The Not So Short Second Life of Bree Tanner
by Oy Angelina
Summary: An alternate take on what could have been if Eclipse ended a little differently for Bree Tanner and what she might have done with her new lease on life. Features the Cullens, the Volturi, the La Push Pack and many other favorites from the Twilight Saga
1. A Third Lease on Life

**DISCLAIMER **– The _Twilight saga_ and all the characters mentioned in it are the undisputed property of Stephanie Myers. This story was written entirely for non-profit and the sheer love of the series and its memorable characters. Spoilers are included from pretty much included for every single book associated with _Twilight_. Proceed with caution if you haven't read everything, particularly _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_.

I hope everyone enjoys reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Naturally, feedback is always appreciated but never demanded.

The only preface you need for this story is a question. What if Eclipse ended just a little bit differently for Bree Tanner?

**The (Not So) Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

By: Oy! Angelina

I figured my normal life ended when I dropped out of school and ran away from home. I _definitely_ knew my normal life ended when Riley took me to _her_ and turned me into a vampire. I imagined my strange, so-called life could be as bright and magical as my disco ball-skin if I spent it with Diego only to have it crushed back into coldness and shadows once I realized he was dead. I assumed life as I knew it – strange, normal or otherwise – was over once the black cloaks – the Volturi – appeared and I was pretty much fine with that. My whole new life was a lie and I was content to die knowing the good guys won, the bad guys were smoldering and Diego was avenged.

But it didn't.

"Wait," said the mind reading redhead in the yellow eyed coven. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course," Carlisle agreed with him. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

I don't know who was more surprised by this offer: me or pain-dealing Jane but I was grateful for the chance the yellow-eyed vampires wanted to give me; the chance the Volturi would never let me have. The little I knew about them was enough to know that nobody got a reprieve from an execution.

"If you are willing to make her your responsibility then we will acknowledge that," Jane said airily.

That surprised me even more than the yellow-eyes' offer. I snuck a glance at the coven willing to claim me and ignore that I meant them nothing but harm. The looks on their faces told me they hadn't expected their pleas to be answered and were now wary to have their wish granted. Did they regret their decision? Maybe they only said it to be nice because they figured there was no way the Volturi would compromise their harsh brand of justice. No matter how hollow it was I appreciated the yellow-eyes' kindness all the same. Few people in my life ever cared enough to give me hope so even false hope felt like a gift.

"You have no objection to Bree joining our family then?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

Family? Was that how they saw themselves? It was a fair description of how they behaved and cared for one another, even their pet human. I always thought of my coven as no better than a bloodthirsty pack of animals but it wasn't until now that I truly understood how feral and inhuman all of us had become. Yes, we were vampires but so were these yellow-eyed ones and they valued life and each other enough to put their own safety on the line. Even for me.

If I could still cry I would have then but, since I couldn't, I glanced at Jane and waited.

"The Volturi prides itself on keeping the peace and are only concerned with newborns who cannot be controlled. Your coven prides itself on restraint so I trust you will not put us in an awkward position if you claim this one as one of your own," said Jane, smiling thinly as her head lolled my way. "Personally, I doubt she would be worth the bother. Or risk."

So there it was. This wasn't the Volturi showing mercy; they were just putting the yellow-eyed vampires between a rock and a hard place. Either they take me in and risk having me become the death of them all or they allow me to be killed because they're too afraid to take the chance. One way or another they were going to have trouble living with their decision. All I could do was promise myself that if Carlisle and his yellow-eyed family picked me I would do my best to not make them regret their choice and protect them as they did for me.

For the first time since I entered the clearing I had hope that, maybe, my life might just become worth living again. Enough so I actually worried it might be about to end.

Carlisle did a quick survey of his family and even included the human's opinion as he took stock. His brunette mate, Esme, nodded with an eager approval that put a lump in my throat. The scary one, Jasper, had a totally opposite reaction and pleaded with his eyes to just let the Volturi finish me. I suppose I couldn't blame him. The stunning blonde one looked almost annoyed with the suggestion of having me join her family while the large curly haired vampire shrugged but seemed otherwise accepting of the possibility. The tiny black haired girl watched me like I wasn't something pathetic or dangerous, but someone with potential. She smiled at Carlisle in a reassuring way that seemed like a sign he was waiting for. As for the redhead, he showed no hint on backing down from his words now and even the human clutching at him – the human I would kill in half a second if given the chance – looked at me like she actually wanted me to live.

Whoever these yellow-eyed vampires were – even the ones who didn't like or trust me – they had my eternal gratitude for however long eternity turned out to be for me.

"Bree," Carlisle said my name like it belonged to a person. "Please come join your new family."

A sob fell off my lips and, half a second later, I bounded across the field. The cruel Volturi were behind me, the remains of my savage coven were behind me, anything in my life that was reduced to ashes and smoke was behind me. My new life - my first _real_ family - was all in front of me. It felt like anything and everything was waiting in front of me now.

As soon as my feet touched the ground the yellow-eyed vampires –_my family _– shifted so they all were standing between me and the human. I wasn't insulted; I didn't even trust myself to be around her but I had to start trying if I really intended to become a member of this family. I held my breath and kept my eyes down so I couldn't even see the girl who pumped such sweet smelling blood. It helped the thirst a little but I still felt dangerously on edge.

I glanced across the field and saw the Volturi watching with expectant looks. They wanted me to attack the human – no, they were _waiting_ for me to attack the human. Why not? They would probably be just as happy to see me kill the human as they would to watch me get torn apart. The only way to make sure they got no satisfaction was to control myself. It was hard – practically impossible this close to the human – but knowing I was disappointing the low expectations the Volturi set for me gave more motivation than even my own survival.

Carlisle and Esme each put an arm around me. I'm sure part of it was a precaution in case they needed to restrain me but their embrace still felt protective to me. Like they weren't just protecting the human but wanted to protect me from myself. The lump was back in my throat again. That more than anything else helped suppress the burning in my throat. It took a couple seconds but, slowly, the smugness ebbed off the Volturi's faces as they finally realized I wasn't going to kill or be killed in front of them.

"Well, you certainly will have your hands full with two newborns," said Jane, reverting to her grim composure. "That is, of course, assuming you still intend to change Bella."

"A date is set," said the short black-haired vampire. "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."

Jane threw her a look of loathing that seemed tinged with envy. There was so much I didn't understand – what Jane's problem with my family was, why they were waiting to change Bella into a vampire too, what would happen if they didn't. The answers didn't really matter. For the first time in too long I knew where my loyalties were. I would stand by the people who stood up for me, now and forever.

Jane's indifference held as she bid her apathetic farewell. "It was nice to meet you Carlisle – I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again…"

Nobody in my family said goodbye to Jane or the other cloaked vampires as they drifted back into the tree line. Everyone waited, still and silent, as we listened to the Voltari's retreat.

"They're gone," said the redheaded vampire finally. I wasn't sure if his hearing was better than the rest of us or if this was part of his mindreading thing. I guess I would figure that out in time.

Suddenly, it felt like all the attention was on me. I shifted uncomfortably beneath Esme and Carlisle's arms as I kept my eyes pinned to the ground. I was so used to keeping below the radar that I barely knew what to do with all those yellow eyes on me. I knew what to say, though.

"Thank you," I whispered. "All of you. Thank you."

"Shh," Esme soothed, petting my hair in a motherly way I never knew before now. "We're just glad you're alright."

The way she spoke to me made me feel like I wasn't already part of the family but _always_ belonged of it. I didn't know how to handle that kind of unconditional love or acceptance. Something inside me, more potent than even my thirst, wanted it to be true but I didn't know how it could be.

"I…I'll understand if you would rather I leave," I said thickly. Fred was still waiting for me. It wouldn't be the same thing as a family but it was something familiar and safe. Holding my breath left me little air to speak with so I said the next part fast so I wouldn't run out. "I don't want to be a burden or put you in danger. I won't do anything that will get you in trouble with the Volturi. I promise."

"Of course you won't because we'll be watching you," said the petite black-haired vampire with a bright grin. She placed one of her tiny hands against her chest. "I'm Alice, by the way."

"I'm Edward," the redhead said, nodding to the human in his arms. "And this is Bella."

"Hello, Bree," Bella said tentatively, like I was a wild animal she didn't want to startle. She seemed to understand my discomfort but that probably came from being around vampires so much. Bella smiled in a way that was shy and optimistic, like she hoped someday we could be friends. I hoped so too.

"I'm Emmett," the largest vampire pointed to himself then nudged the blonde next to him who eyed me with reproach. "And this is Rosalie. Don't mind her. She's always picking on the new kids."

Rosalie growled at him but didn't disagree as she went back to staring me down. I stole a quick breath and bit back the burn as I smiled at my blonde-haired savior and his affectionate mate.

"I know you're Carlisle and Esme," I said. Esme beamed like a mother who just heard her child speak its first words. Carlisle just seemed happy that the only danger to his family at the moment was me and I was determined to be anything but that. Hoping to fit in a little bit better I turned to the one vampire who still seemed unsure of my intent. "You're Jasper, right? I appreciate you…um, helping me behave. And…if you don't mind…I would like it if you kept helping me."

I wasn't sure it was the right thing to say but Jasper seemed to thaw out slightly after hearing this. He nodded with a fragment of a smile. "I will. I know how hard it can be to exercise self-control but it can be done with practice."

"We'll all help," Esme promised, squeezing my shoulder.

Self-control. There was a novel concept considering the vampires I used to know. I wondered what these vampires meant by it, though. I wondered lots of things about them, to be honest. I needed to get better acquainted with my new family.

"Can I…can I ask why your eyes are…yellow?" I wasn't sure if I was stumbling onto a taboo subject but the chuckling that followed made me think not.

"Our eyes are this color because we drink animal blood instead of human," Carlisle explained.

"We can drink _animal_ _blood_?" I gaped at him in disbelief.

Emmett boomed with laughter. "Gross, right?"

Edward scowled. "Don't turn her off to it before she even tries."

"Ah, she'll get used to it. We all did. Mostly," said Emmett, still grinning.

Maybe I shouldn't have been shocked to hear this. After all, thanks to Riley and his misinformation everything I knew about vampires – _real vampires_ - could fit inside a thimble. There was _so much_ to learn. I knew I was bound to ask a lot more dumb questions but something told me I had patient teachers who would make my ignorance seem more like something to laugh about than a potential liability.

"I'll try it," I said eagerly. I never cared about making Riley proud but my family was a different story. For them, I would try anything. Most of all I would try my best. And, if that wasn't good enough, I would try harder.

"If you're hungry now we could take you hunting," Esme asked, looking me over like she was worried I was wasting away.

The mention of hunting made Edward tense. "I think I'll take Bella home. It's been a difficult day for her."

"I want to see Jacob," said Bella frantically as she gripped onto Edward. "I _need_ to know he's okay."

"Yes, perhaps there's something I can do," said Carlisle, likewise concerned. "Assuming I'll be allowed to."

I thought Edward and Bella were together but the way she spoke of Jacob made me wonder. I quickly remembered Edward was a mind-reader and made an effort to keep my thoughts to myself. It was harder than I thought it would be and I breathed both a physical and mental sigh of relief when Carlisle, Edward and Bella left the clearing despite my predatory instinct begging to chase after.

Bella's scent was still all over the place, taunting me, but it was definitely easier. It let me focus on being me and see how that fit in with my new family. Rosalie seemed more intent on cleaning up the remains in the field than bonding and forced Emmett to help her. That left me with Jasper, Alice and Esme. Despite Jasper's tense demeanor there was an overwhelming sense of calm I hadn't felt since those too few moments I spent with Diego. Even my new family couldn't keep the sadness out of my heart when I thought of him.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked with genuine concern.

"I had a friend in my old coven, Diego…maybe he was more than that…I miss him," I said, each word bringing anguish that rivaled the pain Jane dispensed on me.

Esme put a hand over her mouth, horrified. "Oh no…did we…"

I shook my head quickly. "No, Riley and Victoria did. But I guess there isn't anything more to do about it now."

I was happy Riley and Victoria got what he deserved but it didn't bring Diego back and it didn't make things better. Maybe they would in time, maybe they wouldn't, but if I had a chance of that happening it was with my new family.

"Let's go hunting!" Alice said with the same enthusiasm other girls might talk about shopping. She took me by my hands and pulled me along. "After that, we can take you back to our home. We'll find some clothes for you and a room. You'll love it, Bree! And you'll love being a Cullen. I can see it now. I promise!"

A Cullen? Was that the name of my family? My new name? I tried to focus on that feeling and not to let my grief for Diego taint my happy homecoming. Maybe, after a while, I wouldn't actually have to try so hard. I didn't know Diego for long, especially not compared to the whole of eternity filled with possibilities that were now stretched out before me, but I knew Diego well enough to say he would want me to enjoy my new life with the Cullens. That's all he ever wanted for himself and everything I had imagined for us – a good life without violence, spent with people who cared about us.

I would just have to live the dream for both us. I owed Diego that, even though he still owed me a secret hand-shake.

"Let's start my new diet," I said, smiling with Alice as we raced into the woods.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thank you everyone for reading and especially to those of you who leave feedback. I would like to continue adding chapters of the life Bree could have had with the Cullens over time. Hopefully it will give us all a chance to celebrate the unlife of a little vampire girl who was never given the chance.


	2. No RSVP

**DISCLAIMER** – The _Twilight saga_ and all the characters mentioned in it are the undisputed property of Stephanie Myers. This story was written entirely for non-profit and the sheer love of the series and its memorable characters. Spoilers are included from pretty much included for every single book associated with _Twilight_. Proceed with caution if you haven't read everything, particularly _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_.

I hope everyone enjoys reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Naturally, feedback is always appreciated but never demanded.

**PREFACE** – While I have no intention of rewriting _Breaking Dawn_ just to include Bree in every nook and cranny of the plot I will be jumping along that timeline to show how Bree's presence might have impacted things and what stories of her own she might have to tell. Hopefully the scenes I do detail will be entertaining and faithful to you all as events unfold from an outsider's point of view.

**The (Not So) Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

By: Oy! Angelina

**- Chapter 2 -**

**No RSVP**

I didn't know what to expect from life with the Cullens but planning a wedding was about last on the list. Okay, it wasn't as unlikely as cockfights and tractor pulls but it was still pretty strange. Maybe because it was so…_normal_.

If it wasn't for the fact I've seen each of the Cullens tackle mountain lions and bucks and bears (oh, my) I would almost think they were human. Pale, ethereally beautiful humans with low body temps but humans all the same. Carlisle had a job, Esme ran errands, the others were sometimes enrolled in school _and_ they actually paid for things rather than just, you know, take stuff they wanted. They were so civilized it made me wonder if I could fit in around them. I was too used to living on the fringes and random whims I didn't realize how hard it would be to live like a person again in a house with the people it belonged to.

And I didn't have to stay in the basement.

When I explained my old lifestyle to the Cullens I thought Esme was going to cry or have a heart attack even though I knew both were physically impossible. For the most part the Cullens always lived like upstanding citizens rather than criminals so my background seemed especially wild. Well, except for Jasper. Apparently his life was a lot like mine before he met Alice and strived for better. It gave me hope that I wasn't too broken for the Cullens to work with and, maybe, I would be just like them. Of course I was less concerned with becoming _My Fair Lady_ as I was on being a vegetarian.

"Are you full?" Jasper asked, watching me as intently as ever.

"Yeah," I said, setting down the deer I just drained. One nice thing about eating animals is Mother Nature did the clean up for me. "I wish I didn't have to kill a whole herd just to get the thirst under control."

"Do whatever you need to do," said Jasper, sympathetically. "It takes a while to lose those over-indulgent tendencies but the important thing is you're hunting _animals_. Just concentrate on that."

"Right," I sighed, doing my best not to imagine how great even a chain-smoking junkie with blood parasites would taste right about now.

I won't lie – _I hated animal blood_. Eating animals is like the vampire equivalent to living off granola bars and diet shakes. I didn't starve and some of the burning went away but it wasn't like I wanted to compliment the chef and ask for seconds. Unfortunately, the Golden Rule of being a Cullen is golden eyes. Every time I drained a mealy doe or ho-hum bear I told myself I was one gulp closer to being a full member of this family and, after a while, I wouldn't even miss human blood. Well, this wouldn't be my first experience with denial.

Even if the food sucked, the company made up for it. Esme and Carlisle were like the parents I never had and never thought I deserved. They're warm, supportive and genuinely interested in knowing what I like and what makes me happy. When I told them I liked to read they basically let me have the library for my personal bedroom, sans the bed. This convinced me that they weren't going to kick me out once the Volturi were back in Italy and I put all my energy into not making my new parents regret having another mouth to feed.

"We can head home, I think," I said. I still got a thrill every time I said "home".

"Good," said Jasper, motioning for me to go first.

I took off for the house without a word. We were still building trust here. After weeks of proving I didn't need to be joined to Jasper's hip he was acting more like a babysitter and less like a warden but I knew he was worried about me sneaking off on my own. Or, maybe, he just didn't want to risk me attacking him from behind. I hoped it was the former since I was really good about not growling at people or breaking things.

Being around Jasper so much makes me miss Fred. Part of me wishes I actually made it to Vancouver; not to leave the Cullens but just show Fred I survived. The fact he wanted me to go with him and offered to protect me was still one of the greatest kindnesses anyone showed me. I think he would like to know that he didn't have to worry about me being safe. Next to Diego, Fred was the only member of my old coven I was ever comfortable around and, half the time, Fred made me want to run screaming. It definitely gives me insight into just how awful Raoul, Kristie and the others were.

Once I got settled with the Cullens and my new routine I promised myself I would try and track down Fred even though it was months since I was supposed to meet him in Riley Park. I owed him that much. He was my only friend in the world that wasn't a Cullen.

When I reached the lawn of the Cullen home I found Rosalie and Emmett outside, debating something in low whispers with Emmett snickering in-between. Sometimes I had to remind myself not to be afraid of Emmett since he was big and loud like Kevin and Raoul were. That was where the similarities ended, though. Emmett was really good-natured and just liked to have fun, which made him easy to get along with now that I knew he wasn't going to rip off my arms. Rosalie, on the other hand, didn't extend the same hospitality the rest of her family had. Half the time she acted like Kristie, just without the whole "watch your back and all appendages" vibe. I wouldn't say Rosalie's mean but I'm pretty much a non-entity to her. Maybe if I can convince her I'm not going to ruin the family just by joining it Rosalie will warm up to me. If not, well, she's still _way_ better than Raoul and Kristie.

"Hey, Bree, come here," Emmett said, beaconing me over.

Jasper gave us a sideways glance as he continued into the house, likely looking for Alice. I could hear her upstairs, scribbling out more plans for Bella and Edward's wedding next week with Esme murmuring suggestions. Downstairs Edward tinkled the lullaby he composed for Bella on the piano. I didn't have much to do at the moment so I drifted Emmett's way.

"What's going on?" I asked, glancing between Rosalie and Emmett.

"Help settle a bet for me and Rosalie," Emmett said with a wide grin.

"I never bet you anything," said Rosalie flatly.

"Great! Then I should win easy," said Emmett breezily.

Edward stopped playing. "Emmett…"

Now I was suspicious. "What's the bet?"

"I bet Rosalie you didn't know how to play 'catapult'," said Emmett with an expectant look.

"What's cata-"

That was all I got out just before Emmett picked me up and launched me into orbit. I didn't know if he was aiming for the mountains or the moon but I was flying like some shimmering, snarling bird. I righted myself in the air with a flip but that was about all I could do until I finally lost some altitude.

"_Emmett!"_ I heard Esme shriek behind me. "_What have I told you about tossing your little sister around like that?"_

I smiled at being called Emmett's "little sister" and how mom-like Esme sounded right now. The Cullens really were a family and I was part of it.

"Uh, try not to hit any airplanes or low-orbiting satellites?" Emmett guessed.

"_You know that is not what I said!"_

I was laughing so hard I completely forgot about the collision course I was on and buckled and undeserving juniper clean in half. I was already on my feet and running back home when I heard Esme call out to me.

"Bree? Are you okay?"

She actually sounded worried that there was a thing on earth that could hurt me. "I'm fine, Esme!"

When I reached the house a few seconds later Jasper and Alice were on the lawn with Esme. Well, _Jasper_ was on the lawn with Esme, _Alice_ was on Emmett's shoulders and swatting his head while snarling about the clothes he just ruined.

"I _finally_ have someone willing to let me dress her and you're tossing her around like a ragdoll in a sandbox!" Alice said, cuffing Emmett again. "At least let her change into something that's as thick as your head first!"

Emmett seemed all but oblivious to the assault of Alice's tiny fist. "How about I pitch you both and see who hits the ground first?"

Emmett barely got the sentence out before Jasper was in his face. I may be new to the Cullens but I knew joking about hurting Alice wasn't something Jasper would laugh over. Jasper threw Emmett one last dirty look before pulling Alice off his back and setting her on the ground.

"We should be concerned with more than ruined clothes and a little rough housing. Bree needs us to take responsibility for her until she's able to take responsibility for herself," Jasper addressed all of us before turning to Emmett with a grave expression. "What would have happened if you threw her into the middle of a campsite?"

Emmett shrugged. "The people camping there would have assumed an angel fell from heaven?"

"Up until they were in hellish agony, maybe," I grumbled at my shoes. Well, _shoe_. I must have lost one between here and where Emmett chucked me. Alice noticed too and her expression kinda scared me.

"Ah, I have more faith in you than that!" said Emmett cheerfully. He clapped me so hard on the back I would have toppled over if Jasper hadn't caught my arm. I drew myself up to full height, which happened to be a few inches taller than Alice.

"I'm glad you're an eternal optimist, Emmett, but I know my limits and humans _do not_ want me at their picnic," I said firmly. It was great Emmett liked me enough to pal around with but he was seriously the least helpful of the Cullens when it came to my sobriety.

Esme put her hands on my shoulders and squeezed them encouragingly. "It won't always be that way, Bree. I _know_ you'll be able to do it."

"So do I, for what that's worth," Alice swayed merrily.

"It's worth _a lot_," I chuckled, feeling more confident in myself. "From both of you. I'll make you proud."

Emmett made a retching sound from the back of his throat. "Ugh! We finally get a fun vampire around here and you want her to be all broody and tortured like Edward and Jasper. I won't be able to do anything with her if she's so serious."

"Oh, we can still do plenty of stuff," I promised with an impish smile. "For instance, we can see how aerodynamic you are."

I grabbed Emmett by the leg before he had time to react and flung him out towards the horizon. As a family we watched Emmett sail through the early morning sky as he made his decent to earth.

"I would say not very," said Jasper as Alice giggled.

Esme couldn't resist laughing either and I heard Edward chuckling from inside the house. Even Emmett thought it was funny, so much so that his own laughter actually muffled the sound of his impact. I hope they enjoyed little moments like these because in six months I wouldn't have my nifty newborn strength to assist with my slapstick. The only family member present who didn't think my antics were amusing was Rosalie. She narrowed her eyes and gave me a silent snarl. I cringed away. Once Rosalie was satisfied with my cowering she took offer after her mate.

"I was just playing," I said apologetically.

"Rosalie knows that," Esme soothed. "Don't take it to heart."

Alice waved off my concern. "She'll get over it. Emmett's sure not complaining."

"Why would he? Someone around here is finally willing to egg him on," said Jasper, nodding to me. "Feel free to throw him around all you like but stick close to the rest of us, okay?"

"Got it," I said, glancing down at my wrecked clothes. "In fact, I think I'll go inside and change."

"Wise beyond her years, that one," Alice nodded approvingly.

"For the record, you're egging on Alice too," said Jasper.

Alice scowled at him but immediately softened as soon as Jasper's arm was around her. Now that I was safe at home I decided to let Alice and Jasper spend some quality time and dashed up to my room. Within five seconds, I was changed and bounding back down the steps. I spotted Edward at the piano, strumming the keys with some serene melody he likely composed on the spot. I drifted his way, taken in by the music like a siren's song.

I still feel like I owed Edward for not only taking care of Riley and Victoria but helping to convince the Volturi I wasn't worth the effort of destroying. I don't really have anything to repay his kindness with besides undying loyalty and, since I won't be dying anytime soon, I planned to make that go a long way. As much as I liked Edward I was still getting used to the whole mind-reader thing. Usually I only recalled Edward's extra talent after I already thought of something stupid.

"Are you working on anything special?" I asked, hoping for some conversation.

"No, just killing a little time," said Edward casually.

Edward was rarely around due to his compulsive need to spend time with Bella. The only reason he was home now was because it was time for Bella to get up and doing her morning routine, which included spending time with her father. I'm sure Edward didn't have to be a mind-reader to know Charlie Swan wouldn't be thrilled to find him in bed with his only daughter or crawling out of her bedroom window.

"Indeed he would not," Edward commented on me thoughts, smiling. "At least I intend to make her an honest woman."

If I could blush I would have. "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply –"

"Don't worry, Bree; I'm not offended," Edward assured with a dazzling smile. "You're welcome to your own thoughts. If anyone should apologize it's me for constantly prying into them."

"Share and share alike," I said, shrugging. "So, since you hear what everyone thinks, how much does Rosalie hate me?"

"Rosalie doesn't hate you," Edward assured. Esme said some variation of the same thing to me about a hundred times but I was inclined to believe Edward was being honest rather than nice. He smiled at my logic. "What you have to understand is Rosalie isn't used to competing for Emmett's attention. You're still fitting in so she just needs time to adjust to your presence then she'll become more tolerable."

"Tolerable. Yay," I said blandly.

"That's the best I get from her," Edward said, his smile slanting slightly.

Since Edward had mentioned the wedding and what might offend him I figured this was as good a time as any to bring up the only thing in the world truly troubling me.

"I know you're getting married next week but I don't think it's a good idea for me to come," I said tentatively. "It's not that I don't want to, I just don't want to ruin your and Bella's big day."

Edward stopped playing and frowned at me. "Bree, I don't want you to feel like we don't want you there."

"I don't. I wish I could be there but it just doesn't seem…" What word did I want? Smart? Safe? _Sane?_

Edward nodded to all those options thoughtfully. "Still, you are part of this family. If you changed your mind I'm sure there are precautions we could take."

I considered the possibility of that. I _did_ want to go and be supportive of my new brother and soon-to-be sister. Plus, it would be the first time I ever got to go to a nice party like the one Alice was planning. Could I keep it together in a room full of warm-blooded, soft skinned humans with their hair pinned up and necks exposed…

Suddenly, Edward was staring at me with a horrified expression. I shrank back. What stupid thing did I think _this time_? I was just trying to imagine being at the wedding.

Edward swallowed hard, then explained. "Alice just saw what might happen if you decided to attend…"

My face fell as comprehension sunk in. "…and she saw me eating everyone on the bride's side."

Edward gave an awkward laugh but it wasn't hard enough to make me thing my guess was far off. I sighed, causing Edward to switch to a more sympathetic expression.

"I'm sorry, Bree."

"Why? I'm the one who would be picking wedding guests out of my teeth," I said miserably.

"It won't be that way forever," Edward assured me.

That was good to know since I happened to have forever. "It's a shame you and Bella aren't getting married a year from now. I would probably be okay by then."

"Yes, a shame," Edward agreed wistfully.

I raised my eyebrows at how sincerely Edward wished his wedding could be postponed. I thought he was head-over-heels, pathetically-codependent, possibly-in-need-of-a-restraining-order in love with Bella. Why would he want to put off marrying her?

Edward gave my evaluation of his affection for Bella a slanted smile but there was some sadness hidden in its folds. "It's because I love Bella that much that I want to delay our wedding. Bella is so eager to become like us she doesn't appreciate what she will be leaving behind. I just want some more time with her."

What an odd thing to say considering Bella and Edward got to spend _eternity_ together. I felt a pang of jealousy. Would I ever know a love like that or did it go up in smoke with Diego? The prospect of facing the end of time without anyone gave me an ache worst than my thirst could torment me with. Edward was watching me carefully so I gave him a smile to show I was happy for him even if I might never know such happiness myself.

"Will Bella be disappointed that I can't RSVP?" I asked sheepishly.

"She will understand," said Edward.

That wasn't exactly what I asked but I took it as my answer.

"Where will you go during the wedding?" Edward asked.

I hadn't really thought of that because I never considered leaving the Cullens since I joined them. "I'm not sure. Jasper won't have to miss the wedding just to watch me, will he?"

"You're not a prisoner, Bree; you _can_ leave if you want to," said Edward. "Jasper is trying to help you build your self-control but don't take that to mean we're forcing you to be with him all the time."

"No, I don't take it like that," I said thoughtfully. "Still, do you think I'm safe to be on my own for a few days?"

"I don't think you're too irresponsible to be on your own," said Edward.

Again, that wasn't exactly answering the question I asked. "You mean you know I'll clean up after myself if I…slip."

Edward sighed with a reluctant nod. "Our lifestyle is unique, Bree; even strange to most other vampires. If the worst happened you would just be living as most of our kind does. The Volturi only have quarrels with vampires who cannot clean up after themselves."

The mention of the Volturi strengthened my resolve.

"I'm not going back to the way I used to be. I want to be like all of you. See? My eyes are more orange than red now so I'm getting there. I'll be fine on my own – for a little bit, anyway. You just enjoy your wedding, Edward, and don't worry about me. Maybe I'll go see if I can find my friend, Fred…" I paused, cringing a little. "…unless Alice thinks that's a bad decision…"

Edward listened to thoughts other than my own and smiled. "Alice doesn't foresee any problems with that."

"Good," I sighed.

"Esme's already planning to make you promise you won't leave forever," said Edward, rolling his eyes.

I rolled my eyes too. "Like there's any chance of that! I know a good thing once I've got it."

"You don't have to leave right away, either," Edward went on. "It'll be a day or so before we start having a steady stream of humans coming in and out."

Just the thought made me thirsty. "Maybe I should get a head start."

Edward didn't argue. "At least wait for Carlisle to come home from the hospital. Everyone will want to say their goodbyes, however brief they may be."

"I will," I said sincerely. "I guess I'll start with you. Congratulations, Edward. Tell Bella I'm happy for you both."

"I will, thank you, Bree," said Edward, getting up to hug me. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you when Bella and I return from our honeymoon."

"Can't wait," I grinned, waving as I backed out of the room. "I better go swear my loyalty oath to Esme now."

Edward chuckled and resumed playing the piano. By the time I turned around Esme was already in the doorway, clutching her hands to her chest. She looked so anxious I had to hug her too.

"Esme, what on earth could keep me away?" I said, soothing her for a change.

She held me like she would never get the chance again. "You make sure you eat regularly, don't talk to strange vampires and keep out of the sun."

"I promise," I said, smiling. It sounded like everything a real mother would tell her real daughter who was leaving home unsupervised for the first time. Well, everything except the "vampires" part but it warmed my heart so much I almost felt it beat again.


	3. The Quick and the Dead

**DISCLAIMER** – The _Twilight saga_ and all the characters mentioned in it are the undisputed property of Stephanie Myers. This story was written entirely for non-profit and the sheer love of the series and its memorable characters. Spoilers are included from pretty much included for every single book associated with _Twilight_. Proceed with caution if you haven't read everything, particularly _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_.

I hope everyone enjoys reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Naturally, feedback is always appreciated but never demanded.

**The (Not So) Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

By: Oy! Angelina

**-Chapter 3-**

**The Quick and the Dead**

I didn't see the point in long goodbyes since I planned to only be gone a short time but I did as Edward asked and hung around until Carlisle returned. After that, though, I was running and reflecting on how weird it felt to be on my own for the first time in my second life. Sure, I had broken off from my old coven from time to time but I was never alone for more than an evening and I always had company with the Cullens.

A strange realization struck me - I knew how to fend for myself as a vampire but I never really _thought_ for myself. Hands down I preferred the loving guidance of the Cullens to Riley's dictatorship and the threat of Victoria looming in the background but rules were rules. I followed directions well enough, coming up with my own would be a test in and of itself.

I broke out of my musing as soon as I realized I was being followed. I knew it wasn't my family because the breathing wasn't the steady, superfluous breathing of vampires but necessary and slightly panting. There was also the heartbeat thudding behind me like a war drum. It wasn't hard to guess what was following me but a stiff breeze wafted all the pungent proof I needed.

Werewolf.

My mind raced faster than my legs. Once I found out the mysterious howling creatures I heard were werewolves and they were largely responsible for the decimation of my former coven I held a healthy respect and primal fear towards them. You would have to be _nuts_ not to be scared of a werewolf! Even though the Cullens filled me in on their arrangement with the pack from La Push and made them aware of my family status I still had no desire to get caught alone in the woods with one. My loyalties were to the Cullens now and always but that didn't change the fact I was part of the invading force of vampires committed to mayhem and carnage. This probably made me the least popular Cullen in the eyes of the werewolf pack and I knew _persona non grata_ found on their lands got turned into kibbles and bits.

The treaty itself made me feel more vulnerable than safe. The only reason the werewolves didn't treat the Cullens like any other vampire was because they didn't kill humans and I wasn't sure that was a stipulation I could uphold. Not only was I a liability to my family with the Volturi but now there was a good chance I would violate their century-old treaty with the werewolves. My old coven was never much a threat to the Cullens but werewolves were a different story. They were perfectly in-synch, totally committed and completely built for demolishing vampires.

I considered scurrying up a tree like a squirrel and pray werewolves sucked at climbing until I realized I recognized the werewolf chasing me. I slowed to a stop and turned with a smile.

"Hi Seth," I greeted, unable to hide my relief. "You startled me."

Seth yipped like he was laughing and I thought he seemed a smug to learn he scared me. It always miffed me when people assumed I was a tame vampire but I let Seth have it for a couple reasons. We were both around the same age and the runts of our respective litters, not to mention he got partial credit for ridding the world of Riley and Victoria. I would be willing to let Emmett toss me like a tennis ball to Seth for that last part alone.

Eternal gratitude aside, Seth was a cool kid. He had an open mind about vampires, which was not something anyone else in his pack could boast. I was pretty sure Jacob would have nothing to do with us if Bella wasn't a factor and the other werewolves just tolerated my family's existence because of their dietary habits and considered them useful allies. Nonetheless, Paul and Leah's blatantly hostile attitudes filled the threatening void in my life Kristie and Raoul left. Seth was totally different though because he treated us like actual people so I was glad Seth stopped by the house now and then to say hi to Edward and the rest of the family.

Seth wagged his tail and lolled his head as if to ask why I wasn't under house arrest.

"I have to miss Edward and Bella's wedding," I admitted reluctantly. I was basically confessing I still had a hankering for human, which was not the image I wanted to put out there. Hopefully Seth's understanding nature would hold. "I want to make sure Edward and Bella get their perfect day. I won't be gone long, though. Maybe a week at most."

Seth whined like he was disappointed I wouldn't be around. I was still getting used to people caring whether I existed or not and the fact Seth was the only non-vampire friend I had made his sentiments all the sweeter. For Seth I would almost consider reinstating the BFF Club even though I knew I couldn't. The BFF Club belonged to me and Diego. We had too few secrets and private moments for me to just share them with other people.

Diego…

Suddenly, I changed my mind about where I was heading. Instead of north, I faced west and threw Seth the warmest smile my cold lips could give. "Bye, Seth! Have enough fun at the wedding for both of us, okay? I'll see you when I get back. Oh, and you're still my personal hero for gnawing on Riley."

Seth puffed up with pride over his first official vampire kill. It felt a little weird congratulating a werewolf on destroying a vampire but considering we were talking about Victoria and Riley I would have built Seth a parade float from their charred remains to celebrate the fact. If I regretted anything about their death it was I couldn't be there to see it with my own eyes. Now that was a sight I would have _loved_ to commit to my perfect, everlasting memory.

I flipped Seth a quick wave and dashed off. I got only a few steps into my sprint when I realized Seth was in hot pursuit again. I shot him a quizzical look that he answered with a bark and a nod.

"Oh, you're escorting me, huh?" I said, grinning. "Aren't you the gentleman?"

Seth wagged his tail.

"How about we race instead?" I asked.

Seth wildly approved of that idea and bolted ahead in a flash of fur. I put my newborn strength to work to close the gap between us and found myself really curious of what the outcome would be. It would be good to know what my chances of out-running a werewolf were if it ever came down to it.

Our race lasted in the span of several minutes and dozens of miles but I ended up with enough of a lead to ensure I would have passed the imaginary finish line first. I glanced back and gave Seth another wave as I sped onward towards Seattle even though I had no intention of revisiting the city I helped turn into a slaughter yard. I _was _retracing my footsteps, though.

The fact I still found Riley and Victoria's demise so satisfying was proof that I needed more that revenge for Diego's death; I needed _closure_. I couldn't spend the remainder of time wishing ill against a pair of long dead vampires anymore than I could spend it forever mourning a boy I barely knew. I would never be over it – not any of it, not ever – but I needed to let the dead rest and live my life for those still living.

For the moment, though, I let myself acknowledge that I wanted so much more for me and Diego. A few more minutes, a couple laughs, even just one more memory of him. It was pointless to wish for things I couldn't have so I cherished everything I did.

During eulogies people like to talk about how the dead never truly die so long as their memories were kept in the hearts of the living. My heart didn't beat and I wasn't technically alive but I would always remember Diego. My vivid, flawless memory would never let me forget him and I would remember Diego so well it would almost be like I was living those moments over again and again.

Victoria made Diego a vampire but I would make him immortal.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -** I want to take a moment to thank everyone for reading this story with a special nod to those showing their support through reviews. Because you're all being so generous I can't resist spoiling you with speedy updates but I beg your patience and forgiveness when life inevitably catches up and my postings slow down.

All I can promise is I do have a long term plan and I'm especially eager to share what happens to Bree beyond the confines of _Breaking Dawn_.


	4. Alaska or Bust

**DISCLAIMER** – The _Twilight saga_ and all the characters mentioned in it are the undisputed property of Stephanie Myers. This story was written entirely for non-profit and the sheer love of the series and its memorable characters. Spoilers are included from pretty much included for every single book associated with _Twilight_. Proceed with caution if you haven't read everything, particularly _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_.

I hope everyone enjoys reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Naturally, feedback is always appreciated but never demanded.

**The (Not So) Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

By: Oy! Angelina

**-Chapter 4-**

**Alaska or Bust**

I sat on the same perch I used seventy-three days ago and continued staring at the gingerbread-esque house sitting alone in the woods. It was the middle of the day and I knew the house was empty save for a couple odd mice and flies but I continued sitting on my branch as it swayed lazily in the wind. Even the knowledge that the witch had been shoved in the oven months ago didn't stop her sugary voice from echoing inside my head as I recalled the night Diego and I eavesdropped on her and the other monsters lurking.

The woods would always be haunted to me.

I spent half the day in that tree revisiting memories both fond and miserable before I eventually leapt down. The sun was setting and as ridiculous as it was for a vampire to be scared of the dark I didn't want to be in that house when night settled in.

The interior of the home was frilly like the outside, complete with pastels, ceramics and lace. The still air preserved scents better than the windswept woods. The stench of Riley and Victoria were all over with traces of Volturi. My lips curled just thinking about them all until the sweetest smell struck my nose, one with hints of cinnamon or, perhaps, clover.

Diego.

So Riley had brought Diego here after they spoke and, judging by how scattered the aroma was, this was also where he and Victoria tore Diego up, piece by piece. Sadly, I drifted over to another too familiar odor still permeating from the fireplace that was thick like incense and associated only with death. The fire was long dead, just like the vampire it consumed, but the ashes were still at the bottom resting in peace. I fell to my knees with a sob. I never held out hope that Diego survived because I trusted him enough to know he wouldn't have abandoned me without a word. Being confronted with proof of his destruction, though, was brutal all the same. My fist clenched on the top of my folded legs as the rest of me shook with rage and sorrow.

However long it took Riley and Victoria to die it wasn't slow enough.

Despite my prior wishes I stayed in the house until it was swallowed by shadows. I listened to the crickets and the owls alongside my tearless weeping. I never trusted Riley, why did I let Diego believe he could? Why didn't I think of running away sooner? Why hadn't I saved Diego?

No matter how many times I asked myself these questions the answers would always be unknown and they all cost Diego his life. I climbed to my feet then began collecting things from around the house I didn't know I was searching for until I found them. I brought a ceramic jar with Spanish accents to the fireplace and put every glittering indigo grain of Diego's remains inside, save for a handful. That small piece of Diego went into a tiny crystal perfume bottle that was molded into the shape of a star. It wasn't the same as a ninja star but the symbolism wouldn't be lost with it. I pinched an old platinum band around the neck of the bottle to forever seal its stopped in place and twisted the ring just enough to thread a leather cord through. Once finished, I hung the make-shift necklace around my neck.

Now – literally and figuratively – Diego would always be with me.

I sealed the rest of Diego's ashes with the wax of a candle and wrapped his urn with plastic bags. I put it in the waterproof backpack I brought for my travels and set off to take Diego to his resting place and call the final meeting of the BFF Club to a close.

My perfect memory guided me back to the underwater cavern Diego brought me to back when we still thought sunlight was lethal. It was how I remembered, complete with the opening Diego created. I found a place to set Diego's urn for the remainder of eternity and held a private funeral for him. No words were said. They just didn't feel necessary and people were supposed to show their respect for the dead with a moment of silence.

I gave Diego a moment in death for every single one I spent with him in life.

Almost two days passed when I finally left Diego to his internment and wondered if I would ever mourn over his grave again. I thought not. This felt final to me, like this chapter of my life was officially coming to a close, but I was wise enough to know immortals should never say never. The daylight waiting for me outside was hidden behind thick clouds and I appreciated the solemn atmosphere. It gave me comfort to know Diego was placed somewhere he liked by a person who cared for him but I just wasn't ready for the world to be a bright and sparkly place yet.

Choking down all this grief ignited the burn in my throat. I felt the tickle of flames all the way to my gut and figured my eyes were as black as my mood. My last meal was a little over three days ago but my thirst wasn't feeling reasonable. It was like Jasper said; I was too used to indulging my gluttonous eating habits and now it was all I could concentrate on. Part of me wanted to try and hold out another day or two just to prove I could get on the biweekly meal plan the rest of my family lived on but those sensible thoughts and lofty goals were no match for my need to feed.

I flitted through the wood to sniff out some prey but anything bigger than a rabbit was eluding me. I growled to myself, frustrated that nothing capable of sating my thirst was presenting itself. The fire in my throat turned my thoughts into kindling and rapidly consumed each one beyond recognition. I needed to find _something_ to eat before I lost all ability to think straight.

When I heard the scream the grip I had on myself was teetering on my fingertips. Amidst so many trees the sound would be muted to human ears because of the trees and brush but it was clear to mine. The forest was dense enough that it felt faster going over it than through. Birds and squirrels hurried out of my path as I honed in on the ragged breathing of a frantic woman trampling through the woods. I spotted her – blonde and young, perhaps college age – running away from something and I didn't need to wait long to find out what that was.

A breathless man's chuckle came a hundred yards behind the girl. His companion, another man, sounded out of shape and far less amused by the situation.

"What are you laughing about? If she gets away-" a gruff voice demanded between huffs.

"How?" The laughing voice wondered. "She probably doesn't even know what country she's in now."

"That's why you should never hitchhike," the gruff voiced man indulged himself with a laugh. "We need to pick up the pace, though. She'll stumble onto the highway if she gets much further."

The whizzing of cars seemed about five miles off but traffic wasn't my concern at the moment or theirs. The hunter haze rolled over me like fog. My road to recovery was too bumpy. I knew I was about to fall off the wagon, I had no choice in that. The only decision that belonged to me and not the uncompromising thirst was which direction I would hit rock-bottom from – the predators or the prey.

Like they said, the road to hell was paved in good intentions.

My baser instincts were barely interested in my thoughts now and the only ones it considered listening to were wicked ones. I was still upset over Diego and the people I would never be able to punish. I was mad that there were killers who had no excuse for the lives they took. I got blood on my hands each time I poured it down my throat but I _never_ did it for amusement or felt malice in my heart. That was about to change, though. I could feel it.

Instead of just pouncing I dropped out of a tree and waited for my food to be delivered. It was a short weight, maybe three seconds, when the two men came huffing and puffing like the big bad wolves they were. No, that was rude. I _knew_ wolves and they would never chase some poor girl around the woods for sport.

The men pulled to a short stop once they registered my presence. I pegged them as being about twice my age and definitely not picking on someone their own size. They were obviously shocked to see me standing in what was likely the middle of nowhere to them and weren't sure what to do about it. Both were keen to continue their pursuit before the girl got too far or, worse, away but they were also reluctant to abandon what they perceived to be fresh meat.

What a coincidence – so was I.

"Hey, sweetheart," the laughing one said breathlessly. He smiled the smile that probably lured the girl out into the woods in the first place. "What a pretty little thing like you doing all the way out here?"

When it became clear I had no intention of answering the charmer nodded to his gruff friend who, by the way his heart thudded, sounded ready to go into cardiac arrest.

"Why don't you go on ahead? I'll catch up," the laughing one suggested.

The gruff one glanced me over and saw a little pale girl in a little red hood. He didn't linger long after that but his pace was clumsier and breathing more labored. He probably still thought he was running after someone instead of running away from something. I vaguely wondered if he would ever realize his error.

"So, are you hiking alone? Camping with friends?" the laughing one asked as he sucked in some breaths.

"Hunting," I said with a rasp to my reedy voice.

"Hunting?" He furrowed his sweating brow. For the first time the laughing one seemed worried I wasn't just skipping my way to grandma's house. "Do you have a gun or knife with you?"

I shook my head slowly. "I don't need them."

That just confused him more. "Well, how do you make a kill then?"

Instead of explaining I gave him a demonstration. What happened next was a blur of time and blood. It took me little time to drain the first and less to catch the second. I'm pretty sure the gruff one never quite figured out that he wasn't the one doing the hunting anymore but it's not like that epiphany would have changed his fate. After two months of eating only animals I was in ecstasy over tasting human blood again. Why had I ever given it up?

The answer to that question trickled in with the regret and shame. I could care less about the fact those men were dead – the world was better off without them - but knowing I let my family down made me wish I hadn't killed them. It was unforgivable for me to let me thirst and temper trump my love and loyalty for the Cullens. I didn't deserve to count myself as one of them, not after this.

I slowly stopped feeling sorry for myself but that was only because the panic blaring in my mind left no room for spare parts. I broke the treaty; the treaty that kept the werewolves from turning my family into chew toys. That should have been enough to kick the hunter out of the driver's seat and send me screaming in the opposite direction of anything with two legs and a pulse. My whole family was going to die because I was too stupid and weak to put them before my thirst.

My anger and anguish flipped me into a different frenzy than bloodlust. I howled and thrashed until trees as tall as buildings toppled like dominos, scattering leaves and birds into the air like confetti. Once they were on the ground I pounded their trunks until I had enough splinters to open a toothpick factory. By the time my tantrum ended I was panting for air I didn't need. Sap, tinder and pine needles covered me so much I looked like a green porcupine. I would have laughed at myself if this was the most foolish thing I did with my day but the metallic taste in my mouth reminded me that I wrote my family's death warrants with an afternoon snack.

I collapsed into the woodpile and curled into a ball, oblivious to my pointy exterior. How could I face the Cullens again after I so selfishly doomed them? The answer was simple – I couldn't. I wouldn't let my family pay for my mistake and they wouldn't have to if I never went back. I was back to being a runaway but, this time, it wasn't to save myself. It was the right thing to do – _the only thing I could do_ – yet it felt so wrong I thought I would throw up even though I knew vampires couldn't. Maybe I would eat some human food so I would have to retch it up. That would be a good start to my lonely penance.

I didn't know which felt worse – breaking the treaty or my promise to Esme.

Before I had time to consider what was the kindest way to break the Cullens' hearts my cell phone started buzzing inside my backpack. The devastation I inflicted on the forest left it absolutely silent, making the phone seem almost deafening to me. Swallowing, I tried to ignore it but the cell just kept ringing so I reluctantly pulled it out and saw Alice's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello, Alice." My voice rang shriller than I wanted if I was playing casual. "How's it going?"

"_Bree…"_ Alice said my name as a long sigh.

I knew Alice knew. How could she not? Alice saw the future every which way so my stupidest moment on the worst day of my life was thinking even for an instant that I could just pretend everything was okay. For a brief moment I felt an irrational pang of anger at Alice. If she could see the future why couldn't she have warned me and kept me from ruining everything our family worked so hard for? I rejected the thought as fast as I had it. I couldn't blame Alice for my catastrophic mistake. The Cullens took responsibility for me but I had to take responsibility for myself too.

"_Bree?"_ Alice said again. _"I know you didn't hang up but if you don't want to talk just listen, okay?"_

I let my sulky silence serve as an answer. Alice gave another sigh.

"_I know you're disappointed in yourself and think you need to do something drastic because of your slip but you don't. Despite popular opinion vampires aren't perfect. It goes against our every instinct, our very nature, not to hunt humans. All we can do is try and you can't always succeed at everything you try, especially when you're new at something. You've been a vampire for half a year, Bree. A moment of weakness doesn't change how well you've handled yourself despite the environment you started out in and it doesn't make me doubt for a second that you can rise above this if you give yourself a chance."_

"Give myself a chance?" I said dimly. "How can _any of you_ forgive me after this?"

"_Easily. We'd be hypocrites if we couldn't,"_ said Alice soothingly. _"Carlisle is the only one of us who never took a human life but that standard is almost impossible for any other vampire to hold him or herself up to. Next to Carlisle, Jasper's the oldest and he's constantly struggling to keep faithful to our diet because he was created by a vampire not unlike Victoria for a similar puprose. Emmett struggled with the thirst at the beginning and he had all the encouragement in the world and Edward spent a couple years as a vigilante because he was going through a rebellious phrase. Rosalie, Esme, me – we all have been where you are, Bree."_

I was too stunned to reply even if I wanted to. I knew some of what Alice told me but it wasn't like the Cullens bragged about their carnage like Kristie or Raoul would have. All my family's transgressions were bits and pieces until Alice laid it out for me. Was it so easy to be forgiven? It seemed so hard to believe but this was what it meant to be family, this was everything I starved for worst than any thirst could pain me, _this_ was what I was trying to throw away. Now I was ashamed not only for what I had done but what I wanted to do before Alice called.

"I want to come home but the treaty…" I sobbed, unable to finish.

"…_will hold because we're keeping this a family secret,"_ said Alice firmly. _"We're already testing the boundaries with changing Bella so we're not going to put fuel on the fire. You're right; the werewolves won't understand – they can't – but our family will. Just do like Edward told you."_

"Just clean up my mess," I said dispassionately.

"_Don't forget to clean yourself up, too,"_ said Alice knowingly.

I had to smile. "You saw that, huh?"

"_I see all the good stuff,"_ said Alice. There was a smile in her voice too. _"I hate to ask but do you think you can hold out on your own a a while? The wedding is in three days and Bella's mom is here half the time trying to help set up along with other people." _

Alice sounded worried but I couldn't tell if her concern was for me or what I might do next.

"Well, I've already gone through the worst case scenario of me being on my own here." At least I was full so there wasn't much chance in my control slipping that bad again. I would make sure to eat deer or two daily, just to be on the safe side. "Things can only get better from here. Please tell me this isn't going to ruin the wedding somehow."

"_Like I would let anyone do that,"_ said Alice. I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. _"If you're worried about being alone you could always visit our cousins in Denali. They're invited to the wedding but you would have enough time to introduce yourself."_

I hadn't really thought about when I would meet our like-minded cousins but maybe sooner would be better. I felt like I needed my family now, extended or otherwise. "I think I will. There's something I need to do first, though."

Alice undoubtedly saw what I was planning. It seemed benign enough but I've been wrong before. I held my breath and waited to hear Alice's thoughts but all she said was: _"Don't forget to bring a spare set of clothes and sunglasses."_

"Okay," I said, trusting Alice's advice even if I didn't understand it. "Call me when it's safe to come home?"

"_You got it. Try and cheer up in the meantime," _said Alice sympathetically. _"Take care of yourself, Bree."_

It wasn't me I was worried about. "I will. Bye, Alice."

There wasn't much I could do about the trees I demolished so I didn't bother. Since "vampire nut-fit" wasn't likely to be anyone's guess whatever hunters or hikers happened upon the scene could come up with any explanation they liked. I picked up my leftovers and traced their scent back to the windowless van they had driven. I shook my head as I tossed the bodies in the back and got behind the wheel. How desperate for a ride had this girl been to accept a ride from two guys and their creepy van? I didn't feel judgmental, just sad for her as I drove back to the main road. There wasn't much of my human life I could vividly remember but that self-destructive need to make one hasty decision after another led me to where I was today.

As soon as the ocean appeared on the roadside I hit the gas and crashed through the guard rail in a screech of metal. I watched the water's surface rush up apathetically until the van hit it like a rock and started to sink. It was going too slow for my liking so I got out and helped the process along. Once the van was half-lodged in the ocean floor I rearranged the bodies of the two men so they were seated in the front. Whenever the divers finally recovered the vehicle the damage I did would be chalked up to trauma from impact and sea life.

My high-speed swim along the coastline cleaned off the sap and pine from my granite skin but my clothes were a lost cause. I cruised the shore until I spotted an eco-friendly summer home that left some clothes to hang dry in the warm twilight air. I darted onto the lawn and swiped a few armfuls of clothing and left hundred dollar bills dangling from their clips to cover the loss. After a quick change I shopped the block for a more human form of transportation and picked the first one that had sunglasses inside. I felt guilty about stealing the car but I told myself it was for a good cause and, to further convince myself, I intended to get it washed and fill up the tank once I was finished using it.

Despite never getting my driver's license my hand-eye coordination and response time made handling it childishly easy. I zipped along the highway and passed the crash site I created. The area must have been more isolated than I thought because nobody else had stumbled upon the accident yet. I crossed my fingers for my good luck to hold just a little longer and got my wish when I spotted the girl walking along the side of the road, hugging herself. I chalked her shivering up more to fear than the August evening so I took care not to startle her more when I pulled alongside her.

"Hi, are you okay?" I asked, rolling down the window. Hopefully she wouldn't be too put off by me wearing sunglasses at night. "Can I give you a ride somewhere?"

The girl stared at me with wild eyes that were red with tears. One had a welt budding near the temple and her lip was cut. Half the reason she was hugging herself so tight was to keep her shredded top from falling off. I started to clench my fist and somehow I managed to stop the car and get out without breaking anything. I gave the girl a good look at me, hoping my appearance would put her at ease. It wasn't going to be easy getting her in the car; not after what she escaped from. It wasn't going to be easy for me, either. This was the closest I had been to a human without a seven-vampire buffer zone but thirst was the furthest thing from my mind for once.

"My name is Bree. What's yours?" I asked softly, my voice throbbing with concern.

The girl looked me from head to toe with those wide eyes before deciding to answer me, sounding dazed. "Karen. I'm Karen."

"Karen, please let me help you," I begged. "You look like you need some right now. I have some extra clothes in the car with me. They're all yours and I'll drive you anywhere you want. The police, hospital, home –"

"Home," Karen said, immediately latching onto the idea. "Please take me _home_. I was so stupid for hitchhiking but I was just so sick of my stepmother and didn't have money to fly to my Mom's. I should have stayed with her after the divorce but I…."

Karen caught herself rambling and fell silent. I just nodded and got her the clothes, thankful as ever for Alice's foresight. I kept a respectful distance as Karen changed. She looked a little better now that she had a fresh outfit but was still a long way from alright. I didn't have to coax her into the car with me and waited a couple miles before trying to talk to her again.

"Where does your mother live?" I asked.

"Alaska," said Karen sadly. "I thought it would be cool living in Seattle but I hate it. I thought the people there were bad but I…there were these two men I met at a gas station who gave me a ride this morning. They said they would drive me most of the way to my Mom's but then they hit me and when I woke up we were in the woods, I don't know where. They weren't paying attention to whether I was awake or not so I got away. If I didn't do cross-country in high school I might have…they would have…"

I wanted to tell Karen she never had to worry about them again but knew I couldn't. I also didn't want to attract the attention of the police considering I killed the men they would be looking for and was driving around in a stolen vehicle so I put my concerns elsewhere. "If they hurt you we should take you to see a doctor."

"I'm fine," Karen insisted as she stared into the night. "But thank you. Really, _thank you_, Bree. If you could just drive to a restaurant or some place with a phone I'll call my dad. He'll be so pissed I ran away but I guess I'll have to go back."

"You said you wanted to go home," I said, giving most of my vast attention to Karen rather than the empty road. "Is home with your dad or your mom?"

"My mom," Karen said automatically, then exhaled loudly. "But it's too far."

"Not for me. I can drive all night if you want to go," I said, smiling.

A day ago I would have said it was impossible for me to be confined in such a tight space with a human but I could have been near starving and I wouldn't have eaten Karen. Most of my second life was spent viewing people as food – not something to love or hate, just consume and sustain. You had to be indifferent to something to want to eat it and I wasn't indifferent to Karen or her life. I needed to remember the world was full of Karens and their lives were worth more than a brief quench of my thirst.

While I reevaluated my dietary restrictions Karen just looked stun by offer. "I already owe you so much, there's no way I could let you do that."

"I _want_ to do it," I said earnestly. "I want to see you get home safe."

"What about your family?" asked Karen, taking in my apparent age as if for the first time. "Won't they be worried about what happened to you? I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."

It was a little late for that but I didn't blame Karen for my mistakes. "My family trusts me more than I deserve and if they knew what I was doing they would want me to help you, too."

"Then you and your family are wonderful people," said Karen as her eyes watered over.

"Thank you," I told her.

"For what?" Karen asked, half-laugh. "_You_ saved _me_."

"That's why I'm thanking you," I said softly. "I was having a bad day until you came along.. So, thank you for making me feel like some good can come out of my screwing up…and thank you for letting me save you. Today was a day where I really needed to know that I could save somebody even if I couldn't do it before."

Karen seemed overwhelmed by my gratitude until a smile slowly spread on her face. "You're welcome, then."

"Okay, let's get you home," I said as I continued steering north and following the road signs needed. "Let me know if you get hungry or need a bathroom break and if you want to fall asleep I won't be offended."

Karen shook her head as she settled into the passenger's seat and finally looked relax. "I'm too wired. You must be too if you're willing to drive all night to Alaska."

"Believe it or not, you were heading my way," I said as I felt my first real smile in days spread across my face.


	5. Trust Exercises

**DISCLAIMER** – The _Twilight saga_ and all the characters mentioned in it are the undisputed property of Stephanie Myers. This story was written entirely for non-profit and the sheer love of the series and its memorable characters. Spoilers are included from pretty much included for every single book associated with _Twilight_. Proceed with caution if you haven't read everything, particularly _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_.

I hope everyone enjoys reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Naturally, feedback is always appreciated but never demanded.

**The (Not So) Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

By: Oy! Angelina

**-Chapter 5-**

Trust Exercises

I delivered Karen straight to her mother's arms just before dawn budded on the horizon. The news of Karen's running away had reached her mother via her ex-husband and she was upset that Karen could be so reckless but was ultimately relieved that she was safe. Both mother and daughter invited me to stay, eat and get some rest after my long drive but I was forced to decline. The sun would be up soon and it looked like it was bringing a clear sky with it. I didn't want to end up stranded at their house for the entire day and wear out my hero's welcome.

Karen's mother insisted on repaying me at least for the gas I used to drive Karen to her. Since it seemed apparent she wouldn't let me leave unless I accepted that small token of her gratitude I begrudgingly accepted the money. I didn't need it, not with the generous allowance the Cullens gave me thanks to their myriad of lucrative financial investments, so decided to donate the money along with my own contribution to an organization for runaways. It was a cause the three of us could all agree was worthwhile.

I continued driving until all signs of civilization receded into the Denali National Park. Just as Forks existed in a perpetual state of gloom Denali was under the constant threat of winter. Now, even in August, a thin blanket of snow covered the landscape. This was where my cousins hunted but, like the Cullens, they kept a normal residence as a staple of their permanency and humanity. Similar to my family's home, the Denali coven enjoyed their privacy and didn't have a neighbor for miles. Working off Alice's directions, I found and maneuvered a stretch of road as icy as it was inconspicuous. At the end was a house that might have served as a hunting resort before my cousins acquired it. I parked the car and went to greet my extended family waiting to receive me on their wide porch.

Tanya, Irina and Kate – the sisters – were hard to distinguish at a glance since all three were some variation of blonde. One had a curtain of hair like corn silk, another curls of strawberry blonde and the last's was silvery and cut close to the chin. The sisters were so pale and shimmery in the morning light they could have been carved from snow or angels from heaven. Carmen and Eleazar were easier to distinguish since they were as dark as the sisters were fair but all had the same liquid gold eyes. Introductions were quick but informal; we were supposed to be family after all.

"You drove?" Kate lifted an eyebrow to my borrowed transportation as she flipped her silken hair behind her shoulders.

I shrugged. Only vampires would consider driving an inconvenience. "It's sort of a long story."

"Why not tell it to us?" Tanya suggested. Her curls bounced slightly as she inclined her head and gestured inside.

"Yes, Bree, tell us all about yourself," said Carmen warmly.

I entered my cousin's home and admired their modern but rustic accommodations then followed them to the living room where we continued the illusion of normalcy by taking seats. I got a chair to myself while the others shared sofas. Irina decided to make herself an odd one out as well by curling up in a chair that kept her on the fringes of the group but still somewhat removed. I caught her staring at me more than once as if wary to have me in her home. I wasn't sure if this was because I was a stranger or affiliated with the Cullens but, since there was no polite way to ask, I did my best to ignore the attention.

I explained the circumstances that led me from the Cullens' doorstep to their own. Everyone listened intently and maintained friendly, understanding expressions even through the darker points of my story. It made me glad I decided to visit my cousins. Even though we just met I felt I had a lot in common with these vampires, the least of which being a desire to live more humanely.

The discussions shifted to the Cullens and how they were doing. I chatted happily about each member of my family while my cousins hung on every word. They seemed relieved to know everyone was okay and I sensed a little guilt that they hadn't done anything to ensure that when Carlisle asked for their help against my old coven. If living with the Cullens taught me anything it was how important forgiveness was and it wasn't like I was in a position to hold grudges on behalf of my whole family. Hopefully everything would work itself out over time because time was all we vampires had.

"How is Edward doing?" Tanya asked, smiling as she said his name. "Ever since that time he ran away from the Cullens to stay with us here I've been so worried about him. It seems like his life has been nothing but stress lately."

"I'm sure things will settle down for him after the wedding," I said, genuinely wanting to believe that was true.

"Well, we can certainly hope so," said Tanya as she twirled a coil of her hair. "My sisters and I know how fragile the human condition is and how hard it would be to sustain a relationship with one. If only Edward had fallen for a vampire then he could simply enjoy his love rather than constantly fear for it."

After comments like these it became pretty evident that Tanya harbored a questionably appropriate level of interest in Edward regardless of the fact she was attending his wedding in a couple days. Hopefully Tanya didn't have any objections to Bella marrying Edward otherwise Alice might tear off her head to ensure Tanya forever held her peace.

In general it was weird for me to view Edward as anything but a brother considering the fact he and Bella clung to each other like koalas. I also had to acknowledge that it might just be impossible for me to ever feel the same affection I did for Diego with another boy ever again. The thought was so depressing I sighed. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one affected by this talk of ill-fated love.

"If Edward had fallen for a vampire then Laurent would still be alive," said Irina bitterly. "We would still be together if Laurent hadn't been tempted by Bella's blood."

"Or, maybe, you never would have met him to begin with," said Kate, flashing her sister a frown. "We're all sorry Laurent died, Irina, but you need to stop looking for people to blame. Even if you could kill the werewolves and anyone else you held responsible would that change what happened to Laurent? Revenge is an empty wish."

"It's true," I said without thinking. I should have kept my mouth shut but everyone was staring at me now so I was pretty much obliged to continue. Unconsciously my hand cupped the crystal necklace resting against my shirt. "Riley and Victoria killed Diego and they're dead now but I'm no better for it. I still hate them, I still miss Diego and I don't want that to obsess over either anymore."

"I am so sorry for your loss, child. It was a cruel introduction into our world," said Carmen sadly. "I hope you've found some peace now."

"I'm better than I ever thought I would be," I said, managing a smile. "The Cullens saved me; not just from the Volturi but myself. I don't think I could have carried on if it wasn't for them."

"We would all be lost without our family," agreed Eleazar, smiling at the members of his. "There was a time I wouldn't have believed it was in the nature of our kind to live as one and I am eternally grateful to Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Irina to have proven me so wrong."

I nodded earnestly. "I thought the same before meeting the Cullens."

"When Carlisle explained how you came to join his family we were very surprised," confessed Tanya. "Considering the circumstance I wouldn't have expected the Volturi to show mercy to anyone responsible for the trouble in Seattle."

"I wasn't as destructive or reckless as most of the members of my old coven," I said, frowning.

That fact hadn't played any part whatsoever in my reprieve but I still felt like stating it. Even with my slip the day before I maintained I had far more personal restraint than the bulk of coven and didn't want my new cousins to assume I was just another unstable newborn.

"Why didn't the Volturi kill the werewolves?" Irina asked suddenly. "Newborns risk exposing our kind but those creatures would destroy all of us, like they did Laurent."

I shifted awkwardly in my chair, unsure of what to say. I was hoping to avoid discussing the reasons Irina's family had estranged itself from the Cullens but we just kept going back to it. "The werewolves were gone before the Volturi arrived."

Irina was unhappy to hear that. "How else will our kind be able to protect ourselves if the Volturi don't know of the danger they pose?"

"Irina…" Tanya cautioned.

I didn't like where Irina was heading with this like of thought. Family or no family, I needed to nip it in the bud.

"The werewolves are not our enemy, not if we don't give them reason to be," I said adamantly. "They're people – _kids_, mostly – who want to protect humans, especially their own families. Some of them try to understand our kind, too. Seth is a werewolf and he thinks of the Cullens as people because they value human life. If werewolves are a threat to our kind it's only because most of us live like monsters. How can we blame the werewolves for our own shortcomings?"

Irina straightened in her chair and gave me a cold look. "Seth was the one who helped Edward kill Riley and Victoria, right?"

"Yes, he was," I said stiffly. "He also helped protect Bella."

"From Riley and Victoria or Laurent as well?" Irina asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Just Riley and Victoria but I think the fact you acknowledge Laurent would have killed Bella given the chance proves vampires sometimes reap what they sew."

I probably shouldn't have been so blunt but Bella would be my sister soon and if I had the choice between her and a vampire who helped Victoria of his own volition then I picked Bella. She was the true victim in all this and I wasn't going to blame her or the werewolves for Laurent's poor decisions. Irina, however, not only refused to acknowledge this but wouldn't even stay in the same room as me.

"I'm going to go hunting," Irina said as she stalked out of the house.

The chill I got off her made me suspect Irina had no plan to return from her trip until I was gone. I couldn't help but feel a little resentful. I only spoke the truth. It wasn't my fault that Laurent wasn't the victim Irina seemed to think he was and I was troubled by how much her feelings echoed Victoria's. From the way the Cullens told it James's demise was entirely his own doing by provoking Edward and the others like he had. Unless Victoria thought stupidity was worth avenging she was as cruel and crazy as her mate. I wanted to think better of Irina but her refusal to see Laurent's role in his own death was disconcerting.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to Irina's family. "I shouldn't have upset her."

"No vampire fully recovers from the death of a mate and Irina's reasoning is clouded by her grief," said Eleazar as if offering his own apology. "Under better circumstances she is a loving, gentle soul. Please don't think ill of Irina for not being herself."

Tanya glanced to the door and looked sorely tempted to follow Irina. "She's such a stranger to us now I miss Irina even when she is in the same room. I would do anything to give her even a fraction of peace."

Kate patted Tanya's hand. "Irina is still our sister. It may take time but she will remember that she was loved dearly by us before Laurent and that love is not lost to her."

Despite our tense exchange I felt pity for Irina's situation and hoped I would be able to someday meet the person her family described. Eager to find something else to discuss than Irina's grief I turned my attention to Eleazar and Carmen in the hopes of learning more about the world beyond my family.

"Eleazar, what was it you did for the Volturi before you met Carmen?"

Perhaps Eleazar knew a side of the Volturi and their sense of justice that I didn't appreciate but my limited experience hadn't left such a noble impression upon me. If the Volturi were truly only concerned with peace and secrecy they would have put an end to Victoria and her revenge plot rather than use it as a convenient means to settle their petty vendetta against the Cullens. Although if the Volturi _had_ done their job to the letter of the law it would have meant neither Fred nor I would have survived the destruction of our then-coven. As relieved as I was that hadn't been the outcome it still irked me that the Volturi passed their personal agendas off as righteous justice. It also worried me how much my cousins respected the Volturi despite their transparent desire to decimate the Cullens.

"I suppose you could say I acted as a consultant for Aro to help him distinguish talent and assess potential threats," said Eleazar. I suspected he was being modest about his role in the Volturi. Any organization that kept someone as frightfully powerful as Jane in their ranks didn't employ mundane individuals.

"Eleazar has the ability to sense whether a vampire possesses gifts beyond the ordinary," said Carmen with loving pride. "He can also determine if a human has a latent talent that would flourish if they became a vampire."

"It requires considerable consecration, though," Eleazar amended.

From the way the Cullens spoke the Volturi loved to acquire talented vampires and someone like Eleazar would be extremely valuable to those means. As odd as it seemed that the Volturi would be willing to part with Eleazar I was far more curious of Eleazar's talents than the Volturi's intrigue.

"I heard only about one in fifty vampires are extraordinary talented," I said.

Eleazar's nod proved this statistic true. "Be that as it may I like to believe all vampires are exceptional in some respect or another. While vampires have uncommonly distinguished abilities all are blessed with at least one prominent trait or skill that becomes more pronounced, even immortalized, when they are changed."

Carlisle's peerless compassion and Esme's inexhaustible love flashed into my mind along with Emmett's formidable strength and Rosalie's aching beauty. Edward, in addition to his telepathy, was swifter than anyone else in the family and was a virtuoso with the piano. I felt mildly jealous that one vampire could be so gifted while some of us were so average.

"Kate has a talent," said Tanya, her silky voice crashing my pity party. "She can shock people with a current of electricity."

"Like an eel," said Kate, nodded. She smirked at me and waggled her fingers. "Want a demonstration?"

I cringed away as vivid memories of Jane's torturous ability pushed to the front of my brain. "No thanks."

"Kate, be nice to your new cousin," Carmen pleaded in a way that reminded me a bit of Esme. She smiled at me apologetically. "You'll have to forgive Kate. Her sense of humor takes some getting used to."

"And she enjoys showing off because Kate's the only one in our family with a talent besides Eleazar," Tanya mingled her irritation with envy as she chided her sister.

"Excuse me for having a healthy self-esteem," Kate rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should move in with Carlisle, where I will be more appreciated."

Tanya scoffed at Kate's obviously empty threat. "You may as well. He's already got three talented vampires living under his roof."

"Four, actually," Eleazar corrected.

I gave Eleazar a bewildered look. The only preternaturally talented members of the Cullens were Edward, Alice and Jasper. Maybe Eleazar was speaking in the future tense. "Do you mean Bella?"

"Likely she is from what I have heard about Bella but I wouldn't know for sure until I've met her," said Eleazar.

"Who do you mean then?" I asked, now utterly lost. I wondered if Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett or Esme could do something that I hadn't noticed yet until I realized Eleazar was staring at me. I balked. "What? No, I can't do anything special."

"I could see why you might assume that. The talent you posses is a subtle one but it is there nonetheless," said Eleazar with that sage-like tone Alice sometimes used.

A thrill shot through me. I was talented! As far as I knew I never did anything particularly special in my second life but why would Eleazar lie? Unless he was mistaken - which seemed unlikely since a vampire's talent seemed as flawless as the rest of them – then, perhaps, I could do something that somehow escaped my notice.

"What is it? What can I do?" I leaned in closer with shameless amount of eagerness. Next to the Cullens taking me in this was the best news I heard since becoming a vampire.

Eleazar was amused by my enthusiasm. "If I had to label your talent I would say you're empathic."

"Like Jasper?" I said, getting more excited.

"To an extent, yet. You must appreciate that no two gifts operate the same way," said Eleazar. I nodded emphatically along, hanging on his every word. "Jasper's talent is inclusive to those in proximity to him where as yours is exclusive to yourself."

"Are you saying I manipulate my own emotions?" I asked, not grasping his meaning.

"That doesn't sound like much of an ability," Kate interjected.

"If it is then we all possess it," Eleazar chuckled and shook his head. "No, Bree. Your talent allows you to validate motives. Right now you are capable of detecting whether someone is trustworthy or deceitful but that talent may develop further with time in ways I'm unable to anticipate now. More so, you aren't limited to merely sensing sincerity, you inspire trust when you are your most earnest. This power of persuasion is likely just an inkling of truth in the minds of other but that too might expand in more potent and discernable ways. As I said it is a subtle talent but a useful one if you don't second guess yourself."

My face fell slightly. That was my talent? I could tell whether people were decent or not and make people believe I meant what I said? Basically my superpower was not being gullible or suspicious, which sounded pretty lame considering I lived with a mind-reader, a psychic and a mood manipulator. Eleazar made it sound like my talent was about as cool as Raoul's ability to make incompetent losers hang out with him.

Eleazar must have noticed my disappointment because he said: "You mustn't assume some talents are superior to others. If a vampire has a stunted or 'useless' ability then that is because they lacked motivation to improve upon themselves or assume they are inferior to others. We define our talents, they do not define us. I believe you have a gift for good intentions, Bree, and that ability will become more potent if you embrace it and attempt to share it with others."

I begun to see the truth I had missed the first time Eleazar described my talent. As a human I ran away from home because I sincerely believed my father would kill me if I didn't. When I met Riley I knew he wanted something from me in exchange for his kindness. That skepticism toward Riley only intensified as a vampire but I suppressed and ignored that instinct because Diego felt he was trustworthy. If I had listened to myself and made Diego listen to me I might have saved him. But I didn't. Instead I did what I always did – cower near Fred because he was the only person besides Diego I felt meant me no harm.

The only reason my gift was useless was because I hardly cared to use it and I resolved to change that.

"Were you the only vampires in your old coven that was talented or were there others?" Eleazar inquired politely.

"As far as I know there were only two talented vampires in my old coven but I'm pretty sure he only _thought_ he was special," I said. Maybe it wasn't polite to speak ill of the dead but Raoul would have toasted me like a s'more if not for Fred. "Riley thought Raoul might have had the uncanny ability to attract violent idiots but I just think they knew who their alpha-moron was when they saw him. Fred was really talented, though. He could make people stay away from him and could practically clear a room if he wanted. His ability sorta made him invisible, too. Like you would forget Fred existed for about twenty minutes if he didn't want to be noticed."

If I could have picked any power to have it would have been Fred's. Maybe I wasn't as antisocial as Fred but it would have been nice to have that added advantage when I was stuck with Riley's coven. The Volturi probably wouldn't have even noticed me if I could do what Fred did. Most of all I might have been able to save Diego from Riley and Victoria.

"Fred?" Carmen repeated as she and Eleazar exchanged surprised glances. "Do you think that was the same Fred we met a week ago?"

"It would be too much of a coincidence if he wasn't," said Eleazar thoughtfully. "The talent I detected in him matched what Bree just described. Renata was the most potent shield I encountered until meeting Fred. The range of his ability was remarkable! The fact he could compel others to give him such a wide berth was impressive in and of itself but repelling even _thoughts_ of him…"

Eleazar cut himself off, shaking his head in wonderment of Fred's repulsive talent. I, on the other hand, was dumbstruck that I stumbled across Fred's trail completely by accident. Finding him after two months would have been a long shot but a week? Depending on where Fred went and how long he lingered in any given place I could probably catch up to him within a day or two.

"I was looking for Fred before I got…sidetracked," I said, quickly glossing over my lapse in control. "How did you even find him? Even without his talent, Fred's not the type to let people get too close to him."

"He made us work for it, that's for sure," said Carmen, sighing. "We crossed his trial while hunting. It was so fresh we decided to investigate to be certain he wasn't causing trouble."

"Like Carlisle and his family we prefer not to have nomadic vampires hunt in our backyard," said Tanya, firm on the issue.

Eleazar nodded absently to those sentiments, still absorbed by his encounter with Fred. "Carmen and I were downwind from him, which allowed us to get close enough for me to see him. After I knew what he was capable of we kept our distance and called out to Fred, introduced ourselves and assured him we merely wished to talk."

"Eleazar and I got as close as his aura would allow but it was quite potent," Carmen continued the story. "He wasn't hostile towards us but I could tell he was extremely wary. I felt so sad for him. I could only imagine what might have happened to make him so suspicious of other vampires."

"I don't have to imagine," I said tartly. "Riley lied to and manipulated us from the moment we were created. Fred was the only member of our coven besides me to realize Riley couldn't be trusted and he broke off the first chance he got. He invited me to go with him and I would have if I had known Diego was dead."

"I am shocked anyone would try to recreate the chaos in Central America," said Eleazar somberly. "The Volturi were very unforgiving of the attention that drew to our kind not to mention how unconscionable it was to create a vampire merely to treat them like a disposable commodity."

Carmen gave me a sympatric look as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "You poor children. It pains me to think of how you were so callously used."

"Especially for the sole purpose of killing our cousins," said Kate gruffly.

I knew she wasn't blaming me but I still felt ashamed to even be associated with Victoria's plot, no matter how ignorant I was. I forced myself not to dwell on the worst of time and focus on what was important – reconnecting with Fred.

"What happened after you convinced Fred to speak with you?" I asked.

"Eventually Fred realized we meant him no harm and stopped trying to repel us," said Eleazar. "He was curious of our yellow eyes and we explained that they came from our humane diet."

"We're used to more questions when conventional vampires learn of our eating habits but Fred was a man of few words. He just nodded and said nothing more," Carmen mused.

I smiled at that. "Fred's more of the 'sit back and observe' type. I consider him a friend but we only had two conversations in the whole time I knew him. Even so I always felt comfortable around him, which is a little ironic considering his talent. The reason he asked was because Riley told us that vampires who had yellow eyes were old and weak. Just another example of how much misinformation Riley fed us."

Eleazar and Carmen seemed tickled by Riley's fiction but Tanya and Kate took noticeable offense. I wondered if one description upset them more than the other but I wasn't about to ask. Frankly, all Riley's lies upset me equally at this point.

"Despite his reserved nature Fred seemed nice and we invited him to stay for a while," Eleazar went on. "He was reasonable enough that Carmen and I hoped that we might persuade him to consider an alternate to human blood; however, Fred didn't appear ready to settle in any one place yet."

"Newborns can have such wanderlust," said Carmen with a tone of understanding. "It's to be expected. The allure to experience the world with such keen senses and few limitations is almost as irresistible as the thirst. I wish we knew you were acquainted with him. Perhaps he would have stayed if it meant seeing you."

"He probably thinks I'm dead," I said remorsefully. I hoped he didn't like me enough to actually miss me but, on the off chance he did, I needed to catch up to Fred and let him know was okay. "I wished Fred decided to hang around a bit. He's not going to make it easy for me to find him."

"It was apparent that Fred was trying to find his own way in the world and we didn't wish to detain him longer than we had," said Eleazar, though he obviously would have preferred a different outcome. "Carmen and I made him aware he was always free to return if he liked, which he was gracious about. I didn't expect him to say much more after that but Fred did ask us if we knew where he could find credible information on our kind. We were willing to answer any questions he liked but Fred seemed intent on gathering knowledge on his own."

"He was probably afraid we would lie to him like others had," Carmen said, shaking her head in disapproval. "I hope he comes to realize that not all of our kind is so dishonest."

"Fred's a smart guy who believes what he sees more than what he hears. After a while he'll figure out that not everyone is as untrustworthy as Riley," I said confidently.

"We hope the same for him," said Eleazar earnestly. "Which is why we told him to visit Romania?"

I arched my eyebrows. "You told Fred to go to _Transylvania_? I thought all the stuff in vampire legends was nonsense."

Tanya chuckled. "Most of it is but Romania is where first vampire civilization was established. At least until the Volturi overthrew them and brought true order to our kind."

The reverence Tanya spoke with for the Volturi and their laws made me was the retch. They sounded like a bunch of power-mongering fascists to me instead of high-minded peacekeepers. Unless the Volturi had more members like Eleazar than they did like Jane I refused to believe they were the good guys.

"That is why I recommend Fred speak with the Volturi if he could find them," Eleazar told Tanya. "They better than anyone can impress upon him the principles of our kind, although I wouldn't be at all surprised if Aro offered him a place amongst the Volturi guard. Fred's defensive skills could be put to great use as a bodyguard for the Volturi leaders but Aro may wish to have him serve as protection for Jane and Alec when they distribute justice on behalf of the Volturi."

I gaped at Eleazar too horrorstricken to speak as his words rolled inside my head. He sent Fred to _the_ _Volturi?_ He _wanted_ Fred to _join_? He was hoping Fred would _protect Jane_ during her double-dealing and sadistic torture sessions? Of course that was assuming they didn't just kill Fred like they would have with me.

It was too much. A feral howl sprang from my throat as I leapt to my feet, startling everyone else in the room.

"_How could you?"_ I screamed at Eleazar, trembling as my fingers flexed compulsively. "_Don't you understand what they'll do to him?_"

I lost it then. My vision tunneled and was red with fury. I lunged for Eleazar and heard Carmen gasp in horror. I don't know what I would have done to Eleazar and, thankfully, Kate kept me from ever learning the answer. She tackled me out of the air and sent us both crashing through one of the bay windows. The momentum drove me into the ice and snow outside with a force that let Kate ride me like a screeching toboggan for a quarter a mile. Before we slowed enough for me to try and turn my attack on her Kate showed me just how talented she was.

When the jolt of Kate's current hit me every joint locked into place as it the shock ran its course. It wasn't as bad as Jane's power but it was still one of the most painful experiences I could recall in my second life. The electricity moved through my veins like they were insolated with copper. I couldn't do anything but shake with agony until the current passed and left me feeling totally boneless. It all lasted a second at most but it was enough to break me from my rage-induced stupor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I moaned in embarrassment. By now Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen were standing around me and Kate with anxious expressions. I lolled my head to Eleazar and looked at him with raw remorse. "_I'm so sorry, Eleazar!_ I shouldn't have lost my temper, I shouldn't have lost control. Please, forgive me."

"No need to apologize, Bree. We all understand how susceptible newborns are to frenzies when their emotions run high," said Eleazar. He was noticeably stunned by my outburst but managed an undeservedly civil reply. "I know your encounter with the Volturi was not under the best of terms but there's no reason to think they would mean Fred harm. I served the Volturi _for years_. I wouldn't have sent Fred to them if I didn't have faith in them. "

"Kate, let her up," Carmen implored, already extending a hand to me.

Kate continued pinning me to the ground as she gave me a long, scrutinizing look. Once she decided I would behave she leapt off me to join her sister. I accepted Carmen's hand, not because I needed help to my feet but to acknowledge her trust that I wouldn't rip off her arm. I stood in the snow and hugged myself like I thought I could crush the guilt inside.

"What about the fact Fred was created as part of Victoria's army? The one they came to eradicate?" I asked. However bad I felt about attacking Eleazar that didn't mean I would be easily convinced that the Volturi's intentions towards Fred were as harmless as Eleazar's. "If they find out Fred was associated with that…"

I didn't want to finish the sentence. No, I couldn't let that happen. Not to Fred. Besides my new family Fred was the one vampire in the world I felt was worth protecting. Fred didn't deserve to die for Riley and Victoria's crimes, not after he turned his back on their horrible cause.

"Bree, I assure you that your fears are unfounded," Eleazar tried to sooth me. "The fact you are here now shows the Volturi are not unforgiving towards vampires who were tricked into wrongdoing and admitted their error. You said yourself Fred refused to participate in Victoria's war. Why would he be destroyed when you were spared?"

"It's true. The Volturi do not punish those ignorant of the transgressions of other; no matter how grievous," Tanya insisted in a tone that made me think she knew too well what she spoke of. "Aro can determine Fred's innocence with a single touch. You needn't fear for him if Fred is truly blameless."

Tanya's lovely face reflected absolute certainty in her claim as well as unfathomable sadness. The pain didn't belong to Tanya alone. Kate folded an arm around her sister to offer comfort but leaned in, as if in need of support herself. In that moment they were identical to Irina; three sisters in sorrow. I didn't doubt the sincerity Tanya and Kate spoke with but I also couldn't doubt myself. Not ever again.

"Even if the Volturi don't try to kill Fred how could I allow him to be used all over again by people who would promise him only a life of violence?" I asked.

Eleazar gave me an exasperated look. "Bree, you speak of the Volturi as if they are all villains! Yes, there are times that they must enforce justice and they will destroy immortals who threaten the peace and safety of us all but it's not as though they seek out carnage or indiscriminately hurt their own kind. I speak from my own experience here."

"So do I, Eleazar," I said firmly. "You claim I have a talent for sensing the motives and sincerity of others. Unless you doubt my gift or your own you need to trust me when I say at least some of the Volturi abuse their authority to further their own agendas."

Eleazar considered that with a grave expression. I could see him debating where he could most confidently place his faith – in himself and his talent or in the Volturi and the sanctity of their laws. Part of me felt bad to make Eleazar question an institution he believed in enough to devote years of service but I couldn't placate him; not after what happened to Diego.

"Perhaps what you say is true and _some_ members of the Volturi have ulterior motives," said Eleazar with a tone of resignation. "But you cannot say _all_ are corrupt, not without meeting them first."

"No, I can't," I conceded bitterly.

I knew Jane was untrustworthy and her companions were willing to follow her lead without question or complaint but I wouldn't know if Jane was serving her own agenda or her masters' without meeting the leaders of the Volturi and that was something I never wanted to do.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble my visit has caused but I need to leave," I told my cousins, certain of what I had to do next. "I must go to Romania and catch Fred before he finds the Volturi. I will share my concerns so he can make an informed decision. Fred has a mind of his own and that's one of the things I respect most about him. It's not in his nature to conform and he won't follow someone unless he believes they deserve his loyalty and respect. He'll listen to me, like he listened to you and Carmen, but in the end Fred will do what he wants."

"If that is so then the Volturi would hold little appeal to him regardless of your suspicions," said Eleazar. "Obedience and duty are expected of any who wish to serve with the Volturi guard."

For Fred's sake, I hoped Eleazar was right.

"I know I haven't done much to deserve any favors from you all but I was wondering if you might do something for me after I leave?" I asked my cousins meekly.

"You need but ask. We are family, after all," Carmen said, scandalized I assumed for a second they would refuse me.

I smiled to show her how touched I was but that. "Would one of you please return the car I borrowed? I intended to do it but I need to find Fred as soon as I can. I sort of promised myself that I would make sure it was cleaned, fueled and all tuned up before I dropped it off as a way of saying sorry for taking it in the first place. I know it's a lot to ask –"

"Oh, stop worrying, I'll do it," Kate said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like I had a hot date tonight or anything..."

"Thank you, Kate," I gushed my relief. "And thanks shocking me back to my senses earlier."

Kate beamed. "No, _thank you_. I don't get to use my talent nearly as much as I'd like to."

"You're a sick person," Tanya told her sister as we all headed for the house again.

"Hear that, Bree?" Kate said as she threw an arm around me and jerked a thumb Tanya's way. "_That's_ what jealousy sounds like."

If that was true, jealousy sounded an awful lot like growling.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I hoped you all enjoyed the longest chapter yet in Bree's ever-unfolding tale and I promise exciting things to come in the next update. Again, thank you all for the overwhelming support through reviews and story alerts that make me feel like this is a story that needs to be told and people want to hear it. Nothing makes my fingers want to type faster than knowing that people can't wait to see what happens next.

Some of the feedback I've gotten has expressed a little skepticism here and there about how the Cullens would handle Bree as well as some of the decisions she's made for herself and that is 100% okay! Part of writing is knowing you're never going to live up to everyone's expectations and all I can hope is I'll make up for these little disappointments some other way.

On a related note I am currently working on a supplement story to fill in the gaps of _The (Not So) Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_ from a different character's POV. I will be sure to let you all know when that's up and the narrator might surprise you. Until then, enjoy seeing the world through Bree's eyes and thanks so much for making this story worth every ounce of effort!


	6. Things to Do in Sibiu When You're Undead

**DISCLAIMER** – The _Twilight saga_ and all the characters mentioned in it are the undisputed property of Stephanie Myers. This story was written entirely for non-profit and the sheer love of the series and its memorable characters. Spoilers are included from pretty much included for every single book associated with _Twilight_. Proceed with caution if you haven't read everything, particularly _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_.

I hope everyone enjoys reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Naturally, feedback is always appreciated but never demanded.

**The (Not So) Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

By: Oy! Angelina

**_Chapter 6_**

**Things to Do in Sibiu When You're Undead**

Sibiu was lovely this time of year. As far as I knew.

I wasn't the best authority on tourism since this wasn't just my first time in the city of Sibiu, the region of Transylvania, the nation of Romania or Europe in as a whole; this was my first time anyplace that wasn't Canada or the continental US. Unfortunately, I couldn't really enjoy the sights or soak up history so long as I was freaking out over Fred walking straight to death's doorstep.

When I left the Cullens I hadn't planned on being around humans any more than strictly necessary so things like spare clothes and contacts were not amongst the few possessions in my backpack. Irina was closest to my size for clothes and, despite Kate and Tanya's insistence, I felt awful taking them since she probably hated me. Beggers couldn't be choosers, though, and I needed to wear something that didn't scream _'I live in the woods and eating animals raw'_ during my international travels.

I felt like I won the lottery when Tanya gave me a few sets of contacts to use when I couldn't get away with sunglasses. They were blue and turned her gold eyes green when applied. I didn't know if green was the eye color Tanya had when she was human or if she just like it but I thought they were pretty annoying to wear for the sake of vanity. Plus, on my orange eyes, they ended up looking purplish.

At least one thing I didn't have to worry about was a passport. I brought it along just in case I had to show it to a human for some reason and hoped they would believe I was just a weird teenager who liked to wear orange contacts. It seemed like a good precautions since I had no clue where my search for Fred would take me but I knew Transylvania would have ranked somewhere around Stonehenge and the Bermuda Triangle if anyone forced me to guess. I can tell you I felt like the most poser vampire in the world when I said _'One ticket for Transylvania, please'_ to the ticket agent.

One thing I was smart enough to do was filled up on a few caribou before my flight with a couple hundred living, breathing humans but I still spent most of it not breathing and chanting in my head over and over – _they're just like Karen_. Even though a mid-air feeding frenzy most discrete way sate the burning in my throat I still had bad thoughts that centered mostly around the fact that nobody would expect any survivors if my plane just so happened to crash into the Atlantic. No, I wouldn't eat anyone. Not even the crying baby three rows down or the kid kicking the back of my chair.

I ground my teeth and wonder if just swimming to Europe would have been a smarter plan. It might have been _faster_ to say the least. After a few hours my anxiety took precedent over my thirst as I debated my chances of finding Fred before the Volturi. Fred had a huge head start on me and all I had to go off of was the name of a European country he _might_ be in. I placed the odds somewhere around "slim" and "none" but what was the point of hope springing eternal if immortals didn't sip from it once and a while? Also, since Alice hadn't called me yet to tell me I was wasting my time that must meant there was at least a small chance of me pulling this off.

If I was honest, though, I wouldn't have changed my mind even if Alice did warn me not to go. After failing Diego I couldn't let the only surviving member of my old coven fall into the Volturi's clutches, no after Fred saved my life more times than I could count. I had a debt to repay, even if risking life and limb was the price to do it.

Luck was on my side for a change when my plane landed. The traces of Fred's scent I picked up around the airport. They were a few days stale but at least I was starting off in the right place. I bounced from one large city to the next, hoping to cross one of his trails. Maybe it was assuming too much to think Fred was copying the hunting patterns of our old coven but if he was eating people in the countryside our paths might never cross. Fortunately, Fred was a creature of habit and that habit led me to Sibiu.

Fred's trail was speckled throughout the city but I never found one I could trace back to the owner. I didn't panic because there was nothing to suggest something bad happened to Fred and the pockets of scent I stumbled on were fresh enough to make me believe he hadn't left the area yet. Still, Fred was a hard man to find and I wasn't sure why.

Fred was cautious by nature and traveling alone probably reinforced that tendency. A truly paranoid vampire could do any number of things to avoid leaving a clear trail for another to follow but was Fred that worried about running into our kind? I had to consider the possibility that someone might be chasing Fred but couldn't think of anyone who would want to do Fred harm. All our old coven was dead except for me and Fred probably didn't even know that so, unless Fred was afraid of ghosts, that wouldn't concern him. Beyond that I couldn't imagine what a private guy with powers that made him either repulsive or forgettable could have done in two months to get himself stalked halfway around the world.

Maybe that was the answer – his talent. Starting out Fred's ability was like a light switch – either on or off and usually set to the same intensity – but then he developed it past the point of people wanting to avoid him; Fred could send them running. Soon after that Fred could pick and choose who he wanted to affect with his aura to the point of not just giving me immunity but cloaking me with it as well. When I last saw Fred he could make people forget he existed for almost half an hour and – with two months of time to practice – it was anyone's guess what Fred was capable of now.

My guess? Fred's talent either made me forget his scent for spaces of time so it only _seemed_ like there was no rhyme or reason to his movements _or_ I was unconsciously being repelled from it and only noticed again when I crossed into another trail. Whichever it was it amounted to the same problem – how could I find Fred if he didn't want to be found?

Answer – I let him find _me_.

In order to make my presence known in Sibiu I wasn't shy about leaving my scent all over the place. Eventually Fred would venture back into the city and, when he did, it wouldn't be long before he caught a whiff of me. I just had to bide my time and being stranded in Sibiu wasn't so bad. The Carpathian Mountains gave me a meal plan of bears, wolves and lynxes and the city had its charms. Also, thanks to a dictionary, my infallible memory and a whole lot of eavesdropping, I was fluent in Romanian after spending an hour in the country, though my accent was pretty noticeable.

Full on lynx that evening, I perched myself atop the tower of the Lutheran Cathedral so I had a view of the city below. If anyone bothered to look up they would have mistaken me for a stone cherub considering how still I was. Even with my sharp eyes searching the miles of road I knew my chances of spotting Fred were nonexistent, much like Fred himself could be. I had to try, though. Maybe this would be the night Fred found me.

As my eyes wandered so did my mind. I found myself admiring Fred's self-control. The account Eleazar and Carmen gave indicated he was still consuming human blood yet he endured a plane ride in close quarters with hundreds of humans. Riley might have been impressed by his talent for repelling people but it was Fred's collected and cautious nature that I respected. Fred behaved like he had been a vampire for decades rather than months. Unlike me, I bet Fred probably could handle the Cullens' diet without wavering once.

That thought appealed to me a lot. _Could_ I get Fred to come back with me to Forks and join the Cullens? I hoped I wasn't being presumptuous in thinking my family would welcome another vampire into their fold, especially with Bella soon to join, but how could pass up the chance to convert Fred to a more humane path?

Of course, that might not be what Fred wanted. My aunt and uncle had explained their lifestyle to Fred and that didn't impress him enough to stay with them. Fred was never much of a joiner and I assumed his solitary attitude was reinforced by the rotten vampires he was surrounded by in our former coven but, maybe, Fred just liked drinking human blood and being on his own.

I guess I would find out when I saw him again.

I spent another hour imagining what the Cullens would think of Fred and how they would get along with him. It probably wasn't smart to get my hopes up in case Fred had no interest in our family or our ideologies but I couldn't resist. Even if a vampire couldn't sleep they could still dream.

I broke out of my reverie when I heard a noise from the other side of the tower. I recognized it immediately as the swift and muffled tread of someone scaling the wall and the soft scrape of stone on stone made me positive it was one of my kind. Deftly, I got to my feet and maneuvered the slanted roof with an eager smile on my face. Fred found me at last!

The terms we parted on gave me every reason to expect this would be a happy reunion. We could trade stories about everything we had done and everyone we met since we last saw each other. Even if Fred still wasn't much of a talker I was sure he would happily listen to how good life was with the Cullens and hear of how it was possible for us to retain our humanity even though we were vampires. And werewolves! Fred would _definitely_ want to know about the werewolves.

Bracing myself against one of the spires I leaned over the edge to offer Fred a hand up but found only empty air and a deserted courtyard below. Confused, I pulled myself back and strained my ears to determine where Fred slipped off to when I realized that, despite the lack of sound, I wasn't alone on the roof.

"Hmm. The view is lovely up here."

I froze. The voice addressing me in Romanian wasn't Fred's but, somehow, it felt familiar to me. Its musical pitch definitely belonged to a vampire, though. I likened it to a violin – swift, elegant and just deep enough not to be considered effeminate. After taking a quarter a second to process this information I pivoted on the spot and put myself face to face with the vampire behind me.

We were matched in height but he looked younger, maybe by a year or so. His dark brunette hair was windswept from the climb with the tips of his bangs tickling the lashes of his burgundy eyes. He was as beautiful as any of our kind but his youthful appearance made him more pretty than handsome and those features reminded me of someone else…someone with slightly fuller lips capable of cold, cruel smiles.

Jane. He looked like _Jane_.

My self-preservation instinct kicked in and forced me to take a leap back. I crouched on the spire, peering down at him with my teeth bared in a warning. This had to be Alec; Jane's infamous twin and a member of the Volturi's elite guard. The Cullens said he was talented like his sister but the results were completely opposite. Jane inflicted pain that tortured every sense and cell on the body where as Alec stripped away any and all sensation. My family warned me not to confuse this for any kindness on Alec's part. He made it impossible for vampires to even defend themselves when the Volturi descended and entire covens were wiped out unceremoniously thanks to Alec and his talent.

How long would it be before Alec made it easy for the Volturi to do the same to _my family_?

Alec's reputation might have preceded him but he was clueless about who I was and why I was so wary. He used his bewilderment as an excuse to study me more intently and I did the same. Alec was clad entirely in black with a cowl hanging around the collar of his jacket and stood still enough to be mistaken for a black-and-white photo. Besides his red eyes, the only hint of color on Alec was the ruby and obsidian Volturi crest pinned to the front of his clothes.

"If I startled you, I apologize," Alec said. He must have mistaken me for a local because he continued in Romanian while gesturing to his attire. "You're not in trouble, if that's what you're worried about. I was passing through the city and noticed you up here. I was curious about you, mostly on account of your eyes, and decided to stop and talk."

Alec correctly assumed his affiliation with the Volturi was responsible for my guarded response. I bet they got reactions like this all the time since I couldn't imagine the Volturi often showed up for good reasons Alec did sound sincere in what he said; however, that didn't soften the edge he put me on. When I made no move to abandon my defensive position he tried again.

"My name is Alec, by the way."

Alec needed no introduction to me and I was reluctant to share my own name with him. His sister wanted my family destroyed and, likely, Alec felt the same. But what was the point in being coy? He already noticed my eyes and it wouldn't be long before Alec remembered which coven of vampires preferred gold irises to red.

Only my lips moved as I answered him in English. "I'm Bree."

Alec blinked and that was all the time he needed to connect the dots. Perfect memories and swiftly applied logic always kept the dialogue moving between vampires. Unfortunately, that impeccable shrewdness could be a double-edged sword depending on who you were speaking with and I was talking to one of the Volturi.

"You were the newborn that surrendered to the Cullens," Alec deduced in English this time. "Interesting. Are you still with them?"

"Yes, they're my family," I said in a proud, defiant voice.

Alec looked unimpressed. "Well, that explains the eyes, doesn't it?"

I could see Alec was reassessing the situation he put himself in. I figured he would kill me as soon as look at me since Jane so enjoyed the thought of culling the Cullens but I wasn't getting that impression from Alec. If this wasn't my talent coaching me on what Alec's motives were at the moment then I was probably dead. At least I could take some comfort in knowing I wouldn't feel it if Alec did end up deciding to kill me.

"Are any of the Cullens with you now?" Alec asked, narrowing his eyes in scrutiny.

I already knew what Alec's power was but I didn't doubt he was better at hearing lies than I was at telling them. Maybe if I told just enough of the truth that other facet of my own talent would persuade Alec to focus on the sincerity of my words and ignore my lies by omission.

"No, I'm here on my own," I shifted from my crouch into a sitting position. Alec wasn't inclined to harm me _yet_ so what was the point in acting like a cornered animal? "Edward and Bella were getting married and I didn't want to risk ruining it so I decided to travel. When I was in Alaska Eleazar mentioned that Romania was where the first vampire civilization originated so I decided to check it out."

Alec took a second to debate whether he believed my story so far. It was the absolute truth if you didn't count my failing to mention that finding Fred was the only reason I currently felt like broadening my horizons. Apparently it was enough honesty for Alec because his red eyes lost their suspicious tinge.

"Right, I heard Eleazar and his mate adopted the Cullens' eating habits," Alec said thoughtfully.

Alec folded his arms and reclined into the spire behind him in such a fluid motion even certain vampires would seem clumsy next to him. A gust of air swept his scent up to me and its medley reminded me of sun-warm lavender, freshly blossomed lilies and crisp cut pears with an underlying hint of vanilla. All vampires smelled nice so I don't know why I paid any close attention to Alec's scent. Maybe I just figured he would smell like misery and death considering his lifestyle.

"So you came to Transylvania on some kind of vampire pilgrimage? Your eyes aren't black so I know you haven't been fasting," Alec summarized. The corner of his smile curled in amusement at the thought.

If I didn't have it on good authority that Alec assisted the Volturi in mass murders I would almost think he was funny.

"Eleazar probably should have mentioned to you that it's been twenty-five hundred years since Romania had any influence over vampire civilization," Alec went on. "You need to visit Volterra if you want to see where all the power is now."

"So I've heard," I said blandly.

Alec rested his head against a shingle of the spire he was propped against. "And I'm sure the Cullens have nothing but praise for the Volturi and our work."

Whatever Alec's crimes were being a fool wasn't one of them. I gave him the courtesy of not pretending his assumptions were wrong. "You _are_ threatening to kill all of them if Bella doesn't become a vampire."

"Why are they complaining about that when the matter was settled _months_ ago in Volterra?" Alec sighed irritably. "The Volturi exist to prevent humans from learning about our kind's existence and Bella Swan is a human. Naturally, this concerned us but Alice Cullen swore Bella would become a vampire and that arrangement apparently suits Bella just fine. Aro even offered her a place amongst the Volturi and we are a _very_ exclusive club. In fact, only Edward was ever against the possibility of Bella becoming a vampire, which I find rather odd considering how much he professes to love her."

I knew the Volturi kept order amongst our kind and Alec explained their position so reasonably I could almost sympathize. _Almost_. Even if Alec felt the Volturi weren't in the wrong before they were instigating problems now by insisting Bella end her human life as soon as possible. Bella may have made her choice long ago about becoming a vampire but I didn't like that the Volturi gave her no option to change her mind. When Alec noticed his argument failed to move me he piled more weight upon his point.

"The only reason the Volturi became involved in the Cullens affairs was because Edward decided to bring all his emotional baggage to our doorstep and threatened to expose our kind to the mortals if we refused to kill him. Edward was _provoking_ us into killing him and we would have tossed him on a pyre if his ability didn't fascinate Aro. By the Volturi's standards Edward Cullen got off _light_."

I heard this story already but I liked the way the Cullens told it better than Alec. He made it sound like Edward was begging for trouble with the Volturi and that he was the only reason we fell under their scrutiny now. I sensed something behind Alec's words that made me aware what he said was a half-truth at best. Maybe the reason eluded me but I knew for certain the Volturi were motivated to harass the Cullens.

"Jane was sure to remind everybody of the Volturi's patience and generosity while visiting last June," I said with a touch of frost to my voice.

Alec leveled his gaze on mine. "Jane wouldn't have had to visit Forks at all if you and your newborn friends weren't causing such a disturbance."

My temper as newborn had a short fuse and Alec was playing with matches between those two subjects. I leaned forward and spoke sharply. "Jane could have saved herself a trip considering the Cullens did all the work for her. And – for the record - those newborns weren't my _friends_, okay? I'm _relieved_ most of those guys are dead. The half that wasn't psychotic was just plain dumb and they would have just ended up killing each other if the Cullens didn't do it for them."

Either Alec was way too confident or I wasn't half as scary as I thought because he seemed unfazed by my flare-up.

"And the Volturi are impressed and grateful the Cullens disposed of a coven three times their own size," said Alec smarmily and then straightened his face. "How did you survive?"

"Carlisle let me surrender and Jane decided not to kill me if the Cullens accepted responsibility for me," I said stiffly. It was weird to think some of the best and worst moments of my life were crammed into one day.

"I meant how did you survive within the newborn army?" Alec asked with a noticeable interest in what my reply might be. "I assisted the Volturi in ending the Southern Vampire Wars during the 1800s and the newborn armies then were savage and unruly. Most were as likely to turn on each other as their master's enemy and survival of the fittest isn't kind to vampires as small as yourself."

I scowled. "You're about as big as me."

Alec smiled at that. "I also know what _I'm_ capable of. So, tell me, what is it _you can do_ that helped you survive as long as you did?"

Alec was right to assume a vampire like me wouldn't last long around bigger, meaner newborn vampires without some kind of help. I couldn't tell him how I did it, though; not without mentioning Fred and his power. Unfortunately, Alec expected an answer and I needed to good.

"I know jujitsu," I said soberly.

"You know jujitsu?" Alec said each syllable slow and skeptically.

"I've had ninja training," I said, smiling as I held my crystal star pendant. "I learned from the best."

Alec paused as his brow folded. "Are you being serious?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm just teasing."

Alec pushed off and - in a blur of motion - repositioned himself so he was seated next to me on the spire I claimed. As I leered away he leaned in closer with an amused look.

"What makes you think it's wise to taunt a member of the Volture?" Alec asked.

"I figured you all had thick skin," I answered, shrugging. "Most vampires do."

Alec chuckled at that. Condescending tone aside, Alec was actually halfway decent to talk to…and that was starting to worry me. I didn't want to make chit-chat with the Volturi. I wanted them shrouded in shadow as they played their games of cloaks and daggers, like the villains they were. Fortunately, Alec's black hood and blood-red eyes helped keep things straight in my head.

"Alright, so if you don't have some superior fighting prowess to speak of how did you manage?" Alec wondered. "Do you have a talent?"

I had hoped I could distract Alec off the subject but he was too curious to let it go. I sighed and debated how much truth I cared to make available to Alec. It was Fred's talent that kept me alive those three months, not mine, and there was no way I was volunteering that information. I didn't want to bring up my talent either but it was pretty unlikely the Volturi would be impressed by it. I know I wasn't when Eleazar first explained it but it was still a kernel of truth to spin some yarn around.

"I have the ability that gives me a sense of whether someone can be trusted or if they're planning to hurt me," I said. That downplayed my talent a lot but Alec didn't need to know the specifics, he just needed enough information to believe the more compelling truths in my story. "That gave me a heads up on which people I needed to avoid and I made a point of hiding in plain sight if I couldn't find a corner. So because I didn't pick fights or draw attention to myself nobody thought I was worth killing…or they just had someone they wanted to kill more."

Even though Alec appeared to believe my account he seemed disappointed by it. I pursed my lips. He didn't have to act like my talent was _that_ _dull_ even if I did deemphasize it somewhat. I folded my arms and stared out over the city with a petulant look. What was the point of being one of the few talented vampires if nobody cared?

"Well, there's something to be said about picking your battles," Alec said finally. "Did you fight the Cullens at all?"

The idea made me queasy even though that was the sole reason for my creation as a vampire. The Cullens were my family now and I didn't want to consider the possibility of anything hurting them.

"No. I tried to run but Carlisle caught me and let me surrender," I said.

"Your vampire stories are pretty anti-climatic, you know that?" said Alec, grinning. "But, then again, most stories involving the Cullens are."

I rolled my eyes. Go figure a member of the Volturi preferred tales of carnage. What was wrong with a peaceful resolution or – better yet – not causing trouble at all?

"I'm impressed you're fitting in with the Cullens considering their attachment to Bella Swan," Alec noted coolly. "I met her so I know how tempting her blood is. Normally it takes our kind years to develop a tolerance for being around humans, let alone one so appetizing. I can only imagine how excruciating it must be for you to have that under your nose all day, especially since you're not eating any humans whatsoever."

I didn't argue that point. Being around Bella was so maddening and painful I kept my contact with her to an absolute minimum and, even then, it took just as much willpower not to seek her out. I trusted that Edward explained to her that my anti-social behavior was a safety precaution, not a personal slight. In fact, I wished I was more averse to Bella rather than practically intoxicated by her presence. I still didn't know how the Cullens ignored it. For me it felt like standing in the Sahara a high-noon with an ice cold glass of water I wasn't allowed to drink under any circumstances. Just thinking about her forced me to put my head between my hands and swallow hard.

In a twisted sort of way Bella helped me manage my thirst better. Maybe I couldn't stand twenty feet from her without wanting to claw out my throat but it was easier to cope around regular humans with normal blood by comparison. Even still I couldn't trust myself around humans unless I was brimming with animal blood and holding my breath. I might be a tame vampire but I was far from domesticated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you thirsty," Alec said while studying my face.

I shifted away from him with a low groan. Great. All this obsessing about human blood probably made my eyes blacker than pitch. My throat throbbed even though I only ate a couple hours ago but my gums ached worse. They were so desperate to bite into _something_ that I had to clench my jaw.

"Come on," Alec said, already on his feet.

I pulled my head out from my hands and anguished thoughts. "Huh? Where are we going?"

"To get something to eat," Alec said like I should have guessed. "I ate on the way here but I'm always in the mood for a bite."

Hearing "bite" made the venom boil in my mouth. "You and I aren't on the same meal plan, Alec."

He flashed me a reproving glance before scanning the streets below. "Of course we are and you're in serious denial if you think otherwise, Bree. We're vampires so we eat humans. It's as simple as cats with mice."

"Obviously we can get by eating animals so it's not like I'm starving myself." The thirst made every word prick my throat.

"You might be _surviving_, like a human can survive on bread and water, but is that any way to _live_? _For eternity_?" Alec challenged as he turned away from the sights of Sibiu. He planted his foot against the spire I was still atop and leaned in so our eyes would meet. "You're a newborn; it's hard enough for you to suppress your thirst without adding all these unnatural restrictions and even if you had pretty yellow eyes it would still be there, gnawing at you. It's not healthy and the Cullens are cruel for convincing you that you're a monster if you eat the one thing you're supposed to."

"_What's cruel about valuing human life_?" I could hardly get the words out between my scorched throat and grinding teeth.

"You are cranky when you're hungry," said Alec, shaking his head as he returned to the ledge of the roof. "Let's see what the local cuisine has to offer…"

I needed to stop listening to Alec before he started to make sense. My bloodlust – _human_ bloodlust – was superseding my desire to be like the Cullens. Alec was right – it was natural for me to crave human blood but what was the point of being a near-perfect being if I couldn't rise above my brutal nature? Maybe I would always suffer for my cause, like Alec said, but if hundreds of human lives weren't worth some discomfort what was?

"Well, its slim pickings at this hour but there a couple tourist still roaming around," Alec said. He drummed his fingers along his folded arms, lost in thought. "Do you feel like Chinese or Indian? I spotted an Australian but she went into a youth hostel –"

I missed the rest of Alec's dining recommendations because I kicked him off the roof. I didn't do it to hurt him…actually, I don't know _why_ I did it because punting a member of the Volturi into the air was about as dumb as dumb could get. The only frustrated thought that flashed through my head before I made the biggest (and possibly last) mistake of my second life was that I needed Alec to get the hell away from me before he talked me into eating a tourist. There was no going back now, though, so I just had to run with it. Preferably fast.

Hissing, Alec was already flipping around as he traced an arc through the open night air and I didn't want to be around when he finally landed. I used my six second head start for all it was worth and it was worth _a lot_ when you were a newborn vampire running for your unlife. I soared off the other side of the church tower to bound and weave my way over the rooftops of Sibiu for a total of six seconds and seventeen buildings.

Alec would have landed by now.

My best and only strategy was not giving Alec anything to go off of once he started chasing me – which he was likely doing now. I was staking my life on him bounding back to the rooftops once his feet touched something solid. My scent wouldn't be easy to bead in on between the moving air and my scattered escape route so Alec would need to spot me if he had any hope of catching up and I wasn't going to make it easy for him.

I dropped to the streets and raced on so close to the wall the mortar and brick tickled my arm. It was so dark and late the few humans still wandering the streets either mistook me for a draft of wind or were too drunk to even comprehend what they saw. Passing the humans raked my throat raw but my thirst could wait for satisfaction; Alec wouldn't. I didn't dare look back to see how much of a lead I still had as my hand reached out for a lamppost and used the momentum I built to swing me back around and into a channel of water that cut through the city's layout. I hit the water like a bullet then swam like a torpedo along the bottom. I followed the water all the way to its end, leapt out and headed for the Carpathian Mountains. Once outside the city limits I dared to glance over my shoulder. I couldn't spot Alec but I intended to keep going until the daylight forced me to stop or he did.

I was optimistic, though. If I could outrun a werewolf, I could outrun a fourteen year old bloodsucking anesthesiologist, right?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **– In case there is some confusion as to Alec and Bree's ignorance of each other it was never said in _Eclipse_ that Alec was part of the guard who came to Forks even though that fact was changed for the movie. Bella identified Felix, Demetri and Jane in the field so one can assume she would have noted Alec's presence if he was there.

Apologies to anyone who envisioned something different but since I write my fanfics to follow the books rather than the films I'm saying Alec has not met Bree until now. If it's any consolation I totally thought Alec was there until I looked it up.

Those wishing to read more about Alec may want to check out my companion fic - **_Ashes through an Hourglass_** at .net/s/6064960/1/Ashes_through_an_Hourglass. It's not essential to following this story but, like _Midnight Sun_, it expands upon some information as well as retells key scenes from Alec's perspective.


	7. Long Distance Charges May Apply

**DISCLAIMER** – The _Twilight saga_ and all the characters mentioned in it are the undisputed property of Stephanie Myers. This story was written entirely for non-profit and the sheer love of the series and its memorable characters. Spoilers are included from pretty much included for every single book associated with _Twilight_. Proceed with caution if you haven't read everything, particularly _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_.

I hope everyone enjoys reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Naturally, feedback is always appreciated but never demanded.

Also, be sure to check out my other fanfic _**Ashes through an Hourglass**_, gives Alec's side of the story along with original content featuring the Volturi. (It's sorta what _Midnight Sun_ is to _Twilight_)

**The (Not So) Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

By: Oy! Angelina

**_Chapter 7_**

**Long Distance Charges May Apply**

I was somewhere between my first black bear and second chamois when the haze of thirst cleared enough for me to appreciate the predicament I put myself in.

I kicked one of the Volturi's most dangerous members off a roof. Love or hate the Volturi, all vampires could agree on one thing about them – _you don't provoke the Volturi unless you want to die_. So, basically, I just sealed my own death warrant with a boot to Alec's backside. Hopefully my skin was as thick as my skull because Alec was going to take a chunk out of it once he caught up to me.

I continued draining wildlife and complaining to myself throughout my ascent along the Carpathian Mountain. Why was I compelled to sabotage my second life just when it was getting better? The only thing that upset me more than my low mortality rate as an immortal was how much of a disappointment I was to the Cullens. They vouched for me and I repaid their kindness with one screw up after another. My family already had enough problems with the Volturi without me bringing more to their doorstep.

Thinking of my family reminded me of the phone in my backpack. I was in the habit of shutting my cell off here and there to conserve the battery. The last time I checked it was before I climbed up the tower and something told me I missed a few phone calls since then. Still on the run, I found my cell inside my backpack and switched it on.

Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett all called me at least once and I had _a_ _pretty good idea_ what they wanted to discuss. I also missed a call from Seth but that probably had nothing to do with my bad temper or my self-destructive tendencies. Heaving a sigh, I decided to check in with my family first and - because I was a total coward - I chose to call Carlisle.

"_Bree,"_ Carlisle answered on the first ring with a relieved sigh. _"I'm glad to hear from you. Alice saw…"_

"…_You kick Alec off the Lutheran Cathedral tower,"_ Alice finished for him from the background.

I should have figured it wouldn't matter which of the Cullens I called since I would just end up talking to all of them. Pretty much any phone conversation is on speaker-phone where vampires are concerned.

I swallowed hard as the wind and mist whipped past my face along the mountain tops. "Hi Alice, how was the wedding?"

"_Don't you 'hi Alice, how was the wedding' me,"_ Alice huffed. _"Do you know how frustrating it is for me when you make a split-second decision like that? It's impossible for me to save you from yourself! You have got to be one of the most impulsive vampires I've met…"_

"_She is a newborn,"_ Jasper said as if Alice needed to be reminded of the fact. _"It's going to be a while before Bree;s instincts stop making half of her decisions for her."_

"_I know and it's not like I blame her for it but what happens when Bella becomes one of us, too? I'll drive myself mad trying to keep an eye on both of them,"_ said Alice, her trilling voice strained.

"I'm sorry," I said. The weight of my guilt was so crushing I wished I was still able to cry just to relieve some of the pressure welling up inside me. "I try to behave myself but it's so hard sometimes. When I get thirsty or angry I just lose control. That's not an excuse, I know, but I swear I want to be better than that."

"_It's alright. You have nothing to apologize for," _Carlisle soothed me half a world away. _"We all understand what being a newborn is like and know you're doing your best."_

"_Carlisle's right,"_ Alice said in an apologetic tone. _"Don't listen to me, okay? I'm just a little control-freak who gets grumpy when she can't fix a problem before it happens. Believe it or not we're very impressed of how you've handled yourself so far."_

My mind flashed a replay of kicking Alec into the air and I laughed desperately. "You can't be serious. After what I did to Alec the Volturi will -"

"_Bree,"_ Carlisle cut me off gently. _ "I understand how upset and worried you are but I spent time amongst the Volturi and consider Aro one of my oldest friends. I won't deny that what you did to Alec was…inappropriate but it wasn't as though any damage was done. Alec might be annoyed with you but he has been around for centuries and knows that newborns aren't always capable of the most rational decisions."_

It was hard to relax when my brief encounter with Alec made it seem unlikely that he was just dust himself off, go back to Italy and forget what I did. Maybe I didn't know Alec well but I knew enough to say he wasn't the most sympathetic, forgiving creature on the planet. He had absolutely no respect for the Cullens or their humane lifestyle, he spoke as if the Volturi were infallible when it came to preserving the peace and order of the vampire world and nearly everything he said had an apathetic or condescending quality. No, when Alec found me there would be hell to pay with interest.

"_Alec should be happy you didn't rip an arm off,"_ Emmett chimed in from the background, disrupting my foreboding thoughts. _"If he has a right to be sore about anything it's getting beaten up by a girl."_

"_Emmett, that's not very helpful,"_ Carlisle said wearily.

I groaned. Well, that explained Emmett's phone call earlier. I expected Alice, Esme and Carlisle to be some degree of worried about or disappointed in me but leave it to Emmett to whole-heartedly approve of me causing an international incident. Worst of all, he probably had the right of it.

"_Bree?"_ Esme's beautiful voice sang into the receiver. _"Honey, why don't you come home? There's no reason for you to be away anymore and we all miss you so much. I promise, none of us are mad at you."_

"_Ahem,"_ Rosalie corrected. Even her sound of disgust sounded like a chorus of bells. _"Am I the only one who's worried about giving the Volturi yet another excuse to destroy us?"_

"_Yes, it's just you, Rose,"_ Emmett told his mate with far too much amusement. _"Go ahead and bring them back here! I would love to see if these Volturi are as tough as they think they are."_

"_Oh Emmett, don't say that…"_ Esme gasped as Rosalie growled out: _"You realize most people just ask for a keychain or tee shirt when they want a souvenir?"_

Emmett laughed unabashedly at their duress. While he got a good chuckle, I was bouncing up and down the Carpathians creating dummy trails like a paranoid jackrabbit.

"_The Volturi are not going to follow Bree home,"_ Alice told everyone firmly.

I sighed in relief along with Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie while Emmett grumbled discontentedly. If Alice said the Volturi wouldn't follow me to home to Forks then it had to be true. As nice as it was to know I wasn't a dead(er) girl walking I was far from content with the situation. The whole reason for my trip was to warn Fred about the Volturi but now there was a good chance I might lead them right to him. Then again, if I _didn't_ find Fred he would probably end up seeing the Volturi anyway.

Why did I have to kick up a hornet's nest between a rock and a hard place?

"Alice? Can you see _any way_ I can reach Fred before he finds the Volturi?" I asked nervously.

There was a pause followed by a sigh from Alice. "_I'm sorry, Bree; nothing is coming to me."_

"How can that be?" I asked.

"_I've never met Fred and it's really hard to look for someone when you don't know who you're looking for,"_ said Alice unhappily. _"Unless I get a random flash or you make a decision that could lead to your paths crossing, I'm afraid I won't be much help to you."_

"_Bree, I know you're worried about your friend but we're all worried about you,"_ Esme spoke up again. "_Please? Won't you come home?_"

I shook my head even though Esme couldn't see it. "If something happened to Fred because I quit on him I would never forgive myself."

"_But what if something happens to you?"_ Esme asked urgently.

"_Your loyalty and concern is very admirable, Bree, but I honestly don't believe the Volturi would have any reason to cause Fred harm,"_ said Carlisle earnestly. _"From what you said about him Fred sounds like the sort of vampire they would appreciate having the chance to meet."_

"That's what worries me," I said as an idea struck me. "Alice, you said you can't find Fred because you've never met _him_ but you've met the _Volturi_. Can you see anything about them that involves Fred?"

"_Hmm. Let me try…"_ Alice trailed off. This pause was longer than the last. I didn't know if that was a good sign or bad one. After what felt like an eternity in and of itself, Alice said: _"…that's so odd. I'm not entirely sure but I wonder…maybe I have been seeing Fred after all but, for some reason, I keep glossing over his future."_

"_You mean like with the La Push pack?" _Jasper asked, bewildered.

"_Not exactly. I can't see the shape-shifters at all. Fred, on the other hand, is there but it's like he's in a blind-spot I didn't know I had with vampires,"_ Alice said, sounding extremely frustrated with the prospect.

"It must be Fred's talent. I think it keeps throwing me off his scent, too," I said. As cool as Fred ability was it was protecting him _a little too well_ for my liking. "Fred can repel even thoughts about him so you'll forget that he's even around. I wouldn't expect that to apply to seeing into his future as well but maybe because you're _technically_ looking for Fred, his ability keeps you from noticing him."

"_What a fascinating prospect,"_ Carlisle marveled.

"_And a real annoying one,"_ Alice said, which I completely agreed with.

"Maybe this wouldn't be an issue if Fred knew Alice and didn't care that she was keeping an eye on him," I suggested.

"_Until then, I'll just have to try and concentrate harder," _Alice said stubbornly_. "Hopefully now that I know why I keep overlooking Fred I'll be able to work past the interference. For the time being, though, I think the only way I'll find Fred's future is if it intersects with Bree's future since I see her clearly. Of course, there's always a chance that I might lose her future too, like with the shape-shifters. I guess I won't know until it happens."_

This possibility didn't sit well with Esme at all. _"Bree, I'm begging you: come home. It makes me too nervous to think of Alice losing sight of you completely. I promise we'll all help you look for Fred as soon as your back."_

This was the third time Esme asked me to come home. It killed me to make her so distraught so I admitted defeat. "Alright, I'll come back as soon as I can. It'll be dawn soon and it looks like it's going to be a clear day but I'll be on the first flight after nightfall."

"_I'm so glad to hear that_," Esme nearly sobbed. _"Call me when you know what flight you'll be on and when you land."_

"_I could tell you that myself, Esme,"_ Alice said as though insulted. _"In the meanwhile, you should keep your phone on, Bree. My visions won't be very useful if you need to check your voicemail to receive them."_

"Don't worry; I'll keep it on," I told her. "I'll check in later and see you all in about a day."

The Cullens offered me an assortment of goodbyes before I hung up. I stopped running in circles up and down the rocky slopes of the Carpathians and headed in the direction of Cluj-Napoca, the informal capitol of Transylvania. I could lay low there until it was dark enough to take a plane out of the international airport close to the city. It would probably be less boring to just hang around outside but I didn't want Alec to stumble on whichever rock I hid myself under.

I spent the rest of my hurried trek wondering where Alec was. I used every trick I knew to throw him off my scent but – in the seventy-two times I glanced over my shoulder – I didn't spot Alec once. I considered the possible explanations for this. One – I was super-awesome at escaping vampires. Two – I _wasn't_ super-awesome at escaping vampires but Alec was really terrible at tracking them. Three – Alec somehow figured out a way catch up to me without a direct pursuit and he was just biding his time while I unwittingly played right into his hands. Or four – Alec didn't bother chasing after me at all because he just didn't care enough to try.

It was weird but, for some reason, that last explanation bothered me even more than the chance I was walking into a trap. I tried to rationalize that feeling, telling myself that it was the unending suspense that troubled me, not Alec's indifference. It would be _a good thing _if Alec decided I wasn't worth getting upset over.

I entered Cluj-Napoca without issue and picked a hotel to spend the day in. I couldn't think of any other place that I would be able to spend the whole day in without drawing attention to myself so I decided to rent a hotel room, even though it felt like a total waste of money. The fact it was a _five-star hotel_ didn't make me feel any less ridiculous since its swanky accommodations would be wasted on me. The sun was moments from rising, though, so I sucked it up since I didn't have time to find a budget motel.

With two flicks of my fingers, I popped a set of contacts onto my eyes and approached the check-in desk self-consciously. The Cullens were insanely wealthy but, after two months, I still wasn't used to "nice things". I spent all my human life and the first half of my second settling and scraping for whatever I could get so I definitely felt out of my element. The young woman covering the desk yawned discretely into her fist, which reminded me of the hour. I was used to staying up all night and only socialized with people who did the same.

I was almost at the front desk when the concierge stopped me. He was a reasonably attractive man in his late twenties who looked like he could smile his way through any situation. Unfortunately, even his finely honed professionalism couldn't mask how hard he was staring at me. This was the part where he figured out I was a fifteen year old girl with no parents, luggage or reservations and asked me politely to leave.

"Miss Tanner; I'm so happy you've arrived," the concierge greeted. His perfect English didn't shock me but the familiarity of his words did. "Your assistant explained the situation. I can only imagine how disoriented you must be but rest assured you will have nothing more to worry about during your stay."

"My assistant?" I repeated quizzically.

"Yes, I believe her name was Alice – you may call me Ionel, by the way," the concierge introduced himself with a bow of his head. "As I was saying, Alice told me of the misfortune you've suffered since departing Hollywood – your family and manager missing their flights, yours getting rerouted and delayed, not to mention the loss of your luggage. I hope this won't suffer too long a delay. Please take comfort in knowing that all your expenses have already been taken care of through your assistant so you needn't do anything but enjoy yourself during your stay."

Now it made sense. Probably the second I decided to go to Cluj-Napoca Alice saw I would end up coming to this hotel. I had the Cullens' magical black credit card but all the money in the world couldn't distract from the fact I was an unattended minor with just a backpack. The hotel probably would have figured I stole the card and called the police. At least Alice's diva sob story and reciting her own credit card number explained away any and all doubt.

"Yes, I'm pretty sick of traveling at this point," I said, not having to do a whole lot of acting to play the part Alice fitted me with.

Ionel took this as a hint to show me to my room. During the elevator ride he listed off all the features the hotel had to offer, such as a fitness center, spa and gourmet restaurant for both dining and room service. Apparently Alice had also taken the liberty of asking Ionel to arrange for several high-end boutiques in Cluj-Napoca to send over clothing and accessories to "replace what the airport lost". I had to roll my eyes. Probably the only thing that annoyed Alice more than me kicking Volturi or Fred blocking her ability was me wearing the same simple outfit I borrowed from Irina for several days in a row. Knowing my fashionista sister, I would end up coming home with ten suitcases full of new clothes as a subtle reminder that even alone and abroad Alice expected me to dress my best.

The room Ionel took me to was on the top floor of the hotel and the sight of it made my jaw dropped so hard I thought it would crack the marble tile. It was the kind of room hotels set aside in case world leaders, members of royalty and platinum recording artists felt like dropping in.

"Alice told you to give me this room?" I asked in disbelief. What did Alice think I was going to do with complimentary room-service, a king-sized feather bed, 1000-thread count sheets and a bathroom big enough to fit a swim team?

"Actually, took the liberty of upgrading your accommodations for no extra charge. These suites are rarely used and I thought you deserved a little comfort and could use some rest," Ionel said, giving me a long look again. "If you need anything else, I will personally see to it. Perhaps after you've refreshed I could introduce you to the city? Cluj-Napoca has a rich culture and amazing nightlife."

Ionel wore a blushing, hopeful expression. Vampire beauty always put humans in a fluster. Add on our pleasant voices and alluring scents and it becomes hard to blame a guy for trying, even if Ionel is almost twice my age I could fault him for stirring my thirst, though. My throat constricted at the sight of the blood warming his soft skin but my feast of indigenous creatures but it was probably in Ionel's best interest if he didn't hang around me too long.

"That sounds like it would be fun, Ionel, but I'll be flying out of the country tonight," I forced a smile and tried to seem at least somewhat disappointed.

"What about lunch then? I know all the best places to dine in this city, any cuisine you prefer," said Ionel, still optimistic. "I wouldn't be doing my job if I let you leave without experiencing something the city has to offer."

Ionel's persistence was starting to irk me. He was only acting this way because everything about me screamed "appealing" and I wasn't even as gorgeous as Rosalie. She could steal a vampire's breath away so I could only imagine what effect she would have on a guy like Ionel. It reminded me of how superficial humans could be. I got taken in by Riley's good looks and other appealing qualities and where did that lead me? Most humans who get taken in by a vampire don't become glittery statues, though. Most just get treated like a juice box and if Ionel didn't want to get punctured he needed to get moving.

"I would love to but I feel like I haven't slept in months. I think I need to rest up and relax before my flight," I said, motioning to the dark circles under my eyes.

"Of course, Miss Tanner; I completely understand. If you change your mind, though…" Ionel said, unable to keep a note of dejection out of his voice. He gave me one another long look that ended with him knitting his eyebrows. "How strange. In the lobby your eyes were a beautiful violet but up here they seem so much darker."

"It must be the lighting," I said, knowing full well that my hungry eyes were to blame.

I attempted to tip Ionel for his trouble but he wouldn't accept my money. He was probably still holding out hope I might change my mind. Even if I did, the daylight made it impossible for me to do much of anything other than close the curtains and keep to myself.

To distract myself from my thirst, I toured my lavish suite. The only thing more uncomfortable than my thirst was how I felt in my extravagant hotel room, even though Ionel's reaction indicated I was right at home amongst such beauty. It was hard to feel too flattered by the attention or impressed with myself since everyone I knew was some variation of attractive. None of us fawned over one another's appearances because eyes as sharp as ours made everything seem at least somewhat mesmerizing.

Still thinking with my stomach, I busied myself with anything that would suppress that ever-present thirst in the back of my throat and reminded myself that a human being was supposed to be renting the room. I ran the shower in the bathroom for a few minutes and left a few wet towels bunched on the counter and floors. After flushing a big wad of toilet paper I empted a couple cans of soda and bottled water into the sink then smeared a little toothpaste on the sink basin. I ruffled and littered the rest of my suite enough to make it seem used then flipped on the television just to have something to concentrate on other than the burning in my throat.

Eventually my priorities shifted from thirst to boredom once I realized I had hours to kill before nightfall. I never thought I would miss anything about my time with the other recruits for Riley's newborn army but at least I had books to read and the ever-present threat of total annihilation to keep things from getting too dull. More than anything I felt lonely. I never minded being on my own when my only other company was abusive parents or vampires but now that I had people in my life I actually liked being around I was really starting to miss them.

After booking a seven o'clock flight out of the country with a certain sense of relief I considered calling home again. Esme and Alice would probably talk to me for a while but I didn't want to pester them since I would be seeing them soon. Thinking of home did remind me that I owed a phone call to someone else I liked having in my life.

The phone picked up on the third ring. "Hello? Bree? When did you –"

Seth began yawning too loud to finish his sentence. I did the math quick and realized it was past two in the morning as far as Seth was concerned. I instantly felt bad for waking him up. "I'm sorry; I keep forgetting that not everyone's an insomniac like me."

"Nah, it's cool. I'm just psyched to hear from you," Seth assured me, sounding somewhat more alert now. "Besides it's not like I need a ton of sleep. I'm built tough too, Cheese."

"Did you just call me _'Cheese'_?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh, that's you're new nickname that I made up. Hope you like it," said Seth blithely. "It's not all that clever, though, since you're named after a cheese."

"I don't spell my name B-R-I-E, Seth," I growled. "I veto the use of Cheese as a nickname and if you keep calling me by it I swear I'll put more holes in you than Swiss."

"Okay, fine," said Seth, sulking over my veto power. "How about 'Bumble Bree'? You know, 'cause you're always zipping around, smell like flowers and can sting if you want to."

That and I bumbled my way through nearly anything I tried to do. "I like that one better."

"_I aim to please._ _Did you just get home now? Since I'm already up I could always run over and –"_

"Er, I'm actually I'm not in Forks right now. Or the North American continent," I cut Seth off apologetically.

"_But you_ –" Seth huffed over the receiver then continued in a whine. "_You said you would be back in a week at most and it's been, like, two!_"

"Try _eight days_," I said, smiling at the phone.

Seth paused long enough to count back. "_Yeah, well…I can't help it if today felt like it went by super slow. Where are you, anyway?"_

"Transylvania at the moment."

"_Transylvania!_" Seth cackled over the phone. "_Oh, man, is it like Vampire Graceland over there?_"

"Sorta," I said. While I was thinking about my brush with the Volturi Seth was probably talking about tee-shirts and souvenirs. "Right now I'm stranded in this hotel that is way too fancy for my tastes. It's like the honeymoon suite for Dracula and his brides."

"_I need to start traveling with you. Oh, speaking of weddings, Bella and Edwards was pretty cool…except for the part where Jake almost killed the groom…again."_

I snapped up from my reclined position. "_What?_"

"_Relax! Nothing happened. Jake just freaked over the…um…consummating portion of the honeymoon."_

"Well, they _did_ get married," I knew Jacob had a thing for Bella but what did he think was going to happen? I didn't want to sound totally insensitive, though, since Seth looked up to Jacob. Fortunately a knock on my door spared me the effort of coming up with my own change of subject. "Hold on, I think that's the clothes Alice ordered for me."

"_Clothes?"_ Seth echoed in bewilderment as I let the bellboy in.

The bellboy did a double-take when he saw me but, unlike Ionel, didn't have the nerve to flirt. Wordlessly, he rolled in one rack of dresses and another full of empty luggage with some incoherent mumbles explaining his presence. Once finished, the bellboy excused himself with more mumbling and left before I could offer him a tip.

On the other end of the phone Seth was snickering. I shushed him and rolled my eyes as I inspected the clothes. "Geez. It's all lace and silk. Where does Alice think I'm going to wear half this stuff? It's not like the woods have a dress code."

"_If you're trying to hint that you want to be taken out on a date, I might be able to accommodate so long as you're willing to skip dinner."_

"Wow. Way to see through my clever ruse," I said dryly. I spotted a pair of cargo pants and a periwinkle blouse with a frilly collar that almost qualified as casual. "Hold on, I'm going to change."

"_And the seduction continues…" _Seth chided despite the fact I was already finished switching outfits by the time he finished his sentence. _"Can I ask what you're wearing?"_

"I never knew you were so interested in designer women's clothing, Seth," I said cheerfully while walking over to the bed and flopping down. "You can see them when I get home tomorrow."

"_Sweet! Should I sit on your porch like a good dog and await your arrival?"_ Seth asked.

"Shut-up, Seth!" I laughed at the phone. "Sam would kill you, you know that."

"_Wow, guess you better get an early flight, huh?"_ said Seth innocently.

I shook my head against the pillow. "Why should I rush? You're already the Omega-Male so it's not like they can bust you down to something worse."

"_Whatever, you're the Omega-Cullen,"_ Seth said with a snort before launching into one of our favorite games. "_You're such a runt you're not allowed to eat anything mentioned in the 'Old McDonald' song."_

"You're such a runt the tallest tree you're allowed to mark your territory on is an acorn," I shot back.

"_Yeah, you win this round…" _Seth sighed, then perked up: "_Don't get too cocky, though; I'll have a comeback waiting for when you get home. We can watch martial arts movies and play 'spot the stunt-double'. Or baseball! Edward told me that the Cullens like to have a game whenever there's a thunderstorm. I would be like _the world's_ best outfielder."_

"Does that mean we have to play with a tennis ball?" I wondered sweetly.

If Seth had a snappy comeback ready I missed it. A cotton-thick fog rolled over me until I was submerged in total nothingness. Each of my five senses was absent, leaving me numb and ignorant to everything happening around me. Either I was the first vampire to actually fall asleep or Alec finally caught up to me. My money was on the latter since what I was experiencing it lacked all relaxation I dimly recalled feeling when human.

It felt like I slipped into oblivion itself except for how alert my mind was. I couldn't feel my anxiety but that didn't stop my mind from thinking at a panicked pace. I was utterly unaware of what was happening to my body. I didn't know if I was sitting, standing, flailing or falling at the moment. Was it just a moment? Maybe hours had gone by, even days, and my churning thoughts couldn't tell the difference. What if I was being ripped apart and burned without the vaguest clue I was dying? Would I even realize my doomed fate or would I just cut out mid-thought as I plunged into true and absolute death?

It was disturbing to consider such possibilities but I was also powerless to change my situation. All I could do was wait to see if or when my stupor ended. I ticked off the seconds some grasp of time and hoped my mind was still reliable in that regard. I reached 10,643 when sensation began to prick at my body once more. It had been almost _three hours _since I started counting. Grimly, I waited for full control of my body to return so I could see what the damage was.

Within a second I was back to normal but it felt _much longer_ since my senses returned one at a time. I notice the venom in my mouth first followed soon after by my hearing. The chirp of birds, rustle of leaves and moan of wind told me I was outside, which I immediately found unnerving since the last place I remembered being was in my hotel room. Worse, was the fact something was pinning me to the ground but the mystery of what was cleared up as soon as my sense of smell returned.

Alec.

I almost didn't want to see what came next. The colors and shapes bled back into my vision until I could focus on Alec's smug face hovering inches from mine as he used his body to keep mine pressed into the grass.

"You know, Bree…" Alec drawled out casually. "…imagine my disappointment when you decided to end our pleasant little chat on such a down note…"


	8. Uncharted Territory

**DISCLAIMER** – The _Twilight saga_ and all the characters mentioned in it are the undisputed property of Stephanie Myers. This story was written entirely for non-profit and the sheer love of the series and its memorable characters. Spoilers are included from pretty much included for every single book associated with _Twilight_. Proceed with caution if you haven't read everything, particularly _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_.

I hope everyone enjoys reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Naturally, feedback is always appreciated but never demanded.

Also, be sure to check out my other fanfic _**Ashes through an Hourglass**_, gives Alec's side of the story along with original content featuring the Volturi. (It's sorta what _Midnight Sun_ is to _Twilight_)

**The (Not So) Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

By: Oy! Angelina

**_Chapter 8_**

**Uncharted Territory  
**

"_You know, Bree…imagine my disappointment when you decided to end our pleasant little chat on such a down note…"_

Great. I knew Alec would take that personally. He undoubtedly some grand explanation for why he got the literal boot but I didn't have one. Even though I strived to maintain my composure instinct had a nasty habit of occasionally overriding common sense, which was how I ended up in awkward situations like this from time to time. Hopefully Alec's sanity wasn't as fragile as his ego; otherwise, things were going to get a lot more than just "awkward" pretty quick.

Now that the numbness had entirely ebbed away I took full stock of my predicament. The rays of sunlight seeping through the canopy came in at an angle that suggested it was late afternoon. Based on the thinness of the trees and air, it seemed likely Alec brought us to the Carpathian Mountains but it was just a guess. The last were hours were a total blank so who knew where Alec took me or how he got me here. That begged another question – how did Alec get me out of the hotel I was staying in during the middle of the day?

I had lots of questions for Alec but I started with something simple. "Can you please let me up?"

Alec arched an eyebrow as if amused. "If I do that, what guarantee do I have that you won't attack me or run away? _Again_?"

"None whatsoever," I told him point-blank. "Why are you holding me down, anyway? Isn't that what your power is for?"

"It's hard to carry on a conversation with someone dead to the world," Alec sighed as if I failed to meet some expectation he had for me. "Now, would you mind explaining why you kicked me and ran away like a common playground bully?"

"Sure, right after you tell me why you had to drag me into the middle of nowhere to have this conversation," I spoke through my teeth.

"I wasn't expecting the warmest of welcomes considering how we parted ways and didn't want to risk another overreaction on your part with so many humans around," Alec said calmly.

"Yes, I can see why you would think sedating me, breaking into my room, abducting me and holding me against my will would make your presence far more endearing to me," I answered with the utmost sarcasm.

Alec chuckled richly. "I'm starting to think that instead of just being cranky when you're hungry you're always somewhat surly."

"I get that way when someone makes me a member of their captive audience."

I shrugged from my prone position and used it as an excuse to shift my body in search of an escape. Unfortunately, the way Alec positioned himself across me had my shins trapped beneath his. The rest of his weight was put behind pinning my wrists shoulder width to the grass to keep me from sitting up. Or that was the _theory_, most likely. The reality was I was a newborn precariously close to losing my temper that was liable to beat Alec senseless himself if he didn't let me up of his own accord.

"So, now that I answered _your question_, will you tell me why you left in such a hurry last night?" Alec asked as if oblivious to my fidgeting and foul mood. "Did drinking animal give you rabies?"

I released an angry hiss of air through my teeth. "You were knocking my family and trying to tempt me back to human blood when I made it _repeatedly clear_ I wasn't interested. So I left before you could talk me into doing something I didn't want to do. What more do you want me to say?"

"An apology isn't uncommon, all things considering," said Alec dryly.

"You're right," I said begrudgingly, then softened my tone with sincerity. "It wasn't nice of me to do and I spent the whole day wishing I hadn't. I wasn't something I planned and I wouldn't have done it under normal circumstances. I just lost my temper and you caught the brunt of it. Believe it or not I am sorry I kicked you, Alec."

Alec must have figured I wouldn't offer an apology so easily or, at least, expected a few more rounds of banter because a flash of surprise cut through his generally serene face like lighting through clouds. I didn't know whether my talent was something I could switch on or off but I wasn't _trying_ to sell Alec on my remorse; I _did_ feel bad.

"Well, believe it or not I was trying to help you," said Alec, quiet and earnest.

I nodded as a show of understanding and sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't need anyone's help to want to eat a human."

The look in Alec's burgundy eyes plainly said he didn't consider that a problem. Rather than debate the point, Alec slipped his fingers off my wrists and grazed their tips against my palms. The path Alec traced made my skin forget how cold and unpenatrable it was supposed to be and gave me distinctly human sensations, like urgency, vulnerability and yearning. My vampire body never wanted for anything but blood yet now my flesh stirred with itches and aches that nagged for attention and relief. It reminded me of the effect Diego had on me but different and not in an unwelcomed way.

I eyes moved to Alec's face to see if he was experiencing anything similar but I couldn't read his expression well enough to tell. In a swift motion, Alec rolled off of me and deftly landed on his feet. Wordlessly, he extended a hand to help me up. It echoed Carmen's gesture after I nearly attacked Eleazar; an offer of goodwill rather than assistance. I accepted Alec's hand with less reservation than I ever thought I would show a member of the Volturi, which compelled me to rationalize why Alec invoked such confusing feelings in me.

It _had to be_ some weird aftershock of Alec's ability and now – after hours of numbness – everything felt over-stimulating. _That_ made more sense than me suddenly developing a soft-spot for anyone loyal to the Volturi and I made a conscious effort to keep my suspicions intact.

Speaking of intact, I needed to make sure I still was. It didn't _feel_ like I was missing any body parts but – after almost losing an arm – it was better safe than sorry. I patted myself down from head to toe until I was sure not so much as an earlobe was missing.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked while watching my paranoid performance.

"Checking to make sure everything's still here," I said, wiggling my fingers and toes just for that added reassurance. That was when I noticed what was on my feet. "Did you put these sandals on me when you were using your ability on me?"

The edge to my voice made Alec wary. "Yes. You didn't have any on when…"

"You rendered me helpless and kidnapped me?" I suggested savagely. This wasn't new knowledge but it still upset me and learning Alec did more than just relocate me in my oblivious state made me feel deeply uncomfortable. If I was still capable of blushing I would have done it then out of embarrassment and anger. My voice came out shriller than I intended. "What else did you do when you were using your roofi powers?"

Alec's eyes popped wide as he drew a sharp breath over my words. The satisfaction of Alec's shock was short-lived, though, as his expression clouded over like a fast-brewing storm.

"_Roofie powers?_" Alec spat back as his tightly knit self-control began to unravel. "Exactly what are you implying? Do you think I _molested you_?"

Hearing it phrased like that made me think I was just picking a fight with Alec to remind myself of why the Volturi were not to be trusted but why should I give Alec the benefit of the doubt? No honest, totally innocent person would have gone to such insane lengths just to get an explanation, apology or whatever it was Alec wanted from me.

"How would I know what you did or didn't do?" I answered back lamely.

"Why not use your knack for weeding out truth? Hmm? Unless your ability is severely defective you should have no problem telling whether I can be trusted or not," Alec hinted harshly. "So we are positively clear _– I did nothing perverse to you while using my ability_."

Alec made such a good point and his words rang so true I had no choice but to feel embarrassed. "Okay, I'm sorry I implied that. Just because you're a remorseless killer, a stalker and a kidnapper doesn't mean you're also a sex offender."

Alec ground his teeth so hard I thought he might chip a tooth. "Your apology leaves something to be desired."

"Hey, you're the one who insisted we keep the facts straight," I said curtly. "Are you going to pretend the rest of that isn't true?"

"It's neither here nor there," Alec made a dismissive wave with his hand before reaching into his pocket and producing my star pendant. He held it out for me by the leather cord. "I better return this before you accuse me of thievery as well."

I snatched it back with a snarl. "Why did you take it off me in the first place?"

"I didn't want to risk it getting damaged while I transported you," said Alec with a petulant pout on his lips. "See? I might not show much regard for your personal boundaries or human life in general but I am capable of respecting your property."

"Wow, if only all sociopaths were as sweet as you, Alec," I said, slipping my necklace back on and throwing Alec a resentful look as I folded my arms. "Are we good? Because I need to figure out where the hell I am and what you did with my passport before I catch my flight home."

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Alec asked, sounding both irritated and mystified.

"Seriously, what part of our quality time together so far makes you think I would want to hang around?" I leveled my gaze on him and ticked off points on my fingers as I named them. "We have nothing in common, we spend more time fighting than we do talking, I don't trust your coven and you don't respect mine, you keep encouraging me to eat humans, your twin sister tortured me _twice_ – is that enough reasons for you or should I move on to the next hand?"

"That's hardly fair, Bree. How do you expect to find any common ground by dwelling on all the negative subjects already touched upon?" Alec demanded.

"Screw this. I'm just going to swim home," I said, already stalking west.

"Hold on one moment, won't you?" Alec said as he grabbed the crook of my elbow. I stopped walking and peered at Alec over my shoulder. The look I gave him encouraged Alec to release his hold on me while he continued. "I realize I personally haven't given you much incentive to spend any more time with me than you already have and – given your history with the Volturi – you have every reason to be wary of me. I'm willing to take responsibility for my part and apologize for it if you would give me a chance to."

"Why do you care what I think of you, Alec?" I asked, truly bewildered. "You're one of the most important members of one of the most important covens in the world while I'm just some AWOL cannon-fodder both your sister and the Cullens considered too pathetic to kill. I am not someone you need to worry about impressing."

Alec scowled fiercely at my assessment even though I didn't say a single bad thing about him. He worked his mouth like he was biting back some undesirable words as he pinned his eyes to mine.

"I honestly don't know why it matters to me but it does nonetheless," Alec said with a shocking amount of honesty. "Look, Bree - I believe there is a lot more to you than your diet or the coven you associate with but how can I know what that might be if you rush off? Are you honestly telling me that an immortal can't put her travel plans off a little or are you that content to write me off for eternity?"

I labored a sigh. "Even if I did agree what is there to learn about one another that could possible overshadow all the rest?"

"There's more to life than who you know and what you eat," Alec said evenly. "All we need to do is avoid those hot-button issues and we're bound to have more civil discussions."

I studied Alec with skeptical expression. "So if you want to talk about books and movies instead of the fact you're comfortable killing humans and that your coven wants to rip mine to shreds?"

"It's called _compartmentalizing_. Give it a try; you might like it," Alec said somewhat patronizingly.

I had no doubt someone like Alec could readily divorce himself from inconvenient truths and uncomfortable emotions. It was probably part of the Volturi orientation program. I wasn't nearly thrilled about suppressing my humanity in the interest of chitchatting with Alec but he did have a point - I was immortal with nothing but time to waste. If Alec was willing to play nice and not act like a total agent of evil then what was the harm in just talking with him for a while? A little friendliness might even improve Cullen-Volturi relationships and that was worth taking a later flight home.

"Okay, I'll stay for a while," I agreed while drawing a deep, bracing breath. "_Provided_ you give me my phone and passport back, tell me where I am and promise to keep your powers to yourself."

"We're in the Carpathian Mountains along the Ukrainian border," Alec said all too accommodatingly.

"Why here of all place?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I was traveling with another member of the Volturi guard before I came across you. I want to make it easy for Corin to find me once she's finished cleaning up after some careless nomads," Alec said, inclining his head ponderously. "I think you would like Corin. She has a humane attitude towards eating."

"She eats animals?" I asked, surprised.

"No," Alec admitted. "But she isn't cruel and prefers to have me numb her meals whenever I'm available to."

It felt like we were drifting back to the unfriendly territory of Alec persuading me to drink human blood so I smiled and said as sweetly as I could: "So where is my phone and passport?"

"I packed it with your luggage," said Alec, motioning towards the valley below.

"You packed for me?" I asked, once again unhappy with how Alec occupied himself while I was left unawares. "Why?"

"I believe we've already established I'm a very sweet sociopath in that respect," said Alec, smiling.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't resist smiling myself. "Alright then - tell me something about you that I don't know."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Wow! Thank you everyone for the overwhelming interest and encouragement you guys are offering. Your heartfelt words and continuing support make checking my email the high-point of my day. I'm thrilled you guys seem to like the story as much as I enjoy writing it.

Aside from my undying gratitude, I have a couple things to throw at you.

1) I have a poll going pertaining to this fic that can be accessed here - .. I'm curious to see what people are crossing their fingers for.

2) I have opened a forum pertaining to this fanfiction at .net/forum/The_Not_So_Short_Second_Life_of_Bree_Tanner/76536/. I'll throw up random whatevers for people to chew over so I can get a sense of what people are most invested in regarding the story. Feel free to post any of your own topics. My only request is to try and keep it relevant to or in the spirit of this fic and Bree Tanner (i.e. No Team Jacob/Edward debates, discussion about how hot the film actors are) since there are PLENTY of general Twilight forums out there. Otherwise, post to your heart's content!


	9. Building Better Bastards

**DISCLAIMER** – The _Twilight saga_ and all the characters mentioned in it are the undisputed property of Stephanie Myers. This story was written entirely for non-profit and the sheer love of the series and its memorable characters. Spoilers are included from pretty much included for every single book associated with _Twilight_. Proceed with caution if you haven't read everything, particularly _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_.

I hope everyone enjoys reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Naturally, feedback is always appreciated but never demanded.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Racheakt** for the _amazing_ playlist he complied in honor of both Bree and Alec's tales. The tracks are incredibly fitting to the characters and story thus far and I tip my hat to Racheakt by enjoying his fine taste in music while writing this chapter.

**The (Not So) Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

By: Oy! Angelina

**_Chapter 9_**

**Building Better Bastards**

"Alright then - tell me something about you that I don't know," I said to Alec.

Thus far, all I knew about Alec was confined to him having a psychopath for a sister, he frequently destroyed vampires at the request of his coven, was apathetic towards human life and was seriously begging for a restraining order with the stunt he pulled so we could talk out our seemingly endless differences. Although I agreed not to dwell on these fun facts I held out little hope that I would be reinstating the BFF Club anytime soon.

I watched Alec debate what response to offer me. I couldn't call it stalling since Alec was older than me by a few centuries and that was bound to give him an ample amount of personal trivia. Nonetheless, he seemed like he was over-thinking a simple question so I helped him out.

"What do you do for fun? Like hobbies and such," I prompted.

"I like to reconstruct medieval torture devices and vandalize crypts," Alec volunteered cheerfully.

I gaped at him until a tingle at the front of brain noted the insincerity of his statement. After that, I gave an embarrassed chuckle for believing Alec, if only for an instant. It made me aware of low my opinion was of Alec and that – possibly – it was a little too harsh.

"Okay, seriously," I insisted.

"Seriously, I rarely have much free-time to speak of so my hobbies are few and far between," Alec said, shrugging. "What can I say? I'm married to my work."

I pursed my lips skeptically. "Come on. I refuse to believe your every waking hour is focused on being an accessory to murder and preventing mayhem."

"And what's so wrong with mixing business with pleasure?" asked Alec. As happy as I was Alec hadn't decided to take offense to my off-handed remark he didn't have to seem _quite so amused_ by how I summed up his work experience. "Yes, I do have a few interests outside my service to the Volturi, although I'm not sure they would enthrall such a…modern girl."

I wondered whether "modern" was Alec's polite way of calling me too young or too immature to appreciate his oh-so deep nature and hobbies. "Try me."

"Very well. For entertainment, I often attend operas and visit museums," Alec waved his hand idly as he catalogued his leisure time. "Cinema and theatre occasionally hold my interest, though I find ballet too clumsy to enjoy. I like books but, after so many years, I'm hard-pressed to find worthwhile material since I've read everything worth reading. And, every so often, I will sit a university lecture and snicker over the humans' grasp of history and literature."

"You know, you were setting up a nice 'cultured and worldly' vibe until you mentioned the part about heckling teachers and humiliating their students," I said with a snort.

"What can I say? It's a guilty pleasure," said Alec, unabashed. "You'll see the humor in a century or so when you hear humans wax philosophical on eras you lived through.

I leveled my gaze on Alec, unconvinced. "Uh-huh."

"Fine. I'll attempt to redeem myself," Alec said, laboring a sigh. "I like exploring places humans rarely see on account of their fragile mortal coils."

I perked up, able to see the merit in that. One of the few genuinely awesome things about being a vampire was having the ability to go virtually anywhere you wanted without having to pack a million things or worry about starvation, suffocating, extreme temperatures and anything else liable to kill a human.

"What kind of places have you gone?" I asked eagerly.

Alec gazed off into space as he reflected on his sight-seeing expeditions. "Well, I enjoyed wandering around the Sahara for a bit and the death zones on mountain peaks always have nice views but caves are more fascinating. Mammoth Cave in Kentucky was fun to survey on account of their length but the Yoronya Cave in Abkhazia was more impressive on account of its depth. I meant to visit the Ox Bel Ha Caves when we were resolving the wars in Mexico but our work was too demanding."

I nodded along emphatically, promising myself that I would visit those places myself. "Have you been to Antarctica?"

"No," Alec sighed with a note disappointment. "It's such a long swim and there's nothing to eat out there."

"I'm sure they have penguins and seals," I said in a sickly-sweet tone. Ha! So there was at least on advantage to having a non-human diet.

"Now, what sort of monster would I be if I ate such adorable little animals?" Alec smirked back.

It was stupid to let myself be guilted by someone who probably considered babies the vampire equivalent to veal but penguins were pretty darn cute. "I'm sure I can find a nice, juicy kraken or something."

"Try the Mariana Trench," Alec suggested.

"_You've been to the bottom of the Mariana Trench?_" I gaped. I remembered enough from school know that was the deepest part of the ocean with pressure too crushing for humans to withstand. I shook my head in astonishment. "I didn't think even our kind could handle it down there."

"It's a little uncomfortable and it wreaks havoc on your equilibrium," Alec admitted. "Still, you should visit it when you have the chance."

I was sorely tempted to hop into the ocean and start paddling. "And there are _really_ Krakens down there or did you make that up?"

Alec shrugged with an impish grin that actually made him look like a fourteen year old boy. "I suppose you'll have to see for yourself."

"Have you found Atlantis?" I asked, only half-serious.

"Not yet, no," Alec said with a chuckle. "I'll be sure to let you know if I ever stumble across it, though."

"Great! I'll send you a postcard from Antarctica," I said brightly.

Listening Alec's various adventures made me wistful for the brief time Diego and I spent together. Diego liked exploring too, which was how he found the underwater cave we spent that one precious day in. If we had only been smart enough to flee as soon as we realized Riley was lying, I bet Diego would have loved seeing the world like no human could ever.

"So what do you do for fun?" Alec asked, intruding on my bittersweet memories and broken dreams.

"Nothing half as interesting as what you do to kill time," I said, feeling disadvantaged. Everything I enjoyed doing seemed so dull by compare. "Most of my hobbies are still pretty humanish."

"You're still adjusting to all this," Alec said pleasantly. "It will take you a few years to absorb knowledge and soak up experiences."

"And then I'll probably just be bored with life altogether," I grumbled.

"Don't be so pessimistic. I've been around for centuries and I'm still thoroughly enjoying myself," said Alec with absolute sincerity. "Although, I must admit chasing you around has proved a bigger challenge than I've faced in years. I'm not used to people escaping me."

"Glad I could bring a little suspense to your life," I said, not nearly as entertained by our game of cat-and-mouse.

"Honestly, you should be proud," said Alec, edging closer to me. "I was convinced I had you but then you pulled that clever little maneuver with the lamppost to throw me off your scent. Considering your young age, I'm impressed with your of resourcefulness."

"Thanks," I said, shifting my weight with an awkwardness that didn't suit my graceful body. Essentially Alec was complimenting my ability to avoid getting myself killed on the spot. Did that seriously count for praise amongst the Volturi? Maybe I _should_ pat myself on the back a bit since there were pyres of vampires who failed to escape Alec. "If it's any consolation I totally didn't expect I would get out of Sibiu."

"Actually, that makes me feel _worse_ for overestimating myself and underestimating you," said Alec with enough humor for the subject. "I mean it, though; our kind might make excellent predators but, when we become prey, few of possess the survival skills necessary to live through the experience. Our instinct is almost always to choose fight over flight and that often leads to peril. I sincerely think you're ahead of the curve in adapting to our tumultuous lifestyle."

I bet there were vampires who literally killed hoping to impress Alec and the Volturi in general but I wasn't sure how much I wanted Alec's respect. It was the kind of double-edged sword that seemed too easy to end up falling on.

"Do you think I'm just trying to flatter you?" Alec asked, responding to my uneasiness.

"No, I know you mean it and I appreciate you saying all that," I said. Even if I wasn't sure what to do with Alec's accolade there was no sense in insulting him. "The one thing I don't have to worry about is ever accepting a false compliment."

Alec lifted his chin with an inquiring look. "How accurate is your ability?"

"How accurate is yours?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as I clasped my hands behind my back. "You must not need eye-contact to make it work considering how you snatched me from my room."

Yes, I was still bitter over having the wool pulled over my eyes but that didn't mean I wasn't genuinely curious of how Alec's talent worked. Supposedly he and his twin were two of the most – if not _the most_ – powerful vampires in existence. I couldn't believe they got that way by accident and decided to get whatever insight I could on the subject while Alec was in a chatty mood.

"Eye-contact isn't necessary for me anymore, though it requires less focus on my part if I can see my targets. Otherwise, it's like groping blindly until I detect someone," Alec measured his words slowly. I assumed the mechanics behind his sensory nullification were so complex, subtle and personal it was hard for him to articulate his power in a way I could comprehend. "Once I have hold of someone I can keep them under my influence as an afterthought indefinitely; though, it varies depending on how many people I'm trying to maintain control over."

I was surprised by how little reservation he showed for explaining his talent for me. My ability was nothing compared to Alec's but even I wasn't quick to share the specifics of how it worked.

"What's the largest group of people you've ever held at one time?" I asked.

"Seventeen," said Alec as if hadn't exerted much energy in the effort and felt he could do better. "The newborn armies the Volturi encountered in Mexico were rarely under a dozen."

Alec definitely had an ego to him but I was starting to think it was somewhat justified. I doubt Jane would have missed an opportunity to crow even the smallest of accomplishments but Alec didn't seem inclined to pat himself on the back for trivial reasons. I found it pretty admirable and mildly disconcerting that Alec was still ambitious enough to push himself even though the Volturi were more than satisfied by his work.

"What of yourself?" asked Alec, turning the discussion over to me. "What do you understand of your talent so far?"

I still felt hesitant about telling Alec too much about myself but it didn't seem fair to hold out considering how forthcoming Alec had been about his own. "Eleazar said I'm good at sensing the sincerity of people and what their motives are. It's also easier for me to convince people I mean what I say."

Alec stiffened and gave me a wary look. "Do you mean you can lie to people and make them believe you?"

"No!" I said, aghast. Was it a Volturi thing to assume _everyone_ was out to control the world? "I don't think I can outright lie, just ease any doubts someone might have about what I'm saying. I can't just persuade people to believe whatever I want them to."

"Perhaps for now," Alec mulled the possibilities. "Your talent is still maturing. Initially, it took my total concentration to immobilize a handful of people and now it's practically a reflex. Who can say what intuition you might develop for the motives of others or how you might be able to sway them?"

I narrowed my eyes and resentfully watched the wheels turn in Alec's brain. "I guess we'll never know because I have no current plans for world domination."

"Well, that's good. I doubt plotting global tyranny is a strong suit of yours," said Alec with a wry smile.

"I'm sure you would know," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I might possess a talent for controlling a situation but let's not exaggerate," said Alec as sauntered closer and inclined his smirking head. "Now, if you were referring to Volturi's collective authority, I thought we made covens a taboo subject for the time being. Of course, I'm always willing to discuss the finer points and less appreciated purpose of mine if you're curious."

"No thanks. Mine is not an inquiring mind when it comes to that topic," I told Alec point-blank. There was nothing Alec could say to make me believe the world was a better place because it had puppet-masters pulling its strings and yanking my chain. "I'm glad you really like your talent, Alec, but I don't envy you for it."

Alec shrugged the comment off. "People tend to be more impressed by Jane's."

"Ugh! I'm less impressed by _hers!_" I said with a fierce scowl. After being on the receiving end of each twin's talent it wasn't even a question which one I preferred. "It's not a matter of how flashy or dangerous your abilities are, it's the fact I wouldn't want to use either _ever_ on anybody else and what's the point in having a talent you don't want to use?"

"None whatsoever," Alec agreed wholeheartedly. "Fortunately, I don't believe any of our kind is afflicted with an ability they wouldn't want seeing as they're supposedly extensions of our being, albeit with a few interesting adjustments."

I gave Alec a queer look as I tried to imagine what he and his sister were like as humans to end up with talents that made them walking weapons of mass destruction. Then again, it was always possible their abilities reflect very little of who they once were since Edward's intuitive nature as a human gave him the ability read minds for miles or how Jasper's charismatic personality made him not just attune to moods but capable of manipulating them.

"Why do you think you and Jane have the abilities you do?" I asked since Alec was likely to have the best insight into his own talent.

"It's hard to say since my human life wasn't worth remembering," Alec said with a tone of indifference that didn't sound like they fully supported the weight of his memories. I was getting the impression Alec spent a lot of time walling himself off from the things most people cared about and, after a couple centuries, I imagined those walls were as tall as they were thick.

"So you can't remember _anything_ from being human?" I pried at the bricks and mortar. "If you can't, it's not like you'd be the first. Alice ended up with amnesia after she became a vampire so her human life is a total blank for her."

Alec's gaze shifted to me unappreciatively for pressing the issue. "It's not as though I recollect nothing of that period; however, the dull senses and unreliable memory that afflicts humans makes it so burdensome to concentrate on moments so mundane. It all happened long ago and whenever I make an attempt to shift through the specks and fragments all that remains of those memories are either too precious to discard or cut too deep to ever forget."

I hadn't considered whether Alec had a _happy_ human life or not and regretted my active effort to unearth all the things Alec preferred to keep buried. If anyone could empathize with how I planned to ease off the subject as gracefully as I could but Alec continued.

"Jane and I were infamous long before we were vampires. The world was gradually turning its back on superstition in favor of more enlightened thinking; however, there were still pockets that hid fear and ignorance. We I had the misfortune of being raised in one such village. Twins were considered an oddity under the best of circumstances and the fact we were bore by an unwed mother who would never named our father didn't improve our situation. The adults shunned us and spread unkind rumors while their children never squandered an opportunity to harass Jane or I. We learned at an early age only to trust and depend upon one another but that saved us from few of the torments and indignities our peers enjoyed inflicting upon us."

"I thought it took a village to raise a child, not make their lives miserable," I said reproachfully. It wasn't that I doubted Alec's word but I had trouble envisioning Jane and Alec – two of the most feared individuals amongst our kind – ever being the victim in any situation. It definitely gave me my first big clue as to why Alec and Jane had such prickly dispositions and so much fun being the scariest people around. "How did you guys handle it?"

"In our own little ways; some healthier than others," Alec smiled unpleasantly. "Jane despised feeling helpless and my sister's approach to retribution was as clever as it was cruel but, alas, Jane always was something of a gloater. She reaped what she sewed quite often and – since our fates are intertwined – I suffered more than my fair share of reprisal."

Surprise, surprise. "That didn't make you mad?"

"At my sister? No. Jane is Jane and I expect nothing more and nothing less of her," Alec said as if that was his catch-all excuse for anything his twin did. "My temperament has always run a few degrees less than Jane's, which allowed me to keep a cool head. So, after a while, we fell into a simpler, more effective pattern - Jane would get mad and I would get even."

Alec's casual, almost nostalgic delivery sent a chill down my spine. I assumed his scheming and callousness were products of his time spent amongst the Volturi, not inherent features of his character. I didn't want to imagine exactly how Alec settled his scores with the angry village-folk and I didn't plan to ask, so I said instead:

"We don't have to keep talking about this if you don't want to."

Alec seemed amused by my consideration of his feelings. "I don't care to reminisce on my boyhood but it's important I illustrate the climate Jane and I grew up in so you might understand why it is I believe we possess the talents we do."

"Okay…" I said, unsure if I even wanted to hear Alec's theories anymore.

"Both my sister and I harbored a lot of resentment over the constant disrespect we received and loathed to feel as weak as we did. We desired power and the ability to demand respect and I believe our respective demeanors might explain why our talents developed as they did. I was always better at restraining my frustrations than Jane so she frequently took a proactive approach to dealing with our problems where as I was more reactive. She played offense and I played defense and we did so as a team. Likely, our talents manifested along similar lines; complimenting each other's strengths while accounting for the other's limitations. Jane is swift pain and I'm gradual restraint."

I nodded thoughtfully. The few things I knew about each of the twins aligned well with Alec's speculations but it left me wondering something else. "Do you think you and Jane would have the same talents you do now if the people in your village were nicer to you?"

Alec stared blankly at me like the idea never occurred to him before I mentioned it, which felt so tragic to me. The only reason the world probably had two monsters like Alec and Jane was because they had angry villagers chasing them around with pitchforks and torches. If they had been a couple of healthy, well-adjusted kids maybe their abilities would have developed into something positive – maybe not rainbow eye-beams and mists of bubbles positive – but something that wasn't rooted in so much pain and anger.

Great. Now, I felt bad for Alec and I didn't like it. It meant I had to feel bad for Jane too and I didn't want to have the least bit sympathy for that pain-inducing, pygmy she-devil.

"It's possible they might have manifested along different lines to achieve similar results but Jane and I are what we are," said Alec, not tempted to show the least bit introspection on the subject. "I told you what I did to illustrate a point, not illicit pity, Bree. I never developed a habit for feeling sorry for myself and would prefer you not either."

"It doesn't matter whether you want people to feel sorry for you, Alec; I think you _need_ people to," I said, mournful and bitter. "My home was so damn broken you could have gotten splinters from it. Things were horrible when my parents were together and they got worse when they split up. Mom just left me with Dad even though she _knew_ it meant I'd get her share of his bad mood, too. For a while I wondered why she didn't love me enough to stay or, at least, take with her and Dad always made sure I knew how worthless he thought I was. I never felt safe anywhere with anyone but I couldn't bring myself to ask for help either. Why would anyone care about me when my own family didn't? When I tried running away from my problems I just ended up with a whole new mess of them until, finally, I ended up so far beyond help that…well, look at me."

I motioned to my pale, dead body with a look of distaste. There was probably a legion of fifteen year old girls who would trade places with me in a heartbeat and I would let them, just to say I had a heartbeat again. I wasn't completely nostalgic for my mortality but at least it wasn't human nature be a vagabond serial killer.

"The twisted thing is I got _exactly_ what I wanted. I don't need a roof over my head, I don't need my mother to take care of me, I don't have to worry about my father hurting me. I didn't just _die _to get my wish granted, I _killed_ for it and I'll _keep killing for it_ because it's the only thing I need now," I said miserably. "So, yeah, you need pity, Alec. Everybody needs pity because if they don't get it then people grow hard and cold and they just don't care when somebody ends up dead, including themselves."

Alec watched me carefully throughout my rant, likely waiting to see if I would try and punt him over a mountain ridge. Yet another _glorious_ thing about being a vampire – inspiring fear and inflicting violence. I sighed, giving up on my lament so I would radiate a little less hostility. It was bad enough I wasn't safe for human company without making vampires afraid to hang out with me too.

"Okay, I'm through pitying myself. At least for the moment," I promised half-heartedly. "Let's just walk around a while."

"Certainly," Alec said as he led the way.

I gave him points for not remarking on how bitter and crazy I sounded just now. I realized it was futile to complain: my human life was a total waste of time, energy and emotion. I couldn't change my loveless background anymore than I could change the fact that I was, now and forever, a fifteen year old vampire. I needed to make my peace with all this soon or my immortality was going to be as infuriating and tragic as mortality turned out to be.

Alec and drifted aimlessly through the trees and ferns carpeting the valley Alec brought us to and defaulted to following Alec's movements since I had no clue if we were heading anywhere in particular or just wandering. Every so often we hit a pocket of light or stray beams, which made our skin glitter like fresh Christmas snow. It was then I noticed the threads of cinnamon that tinged Alec's hair, reminding me that it was brunette and not black. It also occurred to me that Alec's complexion was distinctly pale.

"Were you from Italy originally or somewhere else?" Italians didn't have a complexion as dark as the warm hue Diego's shimmered with beneath the sun but I knew they were darker than me.

"Jane and I lived in Scotland when we were human; one of the isles, not the mainland," Alec said as though he didn't feel this was particularly vital information about himself.

"Really? You don't have an accent," I said, puzzling over this fact. "Actually, you have _no accent_ – Scottish, Italian or otherwise – unless you're using the local dialect, like when you first spoke to me in Romanian."

Vaguely, I wondered how many languages Alec knew. Probably all of them and a few dead ones, just for good measure. I picked up Romanian in an hour so I knew it wasn't that hard. Maybe I would finally have time to learn Klingon.

"I have plenty of permanent features but, after three hundred and forty-seven years, a few things are bound to erode away," Alec smiled with only the corner of his mouth. "It's almost comforting to know _something_ about me is capable of changing."

I nodded at that. "I'll tell you right now I'm not looking forward to going through puberty _forever_."

The gravity of my situation hadn't crushed me yet but I could feel the pressure looming over me. It was one thing to be sixteen and look fifteen but how would I feel when I was eighteen? Or twenty-one? Or thirty? _Or three-hundred_? Maybe talking with Alec wasn't the worst idea I ever had. At least it gave me a glimpse of what I could expect in the years to come.

"It isn't easy; especially where humans are concerned," Alec warned me somberly. "You'll always be little more than a child yet never regarded as an adult. There are places you can't go without drawing attention to yourself and any place someone 'your age' should be won't stimulate you in the least. People will incessantly condescend to you because they assume you're just old enough to think you know everything but too young to have any genuine life experience. Adults are constantly offering unsolicited advice and assume you should respect and obey them because they're 'older' and will always want to know '_where your parents are'_."

"I don't know if I should be mad at you or grateful for telling it to me straight," I said glumly. At least I was no stranger to adults talking to me like I was an idiot. "I guess there are worse things than dealing with nosy, bossy adults."

"There is – hebephiles," said Alec, sounding like a cord was out of tune in his melodic voice when he pronounced the last word.

Years of reading made me no slouch when it came to vocabulary but that was a new one for me. "What's that?"

"Adults who take a sexual interest in pubescent children," Alec said with no affection.

I made a face, likewise repulsed. "I thought that was a pedophile."

"That word only applies to children who haven't entered puberty. It is also less common than hebephilia," Alec explained dispassionately as he cast me a sideways glance. "Don't be surprised if you get propositioned now and again, especially because of all the natural charms inherent to our kind. It's not as though they can do you any actual harm but it does get very annoying when they're the persistent sort."

A sound of disgust rattled in my throat. It wasn't as though this were a completely foreign concept to me. No girl got through adolescence without at least one pervert making a pass at her but I would never have the luxury of outgrowing that awkward situation.

"Do you get a lot of older women hitting on you?" I asked as I bent my knees slightly and leapt onto a ledge running along the cliff face two-stories up.

Alec laughed darkly at that, then bounding up and fell into step behind me. He made the effort seem as complicated as stepping onto a curb. I wondered if Alec was working with a little more agility than the average vampire or if I was just seeing the product of centuries of practice.

"No, it's mostly males who express a liking for me," Alec said over a moan of wind.

"Lovely," I was cringing again. "Got any tips for brushing them off?"

"Well, I'm always happy to give them an example of what interesting things I like to do with my mouth," said Alec with a palpable amount of satisfaction. "Unfortunately, they always manage to interpret my meaning far differently from what I'm offering."

I felt a moral dilemma coming on. People like me and Alec had nothing to fear from predators like that but the same couldn't be said for human kids. I suppose I could always turn someone like that over to the police but even if I didn't epically expose the existence of vampires in the process I knew first-hand how easy it was for parents and the system at large to fail a child. Ideally, I knew I shouldn't kill humans period but what would be harder for me to live with – knowing I murdered some sicko who took advantage of kids or letting him live and finding out he hurt some boy or girl who wasn't diamond-hard and freakishly strong?

I felt the answer in my heart and I knew it would disappoint Carlisle.

I dug my fingers into the side of the cliff and began climbing like I thought I could physically rise above all the turmoil plaguing my existence. I heard Alec mimicking my motions but he wasn't scaling rocks in cute designer sandals. I placed my grip onto a chuck of stone jutting out and used my free hand to work my footwear loose.

"You couldn't have put hiking boots on instead of these things?" I complained lightly.

"I was working with a limited selection and they were the most practical shoes I could find," Alec defended his choice. "The rest were either barely more than slippers or had four-inch heels."

I flung my sandals up to the top of the peak. I resumed my climb with far more comfort as each foothold felt like carpeted stairs. "Well, that's the only way I'll ever see five foot six."

Alec snorted. "You're complaining to the wrong person about being short. You, Jane and Alice Cullen are the only vampires I don't have to crane my neck to talk to."

"Don't tell me you have a Napoleon complex," I chuckled until a serious question came to mind. "Why were you changed so young? Just bad luck like me?"

"Not exactly," Alec said. Again, his tone made it feel like I picked the wrong subject to broach but he went along with it. "Aro intended to wait until Jane and I were a few years older but…well, there was a _complication_ to his plan."

Alec seethed out the word "complication" with more venom than I had in my body. Maybe my internal quip about angry villagers wasn't that far from the truth. I was content to say nothing more but then Alec answered the question I refused to ask.

"The people in our village burned Jane and I at the stake."

I whipped my body around until my fingertips were all that kept me from plummeting into open air. I wasn't concerned by gravity, though. Not after Alec dropped a bombshell like that.

"_What the hell?_" Was all I could sputter out in reply.

Alec paused his own ascent and showed absolutely no feeling in his composed features. "Aro was traveling with Eleazar when he came upon the village Jane and I lived in. We were half the age we were now when Eleazar predicted our potential and, after that, Aro made it our destiny to one day join the Volturi. He simply couldn't imagine continuing without us but Aro is nothing if not patient and knew he would have to wait. As Aro bided his time, he paid random visits to our village and became a benefactor of our family to ensure Jane and I had all our needs met until it was time to conclude our human existence. Unfortunately, Aro's generosity didn't improve our standing in the community and, eventually, the villagers decided our prosperity – amongst other things – was a sign we were consorting with the Devil and we were declared witches, sentenced to die at the stake."

My jaw was slack in outrage and horror. "_You were just kids!_"

Alec looked mildly offended. "Fourteen was well past the age of innocence in those days. Boys only slightly older than me were entering marriages and had our family not been so unpopular Jane likely would have been betrothed or wed."

I tried to imagine Jane as a happy homemaker and failed miserably. "So Aro had to change you then or let you die?"

"Yes and Aro was never one for wasting potential," said Alec. He climbed to my level and offered a black smile. "My situation isn't ideal but, overall, it worked out well. Plus, I get to delight in the irony that Jane and I were meant to die that day but it was the rest of our village that perished in the end."

"You and Jane killed everyone," I guessed softly.

"Alas, no. Jane and I were writhing in too much agony between our injuries and the affects of Aro's venom," said Alec with true regret. "Aro was the one who sought retribution. As affable as Aro typically is he was livid at nearly losing Jane and I after everything he did and everything he hoped to do with us. No man, woman or child was spared his wrath and – as far as local history is concerned – our village was murdered and put to torch by brigands."

I thought the Cullens had sad stories about the circumstances leading to their transformation but even Rosalie's couldn't compare to Alec and Jane's. At least Rosalie had led a happy, charmed life up until the last hours of it but Jane and Alec were always pained with anger, torment and fear. And, even if nobody tried to kill the twins, Aro would have just swooped in and claimed them a couple years later. Like Alec said, this was his destiny and sometimes destiny felt a lot like doom.

"Neither of you had a chance, did you?" I said sadly.

Alec furrowed his brow as he considered my meaning. "Of surviving our burns? No, I don't expect we would have. I was suffering from such extensive shock that I had no inkling of what was happening around me but Jane…"

Alec refused to finish his sentence but I didn't need him to, now with the shade of that day haunting his eyes. Of everything Alec saw with his acute vision and impeccable memory it was this hazy and imperfect human moment involving his sister that tortured him centuries after that fact. He blinked hard as if that would be enough to crush the memories but the best Alec managed was throwing a few more bricks onto the walls he hid them behind.

My mouth felt strangely dry. "I think, maybe, that might explain where your talents came from."

"It's as good an explanation as any," said Alec, feigning a lovely smile.

I was finally starting to realize how much it took to make a monster and, in the end, we were all just victims of circumstance and creatures who gave us all our demons to inflict upon the world.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** – I intended to add a little more to this chapter but, considering its length, I decided to hold a little back for the next installment. Thanks for your patience and reviews ^^


	10. Ashes and Opals

**DISCLAIMER** – The _Twilight saga_ and all the characters mentioned in it are the undisputed property of Stephanie Meyers. This story was written entirely for non-profit and the sheer love of the series and its memorable characters. Spoilers are included from pretty much included for every single book associated with _Twilight_. Proceed with caution if you haven't read everything, particularly _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_.

**The (Not So) Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

By: Oy! Angelina

**_Chapter 10_**

**Ashes and Opals **

Alec was ruining climbing for me. It wasn't anything he said or did, it's just being privy to his problems got me wondering whether I had my own post-traumatic pastimes and climbing shot to the top of the list.

In the span of my short second life I was all-too aware of how easy it was to misplace memories from my human life but there were a few that stuck out; specifically anything I devoted a lot of attention to or did so often it became almost a reflex. Climbing was like that. As a kid I was always perched on the roof of my house or shimmying up the tallest tree I could find. Sometimes I did it for the sheer freedom and thrill but, more often than not, it was a necessity of survival.

Whenever Dad was in the mood to pick a fight and I wasn't in the mood to be a punching bag I would climb onto the tallest thing I could get a grip on. My plan was usually to hide from Dad until he cooled off or passed out but sometimes I didn't have the luxury of a big head start so all I could do was scurry up something and hope he couldn't follow. Unfortunately, my narrow escapes were as short-sighted as they were short-live because as soon as Dad got a hold of me he would make me pay for however long I made him wait.

It never occurred to me to stop hiding in trees but I did get the bright idea to leave backpacks filled with books, snacks and warm clothes up in their branches to help me bide my time as long as possible. Once I managed to finish a six-pack of soda and five-pound bag of gummy bears while reading two books cover-to-cover before I finally had to come down. The look on my dad's face and things he yelled at me were almost worth the fractured wrist he gave me later. Almost.

I ran away not long after that particular incident and a lot of it had to do with how it felt being out of Dad's reach for that long. When I was on top of something I was on top of the world with nothing looming over me or weighing me down. I could look down on my crappy life like I wasn't really part of it and see all the possibilities stretched before me. The world looked like such a huge place I figured it wouldn't be hard to find a little corner to fit into instead of constantly getting backed into one.

The joke was on me, though. When I left home I wasn't climbing my way out of rock-bottom; I was leaping into an early grave. Now, the only place I belong in this a big, beautiful world is the shadows with all the other Things-That-Go-Bump. It's not all bad, I guess. I can still climb, higher than ever, and I don't do it for any other reason than because I like to. Plus, my eyes are better so I can see farther than most humans can imagine. Maybe one of these days I'll see more possibilities for this life, too.

"Okay, so we've established your neighbors sucked but what were you like as a human?" I asked, wondering if Alec and I had anything else in common besides getting yelled and chased by angry people. "I mean, you grew up in a time I've only read about. That's got to be _a lot_ different from my childhood."

I heard Alec sigh several footholds beneath me. I craned my neck and glimpsed the uncertainty beneath the shimmer of his alabaster face. "That was such a long time ago that anything I can recall from that life has eroded and scattered into specks. It's senseless to dwell on what's lost to me forever, especially since miss so little of it."

Alec's winding motions up the cliff side reminded me of the roses that grew along the terrace of my grandmother's house. Like so many of my human memories the images felt slippery in my brain so I couldn't even recall what color the roses were – in fact, I didn't know for sure if my grandmother was still alive. I figured she wasn't. That made the most sense otherwise I was a special kind of stupid for staying with my dad instead of her.

Even if the details were fuzzy I did remember how those roses made me feel. I would always get enchanted by the beauty and complexity of the rose vines and sometimes I was so entranced I forgot about how prickly they were. Alec was like that and I had to remind myself that, in spite of his elegant, vivid beauty and a few qualities I perceived as soft and alluring, handling Alec required caution and was easier to appreciate at a distance.

"There must be a few things you miss about being human," I persisted. That was what I wanted to believe, anyway. It was just too depressing to think Alec found nothing salvageable about his humanity. "What about Jane? Don't you remember anything about growing up with her?"

Although Jane retained no discernable traits I would identify with a human being she had been a part of Alec's human existence and was the only thing he cared about that survived from it. Thinking about Jane had to give Alec some kind of reminder of what it was like to be human once and - at the very least - his sister was a happy part of that. Why else would he be so attached to her?

"Jane and I were always content onto ourselves and managed to amuse ourselves in quiet ways," Alec said over the crunch of his climb. "Jane enjoyed drawing, painting and needlepoint where as I preferred to read, study nature or make crafts."

"That's pretty cool," I said. The strange thing was that didn't sound all that different from the average kid living in this day and age. Sure, there were televisions and video games but I never met a person whose childhood didn't include art projects. Though, for want of other entertainment, I was willing to bet Jane and Alec did more than make lumpy potholders and popsicle birdhouses. "What kind of crafts did you make?"

"Mostly gifts for my mother or Jane," said Alec. I could see him struggling to remember some examples and appreciated his effort considering how little he seemed to enjoy his human life. "I once used some of Jane's old hair ribbons and shaped them like butterflies and birds to hang over the bed we shared with our mother. I remember carving Mother wind chimes and lanterns with colored glass and images of…flowers, perhaps. Or were they stars? I'm afraid can't picture it anymore. I do recall Mother hung them in every window. Our cottage whispered with the night breeze and the light danced shadows everywhere. I may have loathed my village but I was happy when I was home with Jane and our mother."

I didn't realize it until then but I had stopped climbing. I was too enrapt by hearing Alec's childhood memories to do more than simply listen, not merely to what he said but the affection he spoke with. Even if the details of his youth escaped him, Alec genuinely loved the moments he mentioned. I could almost picture those innocent, happy days myself and it reminded me of something I couldn't afford to forget – we were all human once. Even Jane and Alec.

"Which was your favorite thing to make? Was it the wind chimes, the lanterns or the mobile?" I asked, trying to encourage Alec to remember what little fragments of his humanity that he could.

These were the things the Cullens fought to preserve and recreate as best as their immortal condition could allow. I knew Alec saw it all as nonsense and playacting but these asinine acts and trivial pursuits served as reminders that human life was worth living and we could be more than predators if we worked at is.

Alec closed his eyes, concentrating on those distant, dim memories with greater effort than it would take a human to climb the Carpathian Mountains. "It was none of those things. The craft I liked most was the bird cage I made for Jane. She found a dove…no, it was a _sparrow_. It had flown into the side of our cottage and injured its wing. It couldn't do more than flutter and it wouldn't have survived on its own. Jane pitied the creature and decided to keep it..._her_. Yes, it was a female. Anyway, I made a cage for the sparrow and we hung it by the hearth so she wouldn't get cold. Jane called her…what was it? It wasn't a proper name…Little Sparrow? Little Singer…oh, _Little Sister_! Yes, that was Jane's joke – she said she had a brother _and_ a sister. I remember being jealous of the attention Jane would pay our Little Sister over me but she made Jane so happy and sang so pretty I found it easy to forgive the bird."

My brain wanted desperately to reject the image of Jane – the girl who tortured me _twice_ because she _could_ – nursing wounded animals to health and cooing over them. I naturally assumed if Jane had a soft-side she killed it years ago for being weak, now I wasn't so confident. Maybe Jane needed a map and a compass to find my good graces but I could at least be fair enough to see where she ended up.

"Does Jane still paint and sew?" I asked.

"From time to time," Alec said, smiling fondly at the thought of his twin. "She always had a flare for both but now her skills make the _Mona Lisa_ look like a finger-painting."

I nodded along, trying to imagine how Jane applied those darling talents now. All I came up with were blood-soaked canvases and people with their mouth's stitched shut. At this point I had to wonder if I was irrationally vilifying Jane based on a _horrible_ first impression or if I just wasn't naïve enough to confuse endearing traits with redeeming qualities.

"One of Jane's favorite hobbies was sewing dolls to resemble some of the other children in our village," Alec went on. "When finished, she would leave them as presents for the children to find and keep."

I felt a throb in my chest that reminded me vaguely of how my heart would skip a beat. Had that been Jane's little way of trying to encourage the other children like her and Alec better? It saddened me to think of any girl – even one as terrifying as Jane – struggling so hard to make friends that she would spend hours making toys for the kids who bullied her.

"That was really nice of Jane," I said, unable to believe that combination of words just came out of my mouth.

"No it wasn't," Alec chuckled darkly. "She would stuff them with insect eggs, poison oak and other toxic plants. I helped her find specimens that were non-fatal but very irritating. All these years and I can still remember Catherine breaking into hysterics during church because millions of spiders came pouring out of the doll she had been hugging. Unfortunately, we laughed so hard people quickly guessed who the doll came from."

My mouth swung open as I gaped at Alec, aghast by what he just told me. I definitely spoke too soon about Jane. She was sick. Fundamentally, vilely, irrevocably _sick_. What little girl thought of things like that? More importantly, what little boy helped his sister do something so heinous? Even though it was completely irrational I scratched at phantom itches prickling my skin as I imagined what Catherine must have felt during Jane and Alec's bad joke.

Alec noted the judgment on my face with an unpitying expression. "Before you feel too sorry for poor little Catherine I think you should know also had a pet – a ginger tabby – and she put it in Little Sister's cage while Jane watched. I don't remember what made the other children laugh harder – Jane's sobs, my threats or Little Sister's shrieks. So, yes, I absolutely delight in knowing Catherine suffered the same terror, agony and humiliation she put Jane through."

I didn't think it was possible but my jaw dropped a little more. The sheer level of cruelty was so mindboggling and infuriating I could barely form coherent words in my head. I snapped my mouth shut and hissed through my teeth as that famous newborn rage swelled in my head, crushing out anything that passed for reasonable thoughts or merciful nature. The dark, blood-soaked impulse roiling through me made it a good thing that Alec and I were extremely far away from people because I could not be trusted to control myself. All I could see was red and the only thing I heard was thudding, like the hammer of my heart or blood rushing to my ears even though I knew both were impossible.

"Bree…" Alec spoke calmly, his voice somehow slinking past the repetitive pounding that was starting to annoy me. "…if you keep punching the mountain you're going to cause an avalanche."

I stilled and the jack-hammering noise instantly stopped. Blinking, I sobered from the rage that occasionally claimed my common sense and took stock of what my body did in its absence this time. I was dangling from my left-hand, which was clawed knuckle-deep into the mountain, directly over the gaping hole I apparently beat into the face of the stone. It was roughly as large as a basketball and extended as long as my arm, which was still planted inside. I pulled hand free tentatively and shook off the dust with a sheepish look.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I mumbled lamely.

"It happens to the best of us," said Alec like had just I spilled some milk rather than doing a freakishly strong woodpecker impersonation. "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah, sure," I pried my hand out of the rock, flexed my fingers and resumed our climbed to the top. "Okay, new rule – in addition to not discussing food or covens, I don't want to hear any more stories that make me want to jump off a ledge or punch a wall."

"Alright," Alec agreed. "I would hate to see the geography suffer in addition to your delicate psyche and fragile emotional state."

"Good to know you're an environmentalist in addition to being such a humanitarian," I snorted with no true conviction. My thoughts were too preoccupied with finding an explanation for why I just flipped out. The short, catch-all answer was newborns were notoriously unstable when it came to controlling their tempers but they didn't have meltdowns for no reason whatsoever. Or, at least, I didn't. The only trigger I could name was how sadistically Catherine tortured Jane with murdering her pet just to see her cry.

That kind of memory caused more torment than Jane's talent could ever inflict on another person and, for all I knew, Jane spent the last three and a half centuries making everyone else pay for what a mean little girl did to a small bird in a handmade cage. As despicable as Jane's behavior now perhaps she was the biggest victim of her terrible ability. I thought Irina was the saddest vampire I met - so bitter and melancholy – but I couldn't imagine being like Jane with a personal hell burning with a need to share a lifetime of pain for the remainder of eternity.

Still, I didn't like Jane enough to beat a wall on her behalf so why did I?

Since the answer wasn't making itself readily available to me I concentrated on reaching the mountain peak. Its shape reminded me of a pyramid and, now that we reached the end of our vertical climb, Alec and I could walk right up the rest of the mountain like it was a flight of stairs.

"Does this part of the mountain have a specific name?" I asked as my hands closed over the lip of the slope.

"Gerlachovský štít," Alec rhymed off.

I took Alec's word for it and flipped my body up into a handstand before planting my feet on the surface of the peak. Being a vampire could be a bum deal sometimes but I would never get tired of moving my body like a double-jointed gold-medal Olympic gymnast teeming with PCP and speed.

A second after my landing, Alec swung himself onto the peak without any flashy gymnastics but there was still poetry to his motion. Alec probably thought I was an immature dork for making a big deal out of my new and natural athleticism. After three and a half centuries as a Volturi vampire Alec was likely bored by all the little cool stunts that still amused me.

It got me wondering why Alec even wanted to hang out considering how old and worldly he was compared to me. By all logic my company should have put Alec in a deeper stupor than his power could ever achieve yet he didn't seem bothered our age difference at all. Maybe my appeal to him was like those people who thought babies were precious even though they spent half the time doing nothing of interest and the rest screaming or making a mess of things.

"I'm so tired of being a newborn," I announced suddenly. "This whole routine of binge-eating, psychotic breakdowns and graphic violence is really wearing thin."

"You just need to look for the humor in the situation," Alec said as we progressed on foot.

"Not everyone thinks of mindless carnage as a punch line, you know," I told him, punctuating the comment by sticking out my tongue.

I collected the sandals I tossed up earlier and dangled them off my finger. My perfect equilibrium would have compensated for the poor traction of their pretty soles but I was fine barefoot. The combination of snow and granite reminded me of walking on a gym mat – firm, but flexible.

Human mountaineers would have needed to crawl their way to the top with picks and ropes but Alec and I moved as if it wasn't mandatory for us to observe the rules of gravity. I took a casual inventory of all the things that preoccupied and intimidated humans. The air was thin and cold compared to the summit but I reveled in the clean taste of it. Normally there was always a trace of metal, chemicals and a million other scents clouding every breath but – up here – all I could smell was nothing but snow and stone.

Well, _and_ Alec. His scent was so potent and fragrant I half-expected to stumble upon an orchard or botanical garden. All vampires smelled amazing but Alec's scent had a special quality I didn't notice amongst the Cullens or any other vampires I encountered. The only person who ever smelled half as good in a non-edible way was Diego. I frowned at the thought of Alec somehow smelling more appealing than Diego. It seemed wrong or disrespectful to the few memories I had of him.

I brought my fingers to the pendant bobbing around my neck and wondered which places Fred, Diego and I would have seen together if life was remotely fair. All of them, eventually, but where would we have gone first? The north pole, maybe? From there we could have swam to Russia then wandered around China for a while. Where would we have gone next? Europe? India? Australia? Would we each have had our own favorite country or had friendly debates over what continent was the best?

It was heartbreaking that I could live long enough to watch the sun burn out but I would never know the answer to that agonizing chain of "what ifs." It hurt worse than I had words for. Why didn't I just rip my useless dead heart out of my chest? That way everyone could see how empty my ribcage felt any time my thoughts strayed to Diego.

"Whose ashes are those?" I heard Alec ask.

I closed my fist around my pendant as if taking it out of sight would put it out of Alec's mind. Once I realized how stupid that was I forced my hands to my side and skipped up the slope as if I didn't have a care in the world. It was better than having another pity-party with Alec.

"Who said they're ashes?" I trilled out.

Alec didn't look convinced by my breezy display. "I know what vampire ashes look like, Bree."

"Of course you do," I dropped my cheerful façade since Alec wasn't buying it anyway. "It was a friend from my old coven."

"What was your friend's name?" Alec pressed.

"Diego," my lips formed around his name so sadly it almost sounded like a sob. It felt life forever since I eve spoke Diego's name outside the sanctity of my miserable thoughts.

Alec studied me carefully. "How did Diego die?"

"Slow and painfully would be my guess," I said bitterly, closing my fists into matching tight balls. I heard a snap and saw my sandals now resembled a crumpled candy bar more than footwear. Sighing, I pitched them over my head since they were useless to me now and continued my lament. "It was Riley and Victoria. They killed Diego because he found out none of those dumbass vampire myths were true. Riley told us we would burn in the sunlight. It was his way of keeping us in line and dependant on him. If my old coven knew they were free to go wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted I _guarantee_ none of them would have stuck around to be Victoria's pawns."

"Sounds like Cullens swept the board regardless…" Alec nodded along like pieces were falling together in his head. "Couldn't you tell Riley was lying?"

"It's one thing to know someone's trying to deceive you, it's another thing to know how or why they're tricking you. The moment I met Riley I knew he wanted something from me, I just never knew what until it was too late," I was still mad at myself for not trusting those instincts better.

I wondered about the ones "lost to the sun" – Adam, Doug, Shelley and Steve. I hadn't thought about them since Diego and I figured out the sunlight stuff was all myth. Had they all just bolted as soon as they realized the truth or did Riley and Victoria destroy them the same way they did Diego? I knew Riley said he saw the ashes of those who never returned but I taxed my perfect memory to recall _how_ he said it and what I felt when he did. Unsurprisingly, the words felt insincere but what had Riley been lying about – how the four had died or whether they were dead at all?

I grumbled to myself, frustrated that my talent wasn't more specific. Why was using my ability a shot in the dark when everyone else seemed so precise with theirs? Was it a question of practice? Could my talent reveal more about people's motives if I concentrated harder? I hoped so; otherwise, my talent was just super-paranoia.

"So you didn't know we just shimmered in the sunlight until you met the Cullens," Alec surmised.

I shook my head, which sent my hair flipping haphazardly through the already wind-torn hair. I lifted my hands up and made a vain effort at getting my mane of hair under control. "No, I learned the truth when Diego did."

Alec looked confused by that. "Then why weren't you killed as well?"

"Because Diego wouldn't let me go with when he told Riley," I said harshly. "Diego respected Riley and trusted him so he thought Riley was just misinformed about what happened to us in the sun."

"Instead of assuming that Riley was purposefully supplying the misinformation," said Alec. I didn't care for his tone at all.

"Diego wasn't being stupid, he just had faith in Riley… misplaced as it was," I told Alec pointedly.

"It's not a question of stupidity so much as naiveté," said Alec with a shrug. "You're fortunate you had enough sense not to get dragged down with him."

I growled at Alec's assessment even though I wasn't blind to the truth of his statement. Instead of getting angry with Alec I felt sudden a surge of hate for Diego. I hated him for being foolish and macho by not letting me come along. We were supposed to be a _team_ but, in the end, Diego just left me behind like some tag-along kid sister who wasn't allowed to do grown-up stuff, like get myself killed by an avenging whack-job and her pathologically lying goon. Maybe I wasn't a ninja master but I might have been useful somehow if Diego had trusted me to at least hold my own.

Was that it? Did Diego just assume I would be useless in a fight because I was small and hid behind Fred all the time? Maybe if I hadn't been so pathetic and showed a little spine to jerks like Kristie and Raoul Diego would have known I could be tough – outrun-werewolves-and-kick-Volturi-off-a-roof _tough_ – if I needed to be. Diego was an _idiot_ to think Riley gave a damn about him, he was a _moron_ for thinking the runt-of-the-litter couldn't help, he was a _traitor_ for telling Riley about our BFF club so Riley could manipulate me with the information and Diego_ just plain sucked _for leaving me alone; not just in the tree but the whole rotten world. Diego abandoned me _and he didn't even teach me our secret handshake first!_

Before I considered what I was doing, my fingers closed around the cord of my pendant and snapped it off my neck. I swung my arm back and flung it with a growl that was more feral than human. I wanted it to hit the mountain and pulverize so not even a vampire could tell the difference between the crystal and ash. Why should I carry Diego with me everywhere when he didn't even care enough about me not to die in the first place? At least if I had gone Victoria and Riley wouldn't have had to torture him. They would have killed us quick and I would be alone with grief and guilt over a boy I barely knew.

I waited for the satisfying crunch of my ninja star pendant shattering against granite but it didn't come. Instead all I heard was a rush of wind as Alec chased my necklace and caught it by the frayed cord just a few millimeters shy of destruction. He held it up and gave me a quizzical look with wide, burgundy eyes.

"Why did you do that?" I snapped.

"I could ask you the same," said Alec, giving the pendant a ponderous look. "It would be a shame to lose something forever on account of a newborn impulse."

"_What do you care"_ I shrieked at Alec. _"You told me you've killed more vampires than I've met so don't pretend you care that some vampire you never knew means anything to you."_

"You're right; Diego means absolutely nothing to me but he was important to _you_," said Alec calmly. "Important enough to hold onto his ashes this long. Can you really be so casual about throwing them away now?"

"I can break my own stuff if I want to!" I stalked over to Alec with my hand outstretched. "Give it back."

"I think not," said Alec, putting the pendant in the pocket of his jacket. "I may as well keep it if you have no desire to."

My knees folded like they had a mind of their own and lowered me into a crouch. I curled my fingers in anticipation and barred my teeth. "If you don't give it to me I _will_ take it from you. Don't think I won't."

Alec's expression told me he took my threat seriously but he still didn't seem to think much of it. "Bree, that won't accomplish anything and it certainly won't change what happened with Diego. Why don't you take a slow breath and _think_ about what you want to do next?"

I inhaled sharply just to spite Alec's request then expelled the air in a rumbling growl. Alec understood he wasn't going to talk me down from my elevated temper and readied himself for my attack. Most vampires would have dropped into a crouch of their own to either counter the assault or leap clear from it but Alec's pose was straight as a rail.

A remote corner of my brain processed this information in a way that was distinct from my other instincts for fighting and self-defense. Once finished with their evaluation, these unfamiliar thoughts informed me that Alec had no hostile intentions but was prepared to defend himself if necessary. Alec intended to play bullfighter and let me charge him but would sidestep at the last instant – to the left by the posture of his body. He was counting on my rage and momentum to carry me straight into the debilitating web he extended behind him.

In the eighth of a second it took me to assess the situation it occurred to me that my talent for detecting the motives of others might actually extend to combat as well. Could I really size people up and anticipate their moves right before they initiated it? I no longer cared about getting the pendant back but I was curious if I was right or just imagining what Alec intended to do next.

I abandoned my crouch and received a bewildered look from Alec. He obviously didn't think I had the self-control to take the fight out of myself and I would have agreed a second ago but now I was more interested in picking Alec's brain instead of a fight.

"Were you going to let me rush you then side-step to the left so I would barrel straight into paralysis?" I wondered conversationally.

The question made Alec's eyes pop open with shock. That was all the response I needed to know I was right on the money. Clapping my hands together giddily, I felt both triumphant and smug despite doing nothing of actual consequence. In a blink, Alec was right in front of me and delivered a probing look. I thought that was pretty bold of him considering a couple seconds ago I was prepared to beat him like a piñata.

"How did you know what I was planning?" Alec demanded breathlessly.

"I 'm not positive but I think it might have something to do with my talent," I said awkwardly.

Alec shook his head as if to disagree. "You told me your abilities focus on detecting and expressing sincerity. How does predicting what I intend to do before I do it apply into that?"

I pointed at him. "That's it! I knew what you _intended_ to do. My talent gages the _demeanor_ of other people, not their actual words. Like I would sense if you wanted to manipulate or kill me but I wouldn't know your reasons for doing it. I must have just assumed it was sincerity-based because I'm so hung up on people trying to use or kill me all the time."

I rolled my eyes at myself. After everything with my dad and Riley was it any surprise I had trust issues?

Alec considered my theory. "It could be possible you're acutely aware of the little tics and tells people project when they're expressing or concealing their emotions. For example, think of how some people are excellent at card games. They put on a good poker-face to bluff their opponents while others are giving away their hand through subtle quirks. You know how to size people up, Bree; but it seems like the only practice you've had with your talent so far is in social situations."

"But how could I know any of that?" I wondered aloud.

"It's as much a mystery as any of our kind's uncanny talents," Alec said, shrugging as though the details didn't concern him. "There's no scientific explanation for why I can nullify a person's senses and mobility but I do it all the same. Vampires can never be accused of underutilizing our brainpower so, perhaps, whatever makes it possible for us to have photographic memories, hyper analysis and multifaceted cognitive thought allows some of us to do other extraordinary things."

I nodded, deciding not to over-think the matter too much. Like Alec said, half of our kind defied reason or the laws of nature using their talents so how mindboggling was being people-savvy supposed to be?

"We should conduct a few experiments," Alec suggested amiably. "Perhaps a little practice will give us a better idea of what your talent is capable of."

The way Alec spoke eerily echoed Diego's words in the underwater cave as we determined just how many of the vampire rules applied. I didn't have to worry about burning to ash if our experiments failed here but I still felt nervous, like I wasn't going to meet Alec's expectations – whatever they were – or my ability wasn't as cool as we hoped it might be. Why did I care whether I impressed Alec, though? It's not like I was auditioning to join the Volturi but, all the same, I wanted Alec to see me as someone who could be useful to him. It wasn't like Diego seemed to have that opinion of me; otherwise, he wouldn't have ditched me so easy.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, trying to sound more enthusiastic than wary.

With a smile and no word of warning, Alec lunged at me. The alarms rang in my head, screaming at my reflexes jump back but they were drowned out by a different instinct that blared over my senses like an air raid siren. It warned me that Alec wanted to get behind me, not grab me, and if I jumped back I would be doing exactly what he wanted. I had fractions of a second to consider an alternative so I ducked down and grabbed Alec's ankle before he could pass, wrenching him to the ground with a booming thud. Before the earth had a chance to stop trembling I was sitting on top of Alec with my knees in the small of his back.

"How did your experiment go?" I asked, grinning.

"Depends on your definition of success," Alec's voice was muffled in the fresh crater his impact created. "Suffice to say, you can manage close combat well enough."

"Why aren't _you_ better at it?" I snickered, leaning into Alec's shoulder-blades with my elbows. "I would think after three hundred and fifty years with the Volturi you would be a lot tougher."

"Three hundred and _forty-seven_; quit rounding up" Alec said, blowing a strand of hair from his face. "And – as you may have noticed – my talents are better served avoiding confrontations rather than engaging in them."

"Right, I forgot you're such a pacifist," I prodded the back of Alec head with my finger. "I bet you taught Gandhi everything he knew, too."

I was using just the pad of my finger but Alec's hair still felt extremely soft to me. So much so it made bunnies feel like steel wool wrapped in sandpaper. I withdrew my hand before I did something stupid like run my fingers through Alec's dark brown hair and – just to be safe – rolled off Alec's back.

As soon as my weight was removed Alec sprang to his feet and dusted the snow and rubble from his clothes. "You should talk. For someone who abhors violence you certainly resort to it often enough."

"You attacked me," I snorted.

"And did I attack you atop the church as well?" Alec asked, arching his eyebrows.

"You're still upset about that?" I rolled my eyes. "Little girls with skinned knees complain less than you do."

A lazy smile spread across Alec's face. "I may not be the best fighter after three hundred and forty-seven years but I do control my temper better than a newborn vampire."

"I'll sign up for anger management as soon as I get home," I promised sarcastically.

"Hmm," Alec said, motioning towards the rest. "In the meantime, you may as well enjoy the sunset while you're here."

I turned towards the sky and watched the red sun slowly tug the night sky down like it was tucking itself in bed with a blanket of stars. What little daylight remained transformed the clouds overhead into a kaleidoscope of every color I could name and a few I couldn't. Alec held out his pale hand and rolled it lazily through the air, admiring the prismatic light beaming from it. He lifted his eyes from his own twinkling skin to gaze upon mine.

"People always compares are flesh to diamonds but yours reminds me more of opals," Alec told me softly.

I examined the back of my hand, trying to see what Alec did. "Really? It just looks the same as everyone else's to me."

"No, it's softer and smoother and absolutely radiant," said Alec, shaking his head to himself. "I never noticed it on anyone else before you."

"Thanks," I said as someone released a swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

What was Alec saying? I didn't look any different from other vampires, right down to the normal-pretty most of our kind inherited with the change. Even if I was Rosalie-gorgeous I still wouldn't be much to look at with my bare feet, windswept hair and pumpkin-colored eyes. I didn't even qualify as a normal vampire thanks to my animal diet. I wasn't special, I was just weird and I wasn't even very good at that.

I turned to tell Alec as much but, midway through the motion, my talent tuned in to Alec's demeanor. He wanted to get close to me. It wasn't to spar, like before, but I still got the impression Alec wanted to grapple me. Unsure of how to interpret Alec's intentions, I braced myself for whatever Alec did next but no amount of warning could take the edge off my surprise when Alec slipped his hand along my jaw, leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah…so that happened lol


	11. Best Left Unsaid

**DISCLAIMER** – The _Twilight saga_ and all the characters mentioned in it are the undisputed property of Stephanie Meyers. This story was written entirely for non-profit and the sheer love of the series and its memorable characters. Spoilers are included from pretty much included for every single book associated with _Twilight_. Proceed with caution if you haven't read everything, particularly _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** – While I am always appreciative of the generous amount of support and feedback I receive in most of the reviews given some of them take a tone that is less flattering and sometimes disconcerting. Specifically, I'm referring to reviews that joke about killing me, murdering animals or hating me forever if I fail to update quickly or have my plots develop in a way they personally don't like.

I understand that this is meant in a jokey, casual manner but I don't consider it constructive or polite. I enjoy writing these fanfics very much and I try hard to update as often as I can despite working 40 hours a week, writing a novel and maintaining a personal life with my family and friends. On average, I'm updating one story or the other almost every 2 weeks for no other compensation than my desire to tell this story and the entertainment you all receive from it. Honestly, that's payment enough for me but it makes me reluctant to continue when people's only comment is demanding another chapter immediately and punctuating their impatience with comedic threats.

The vast, overwhelming majority of you are fabulous darlings so, please, don't think the occasional "I hope you update soon", "you're mean for making a cliffhanger" or "I can't wait to see what happens next" mixed in with some kind words is what I'm talking about here. I understand where you're coming from and you're not saying anything that makes me uncomfortable. I'm happy people are excited and eager to see what happens next and I try not to leave you in suspense for too long.

In short, I would hate for a few inconsiderate people to deprive everyone else contently following this story because I'm too alienated to even want to write. Please, just be civil and patient if you choose to review for my writing. Thank you.

Now that I've gotten that off my chest, on with the show.

**The (Not So) Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

By: Oy! Angelina

**_Chapter 11_**

**Best Left Unsaid**

I needed a reality check because this was not happening. _It couldn't be_. The only rational explanation was I slipped into some parallel universe where it was totally okay for me to kiss Alec.

Alec - one of the highest ranking guards of the sinister Volturi and self-confessed mass murder.

Alec - who insulted the Cullens because they were less bloodthirsty than the average vampire.

Alec - whose twin sister, Jane, tortured me twice for no reason other than being a sadistic little showoff.

Some girls had a think for bad boys but this was _too much_. No, it was _unconscionable_! Only a deeply disturbed and utterly depraved person would be okay with kissing someone like Alec. Which I was doing…now…while making absolutely no effort whatsoever to put an end to our unsolicited lip-locking.

If my little vacation from the Cullens taught me anything it was that I desperately needed to get my moral compass fixed.

After nine full seconds and more angst than any one teenager – living or undead – should need to endure I put my hands into Alec's chest and shoved him off. Unfortunately, the always bad combination of powerful emotion and brutal strength turned this into _yet another_ newborn moment because the force it took to break our kiss sent Alec skidding twenty feet back.

Alec dug his feet in to keep from toppling over, carving matching grooves down the slope of the mountain. He didn't seem at all surprised by my reaction and the smug look on his face made me want to ride him like a toboggan all the way down the Carpathian Mountains.

"_What do you think you're doing?_" I shrieked.

My indignation served as a form of amusement to Alec. "Do you really need me to explain the concept of kissing to you? Because it seemed to me that you had a firm enough grasp of the mechanics there."

"Oh, I'll _firmly grasp_ _you_ alright!" I snarled back.

"Is that an invitation?" Alec wondered, taking a casual step forward.

"_You damn well know it's a threat!_" I strained the words through my teeth while taking a step back.

If I still had a working circulatory system I would have been blushing from head to toe. What was Alec thinking kissing me like that? What was _I thinking_ by not turning him into a whack-a-mole the second I realized what he was doing? I knew it was stupid and wrong but that didn't stop my traitorous lips from giving Alec the completely wrong impression. Did I do something else to make him think I would welcome being kissed by him? Better question: why did he want to kiss me in the first place? Maybe this was how Alec got his laughs – Jane physically tormented people while he emotionally and psychologically tormented them.

"You just really have no concept of personal space, you know that?" I sputtered out while continuing my retreat. "You can't just kiss people without warning, okay?"

"Was there a form I needed to fill out before hand?" Alec asked. When I growled in response he laughed. "I'm sorry; I just don't see why you're so upset. People kiss each other all the time without declaring their intentions. If you were any more mortally offended I would think you were the product of a different generation."

"I'm _thrilled_ you're such a progressive guy, Alec, but that has nothing to do with why I'm mad," I said icily. Alec's refusal to take my outrage the least bit seriously did not bode well for his personal safety. At least he had enough sense to keep the gap I created between us in tact while I fumed on. "Can you seriously not comprehend why this would be weird for me? I didn't even _know you_ twenty-four hours ago and – upon meeting you – I had the uncontrollable urge to _kick you off a roof_! I was _fleeing the country_ when you _abducted me from a hotel room_ and brought me here!"

Alec shrugged at my list of gripes and grievances. "And you agreed to stay. Obviously you can't be _that mad_ if you were willing to spend time with me despite all that."

That was an excellent point and I kill Alec for making it. What was wrong with me? There was no logical reason for me to be spending time with Alec. Did I have Stockholm syndrome or something? If there were vampire therapists, I needed to schedule an appointment because I didn't want my second life to be as messed up as the first one.

"I'm going home," I announced, already turning to head back down the mountain peak.

Alec's eyes popped open. "What? _Why?_"

I shook my head. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes!" Alec said fiercely. "A couple minutes ago we were having a perfectly good time and suddenly you want to go home?"

_Now_ he had the decency to look shocked. No longer content with keeping his distance, Alec took a couple tentative steps towards me. I knew if I made an attempt to run he would just chase after me, probably across the Atlantic itself. Alec already proved how tenacious he could be and - after that kiss - I was afraid I had a stalker on my hands. I needed to make myself clear here and now, otherwise I would always be looking over my shoulder, waiting for Alec or his power to creep up again.

"What do you mean _suddenly_? You knew I wanted to go home," I said, folding my arms. "I promised Esme and everyone else that I would be on the first flight out tonight. You saw to it that wouldn't happen but I still have every intention of flying out of here tonight."

Hopefully Alice saw the reason for my delay and would tell Esme so she wouldn't worry. Oh no…that meant Alice also probably just saw Alec kiss me. I crushed my eyes shut and suppressed a groan. This was not something I wanted the Cullens knowing about, especially Emmett. Assuming I didn't get kicked out of the house for fraternizing with the enemy this was bound to become one of Emmett's favorite talking-points for the rest of eternity.

Alec made a face. "But you didn't care about any of that before I kissed you."

"Which should tell you how much I enjoyed the experience," I said impatiently.

"You must not have hated it considering the fact you let me _continue doing it for more than a second_," Alec said with an ample amount of snark. He didn't seem to like this tone any more than I did so Alec drew a sobering breath and tried again, calmer this time. "Bree, I'm not saying this because I want you to feel embarrassed or ashamed of yourself. I'm just trying to illustrate a point, namely that we were getting along very well despite an awkward introduction. I don't want you to rush off in haste because I acted on an impulse. If I can get over you kicking me from a cathedral, can't you find some way to cope with me kissing you?"

"Maybe, if I had any clue why you did it in the first place," I told Alec point blank. "I explained why I kicked you and apologized for it. Why don't you do the same?"

Alec gave me an incredulous look, the narrowed his eyes as his lips formed a thin line. "You want me to explain why I kissed you? Fine; I felt like it. That was my only motivation."

I could sense that much was true but that hardly answered any of the questions in my head. I waited for more from Alec but all I got was a frustrated growl.

"I'm not going to apologize, if that's what you're waiting for," Alec said flat-out.

I couldn't say that surprised me but I still wasn't happy to hear it. "Right. Because the Volturi are never in the wrong."

"_This_ _has nothing to do with me being in the Volturi or you being with the Cullens_," Alec snapped back so harshly the force behind his words made me reel back a step. He stood, fists balled at his side while staring me down with petulant expression fixed to his face. "I won't apologize because I'm not sorry I did it. Why do you have to make it more complicated than that?"

"_You're_ the one complicating things, _not me_," I said, throwing an accusatory look his way before turning my eyes to the wilting sun. I gave it a glare, half-convinced it was to blame for all my discomfort now. Things were great up until Alec started talking about my opal-like skin. Sighing, I turned back to Alec and our discussion.

"You're right, though; nothing about your reputation makes you sound like a safe person to be around and relentlessly chasing me around the country gives me plenty of reasons to keep on avoiding you. Yet – in spite all that and my better judgment – I hung around. You're a horrible person, Alec, but you're not a bad guy. Not to me, at least. I actually think you can be funny, clever and considerate in your own warped way and hearing about your human life makes me wonder whether you can even help being vicious or manipulative anymore. All the same, it's hard enough for me to imagine us being friends without you throwing kissing into the whole mix."

For the first time since I met Alec he seemed slightly unsure of himself. It was a curious sight to watch someone so confident and unabashed squirm under the attention of a ragamuffin newborn. Alec swallowed as he contemplated his next words.

"I wasn't trying to ruin anything, Bree," he said finally and with absolute sincerity. "Perhaps my timing wasn't opportune but you made it clear you intend to return home as soon as possible and likely have no designs to return. That affords me little time to work with so if my choice is between acting brash or not acting at all…well, it's not in my nature to let people get away easily."

I gawked at Alec. It wasn't the most mature reaction but I was dumbstruck by his candor. Given my experience with the Volturi I naturally assumed obsessive Alec's pursuit of me was similar to James's chase after Bella; just some older vampire's twisted way of killing a little time. It never occurred to me that Alec cared if I was more than a passing breeze. Why would he? I didn't have anything to offer Alec other than morality debates and random acts of violence. I also didn't flatter myself into thinking I had such an awesome personality that Alec would willingly overlook all the grief I caused just to bask in my presence. I certainly wasn't the type of girl he should be kissing.

Part of me felt sorry for Alec. Most vampires I met were at least a couple years older than either of us. I was probably the first vampire he met in a while that was close to his age and – with only his sister for company – that had to get lonely and after three centuries or so any teenage vampire girl who happened along would probably turn his head.

I didn't have it in my heart to be upset with Alec for flustering me anymore. I felt something else, though; something close to the emptiness that ate at me whenever I thought about Diego and how he left me behind. Alec didn't want to hang out with a girl like me, he was just _settling for me_ because there wasn't a better option around. I wasn't special; I was a consolation prize for a bored vampire with a growth deficiency.

Alright, I was starting to get upset again…

"I'm going to America, not the dark side of the moon. Do you Volturi ever make social calls that don't end with someone getting executed?" I asked coolly.

Alec gave me a sly smile. "Only rarely but the Volturi have been known to make exceptions."

I nodded but it wasn't like I expected Alec to come see me. As soon as I was gone he would go back to his thrill-a-minute life as the creepy yin to Jane's crazy yang. By the time my plane touched the ground Alec would already be wondering why he bothered following me around and focus on whatever it was Volturi cared about. Supervillians usually kept busy schedules that revolved around body counts and world domination so I doubted Alec would make a whole lot of time for some mild-mannered, all-American girl.

"I guess you can always call," I said, content to continue sulking until I heard the echo of my own words and remembered something I shouldn't have forgotten.

My eyes widened with shock as I threw my hands over my mouth. Aghast by my horrible behavior, I grit my teeth and stomped my foot in a futile rebuke of my own thoughtlessness. A fissure opened beneath my heel and zigzagged down the slope with a crackle and groan of its own. In the distance I heard the sound of rocks tumble and snow sift as the avalanche Alec warned against churned down the face of the mountain.

"What is it?" Alec asked, unable to conceal all his surprise at my outburst.

"Seth," I moaned through my fingers before burying my face in my hands. "I was talking to Seth on the phone when you used your powers on me. We were in the middle of a conversation and…oh man, he's probably freaking out!"

"Oh," Alec said dismissively. "I thought it was something important."

A growl rumbled past my lips. Maybe Alec didn't care about whether my long distance calls got disconnected or not but I sure did! I skulked over my second defacement of the Carpathian Mountains and headed towards Alec with a scowl.

"Okay, play time is officially over," I told Alec impatiently. "Where did you stash my luggage? I need my phone to call Seth back so he doesn't do something stupid like dog-paddle across the ocean."

Alec crinkled his nose. "I don't care to imagine how he would smell after that."

I whipped my head his way with a stunned and wary look. "What are you talking about?"

"I know Seth is a shape-shifter," Alec sighed as if not in the mood to be coy.

I couldn't have been more bowled over if I tumbled with the avalanche down the peak. "_Who told you that?_"

"Seth dropped a few hints and I'm good at piecing things together," said Alec nonchalantly. "Although, I had assumed he was a werewolf until Alice corrected me."

"Wait, hold on – you spoke to Seth _and_ Alice?" I cried, fueled by alarm and anger. "_Why didn't you mention that?"_

"It didn't really pertain to any of our discussions," said Alec.

"Why do I even act surprised anymore?" I threw my hands up as a show of giving up. Of course Alec wouldn't have said anything – he was a sneaky brat with control issues. I knew Alec less than a day but that was long enough to know this kind of mind game was totally typical of him. "Whatever. Take me to my stuff right now."

Alec hesitated long enough to tell me I wasn't going to like his answer. "Your luggage has been forwarded."

I narrowed my eyes to slits. Alec packed both my passport and phone into a suitcase and _now_ he was telling me I didn't have access to either. "Forwarded _where?_"

"Volterra," said Alec.

I processed this with a swell of fury. That meant if I didn't get my stuff back from the Volturi I was stuck swimming home. It was a sucky choice but an easy one, though it didn't explain why Alec put me in this position to begin with. I glared at him, waiting for more.

"I felt you were laboring under some false assumptions about what Volturi represents," said Alec smoothly. "You might benefit by visiting my coven in person and judging for yourself whether we're the sinister fiends you take us for."

"Wow, thanks for clearing up that horrible misconception _by stranding me in Europe and cutting me off from everyone I know!_" I willed myself not to have yet another newborn meltdown, though I felt totally justified in this particular instance. "Give me _your_ phone."

"What makes you believe I have phone?" Alec wondered.

"Because it's the twenty-first century and you live on this planet!" I ranted back, shoving my hand out. "Now, give me your phone or I swear I'll dismantle you trying to find it."

Alec proved unwilling to test the sincerity of my threat and tossed me his mobile phone. I briefly noted that it was way cooler than mine before dialing Seth's number only to realize there was no reception. _How_ _could I be on the top of a freaking mountain and not have any reception?_ I threw the phone back at Alec before I could demolish it in my frustration.

"Perfect. Just perfect," I grumbled through my teeth as I waved Alec off. "Forget it. You can keep my stuff – I'm swimming home."

"Bree…" Before I could take a step Alec zipped to block my path. "…don't you think you're over reacting a little?"

"No, I think my reaction is very proportionate to your sabotage, Alec!" I snapped, fully prepared to knock Alec out of my way if he didn't move on his own. "I would say I can't trust you as far as I can throw you but I'm so pissed right now I could probably _skip you across the Atlantic like a stone!_ You pulled your last dirty trick with me. There is nothing you can say or do to make me go to Volterra so don't even bother trying to talk your way out of this."

Alec eased himself away from me, not in resignation but retreat. He continued building a gap between us, never once taking his gaze from me. I made a disgruntled noise and rolled my eyes. Did he actually think I was going to attack him? I was mad but not enough to lose all self-control. Frankly, part of me half-expected something like this to come up. If Alec was willing to abduct me from a hotel room in the middle of the day why wouldn't he try something as underhanded as this?

Lucky for me, I wasn't the materialistic type. Alice was bound to be disappointed all her clothes went to waste and it would be a pain loading songs onto a new MP3 player but I could deal with all that far better than I could handle a visit to Volterra.

I was content to storm down the slope without so much as a goodbye until Alec's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"I should mention that I sent something else of yours to Volterra as well," Alec began, testing my reaction from a safe distance. "I encountered someone acquainted with you shortly after you left Sibiu."

The reaction Alec got was a look of horror as I realized he could only be talking about one person; the same person I crossed an ocean to find and the only other vampire who recently visited Sibiu. Alec found Fred before I did. And he sent him to the Volturi.

I could barely get the whisper across my lips. "Did you do something to Fred?"

"No, he was perfectly fine when I last saw him," said Alec and – fortunately for the both of us – he was telling the truth. I wanted more, though, and I waited for it. Alec squared his shoulders before continuing. "Fred expressed an interest in meeting the Volturi and I obliged him by directing him to the location of my coven. He was eager enough to go I didn't even need to talk him into it."

"Fred is in Volterra right now?" I tasted the words I had hoped would never roll off my tongue and they were as bitter and nauseating as I imagined they would be.

"He's not in any danger, if that's what you're concerned with," Alec said, still scrutinizing my expression. "Last I heard he was the subject of much fascination amongst Aro and the others on account of his unique talent. When we arrive in Volterra you'll see Fred is completely safe amongst the Volturi."

It was too much to bear. Everything I set out to do had ended in spectacular failure. I hadn't saved Fred; I didn't even have a chance to warn him about the Volturi. I could have saved myself a trip and days of worry for all the good I did. I could be home right now with my family instead of talking to Alec; the same person who ruined my chances of finding Fred and delivered him into the hands of evil. _And now he expected me to go to Volterra with him!_

With a blur of motion, I closed the distance and grabbed Alec by the front of his shirt. A snarl reverberated in my chest and I lurched him off his feet so our noses were a hair from touching.

"Bree…" Alec cautioned. He sounded far away as my consciousness receded down a dark tunnel edged with pulsating, bloody red.

"Bree…" Alec tried again, still miles away from the rational part of my mind. "…you need to calm down…"

If I had any control over myself I would have laughed. I felt like I was possessed and having an out-of-body experience at the same time. There was no chance whatsoever of me managing my own anger. I had a better chance of keeping my cool in a blood bank than I did right now. Not after everything I'd been through and everything I couldn't do since leaving the Cullens.

I felt myself slip farther away from my body until I lost touch with all my senses. I assumed Alec used his talent once he realized I wouldn't let him go on my own. In spite of it all, I was glad for that. I didn't want to tear Alec apart…well, _I did_ but I would have put him back together once I returned to my senses.

He was diabolical, selfish and infuriating but I still liked Alec a whole lot better than Riley or Victoria.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Currently, there 249 members who have made T(NS)SSLoBT one of their favorite stories, which means a lot to me so thank you for the support and thanks to everyone else who takes the time to read, review and give Bree a third chance at life.

I'll probably take some time to catch up with Alec's point of view so expect some delays but, hopefully, AtaH will amuse you all in its own special way.


	12. Gravity Never Loses its Grip

**DISCLAIMER** – The _Twilight saga_ and all the characters mentioned in it are the undisputed property of Stephanie Meyers. This story was written entirely for non-profit and the sheer love of the series and its memorable characters. Spoilers are included from pretty much included for every single book associated with _Twilight_. Proceed with caution if you haven't read everything, particularly _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** – Apologies to all my patient readers for having to wait on this next installment of Bree's tale. I assure you I'm not a sadist looking to build unnecessary suspense; I've just been more preoccupied than I was during the summer months and that's left me with little time or muse for Alec and Bree. Don't worry – I'm not abandoning either but updates may be slow to come in spots.

I hate to disappoint you all – truly – and you're all so very supportive. I just want to make sure that I reward your enthusiasm and loyalty with quality updates, not just dribble for the sake of posting. Hopefully you still think T(NS)SSLoBT is worth the wait after this update.

Much love, my passionate readers!

**The (Not So) Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

By: Oy! Angelina

**_Chapter 12_**

**Gravity Never Loses its Grip  
**

"How long are you going to just sit there ignoring me?" Alec complained to my rigid back.

I allowed my moody silence to answer his question as I dangled my legs into the open air. I sat on a chunk of stone that wasn't large enough to serve as a diving board and overlooking a steep, unforgiving drop. Best of all there was no way it could support Alec's weight in addition to my own – I knew it, he knew it. Vampire math and physics skills were awesome like that. Of course if either of us _did fall_ the worst that would end up happen would be us denting the scenery.

Alec didn't seem eager to push my buttons, though. Not with me sitting on a literal and figurative edge. Maybe it was out of consideration or maybe Alec had spent three and a half centuries carefully honing his survival instinct. Personally, I didn't care what his excuse was and – assuming he _did_ volunteer some explanation – I wasn't likely to believe Alec, even _with_ my uncanny ability to gage and express sincerity.

Alec was a conniving, selfish brat who was _way too old_ to be teasing me and bullying Fred because… what was I saying? By now I should know better than to expect life to be the least bit fair. Alec didn't _need_ a reason to mess with people; the Volturi _never_ _needed_ a reason to mess with people because there was nobody who could hold them accountable. The buck stopped with the Volturi elders and, in their eyes, a vampire like me was just a lowly peasant who should count my lucky stars if they considered me beneath contempt or feel profoundly honored if they took the least bit interest in me.

And Alec? He was just their dutiful minion. A happy little henchman who had free reign to do anything he wanted. Really, what options did I or anyone else have once Alec took an unhealthy interest in some random vampire? Not only was he exceptionally powerful but he represented the only governing body vampires recognized. Alec was in the perfect position to make up any rules he wanted and there wasn't a damn thing I could about it. Was I supposed to file a complaint with Volturi Vampire Resources? Right. I'm sure the rest of Alec's coven would jump straight to my defense, especially with Jane's brand of problem-solving skills.

Nope. I couldn't hold out hoping someone would save me. Right then all I wanted to do was go home to my family and never stray again but if Alec really was committed to stalking me around the world then I couldn't bring him straight to the Cullens' doorstep. They were already under enough scrutiny from the Volturi without me adding to their woes. And then there was Fred to think about. I couldn't just abandon him; not when I was the one who drew him straight into Alec's sights.

If I ever wanted to go home again, preferably with Fred in tow, I needed to get rid of Alec. Unfortunately, the only way to deal with a bully when you couldn't tattle on them was to either stand up to them and force the bully to find an easier target to torment or just not give them the satisfaction and ignore them until they lost interest and went away. Physically, I could probably pound Alec into chalk dust but that was a moot point so long as Alec could cut off my senses. My only hope was somehow boring Alec into submission but it was a dim hope at best. So far nothing I said or did discouraged Alec from keeping company with me so maybe if I said nothing or did nothing he would finally lose whatever bizarre interest he had in me.

"Come on, Bree. If you're that upset with me then how is giving me the silent treatment going to make things better?" Alec muttered with ample impatience and hint of desperation. Good. About time he shared some of the burden our quality time together caused. "Scream at me or attack me again, if you must, but you need to do _something_ other than just sit there, staring out into space."

How long had that awkward pause between Alec's questions been? About five seconds? My new brain processed things so quickly I could become totally lost in my thoughts in the time it takes a human to sigh over theirs. Of course that means time was crawling by excruciatingly slow for Alec. Vampires could be patient creatures but it wasn't hard for us to become frustrated whenever the pace slowed.

A gust of wind tickled my toes while I stared over the dark, jagged peaks and shadow-cased valleys trailing all the way down to the summit of the Carpathian Mountains. The velvet darkness would have robbed the view from any human set of eyes but I missed nothing. It was the closest I've ever come to feeling on top of the world yet it was hard to enjoy when there were still things in my life hitting rock-bottom.

The more things change, the more they stay the same.

"Have you heard the expression _'if you keep making that face it's going to freeze that way'? _That's actually true if you're a vampire," Alec asked, changing up his pitch to give it a more conversational quality. Right. Like he was going to trick me into chit-chatting. When I remained unresponsive Alec pressed on with whatever point he wanted to illustrate. "If we stay in one position too long our flesh begins to petrify. Some of the oldest of our kind can't even pass for human because they've allowed themselves to become truly living statues. It happens whenever we become more fascinated by our own thoughts than whatever's transpiring around us. Aro, Marcus and Caius fell into this unfortunate habit. If you saw them you would understand why it's important for us to step outside our own heads once in a while."

"I can't sit here _forever_. What am I supposed to do about food? Hope mountain goats deliver?" I said waspishly. Great. The little jerk did trick me into answering him back. Whatever. Now that I already broke my vow of silence I may as well speak my mind. "Anyway, you don't have to keep making up reasons for me to go to Volterra to see your coven. You already tricked Fred into going there."

"I didn't 'trick' Fred into doing anything," Alec said indignantly. "Your friend wanted to visit my coven; all I did was offer him directions."

Even when he told the truth Alec still sounded like a liar. But what did I expect? He and his mental sister were the pride and joy of the Volturi and nobody got that kind of prestige without a certain level of depravity. Only a cold, calculating, self-centered person would turn my friendship with Fred into leverage so I would keep playing whatever twisted game Alec wanted to continue in Volterra.

"Drop the innocent act – you're way too wicked to sell it. You knew _exactly_ what you were doing with Fred; otherwise, why mention it to me?" I spoke sharply, whipping my head around to glare at Alec. "I don't know _why_ it's so important that I go back to Volterra with you but _obviously_ you're willing to emotionally blackmail me into doing it. So congratulations, Alec – you win. You're getting exactly what you wanted."

The only thing I hated more than Alec for putting me in this position was knowing that I was going to hop, skip and jump through whatever hoops he wanted me to. I had to. What choice did I have? If Fred was in Volterra then that was where I needed to go.

Alec glanced off sullenly. "This isn't want I wanted."

"Well, sorry I can't be more ecstatic and grateful about being extorted," I said harshly before throwing his words back in his face. "_'This isn't what I wanted'_. Seriously, Alec; just how selfish are you? What about what _I wanted_? Or – more specific – _didn't want_? Since we met I made it clear I have trust issues with your coven and you haven't eased those concerns by following me around, kidnapping me from my hotel room and stranding me in Europe. Your sister tortured me, your coven is threatening to destroy mine – maybe you think it's all just some big misunderstanding that will clear up if I just meet the rest of your coven but I'm afraid if I go to Volterra it will be a one-way ticket."

"How do you mean 'one-way ticket'?" Alec wondered with a breath of anticipation.

I flashed him a disgruntled look. "As in I'll end up a smoldering pile of ash. What else could I mean? Did you think I would _choose_ to stay in Volterra? I have a _family_, Alec! Even if for some insane reason I was invited to join to Volturi I wouldn't accept. Why would I want to be a soldier when I could be a daughter or sister? Maybe you're content to spending eternity carrying out execution orders but I'm not a killer. Or, at least, I don't want to be one and I'm trying hard not to."

Alec shifted his weight, signifying some form of emotional discomfort since the physical kind wasn't an issue for vampires. He could stand for hours on his feet or on his head and it wouldn't strain Alec one bit. So what was making him squirm inside? Maybe his conscience finally came out of retirement, assuming it still existed.

"And if you're thinking about using Fred; forgot it. He's not Volturi material either," I went on matter-of-factly. "He wanted to fight the Cullens even less than I did and left before me and the rest of Riley's army went to attack them."

Alec narrowed his eyes in displeasure. "I think you're a better friend to Fred than he was to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded in an icy hiss.

"If Fred was such a wonderful friend why hasn't he been looking for you as well?" Alec wondered contemptuously. "Better yet – why did Fred abandon you in the first place?"

I leapt to my bare feet, fists clasped tight to my sides so I wouldn't be as tempted to use them. Where did Alec get off questioning Fred's bravery or scruples? Not every vampire on the planet was just itching for a fight. Most of us were nice, normal people who didn't think about murder and property damage. Fred was being true to himself and he wasn't the type of person who picked fights for no good reason. The world would be a better place if more vampires knew how to walk away from a fight!

"_Fred isn't a coward_," I strained each word through my teeth slow and clear. "You have no idea what it was like being crammed up Victoria's sleeve with all those newborn vampires. We were _terrified_ of her and Riley but didn't know how we would survive without them! Do you know how many of were brave enough to leave? Four! And I'm not even sure all of them actually got away! It's hard to walk away from the only life you know, no matter how much it sucks and how many people you hate in it! The last time I did it I was still alive and _if I was braver, if I was a better friend, I _would have convinced Fred and Diego to leave with me instead of us all sticking around long enough for Victoria to use us or kill us!"

Alec started at me for a heartbeat neither of us had then said: "I just realized what your problem is."

"Oh, please share!" I encouraged harshly.

Alec was unfazed by my sarcastic tone and answered seriously. "You have survivor's guilt. You believe that because you lived and Diego didn't that it somehow makes you responsible for his death. You didn't fail to save Diego, Bree; you just never had the chance."

My mouth fell open slightly as I gaped back at Alec. Suddenly, my venom felt too thick to swallow as my mind struggled for a response.

"That was just it, though. I never took a chance," I said like a quiet and bitter wind. "I just hid by Fred and let him protect me, I stayed behind like Diego asked – I let other people take the risk for me and I need to take responsibility for things that are my fault before Fred ends up like Diego."

With an aggravated growl, Alec threw his hands to the side of his head and gritted his teeth. For a second I thought he might actually tear out his hair but all he did was screw his face up into in frustration before releasing a loud groan.

"I don't know what's more infuriating about you – your penchant for martyrdom or your endless character assassination of the Volturi!" Alec cried finally. "It's positively _maddening_ to listen to you berate yourself because of what you didn't do for Diego or what you're afraid you can't be for the Cullens! You need to stop worrying about other people and focus on yourself, Bree."

I glared at Alec like the jerk he was. I was pouring my heart out to him and he was worried about his coven's stupid image or my lacking self-esteem! What was the use in explaining why I felt so tortured over the loss of Diego or how it's compelled me to become so protective of Fred? People like Alec didn't understand friendship or love like I knew the words and didn't know why I bothered trying to make him understand.

"I'm sorry I can't be more selfish, Alec, but I don't have the luxury of being the epic vampire you are. We don't all get to be masters of the universe; some of us just feel lucky to have people care for a change! I've only been a vampire for six months, so I think I have room to improve and I'm going to have a hard time living with myself for the rest of eternity if I don't start showing a little backbone and looking after the people who mean something to me."

"There you go _again!_ Despite your highly vocal and borderline paranoid prejudices against the Volturi, you're still willing to visit Volterra because Fred's there and you're worried he might fall prey to my _sinister_ coven and our _dubious_ ways even though you have _no basis whatsoever_ to assume we would do him any harm," Alec said, crossly flipping his hand into the air. "Honestly, what kind of monsters do you think we are? Oh wait, I already _know_ because you never miss an opportunity to point out how vile the Volturi are to the poor Cullen family and the whole of vampire civilization!"

"If you don't like the reputation the Volturi's made for itself then maybe you be less concerned with punishing vampires over every little thing," I said, glad Alec dropped the Mr. Nice Guy routine and reverted back to his true bratty self.

"The Cullens jeopardizing the existence of our entire species because they want to play house with humans and attend prom is _hardly a 'little thing', Bree!_" Alec shot back with more ferocity for the subject than he spoke with yet. "You have no _inkling_ of what I or the Volturi do for vampires as a whole! We protect the secrecy of our kind, we keep them from descending upon humans like wolves upon sheep. You say we do it for the power or sadistic thrill but let me ask you this – _who_ _else is volunteering to keep our kind from tearing the world apart?"_

I didn't have a good answer for that so I defaulted to: "Right, like you don't love your job."

"That's right, it's _my job_ to protect vampires from themselves; my thankless chore!" Alec spat back sourly. "_I'm_ selfish? Look at _your_ family! The Cullens have a powerful mind reader, clairvoyant and empath yet they do nothing to prevent vampires from exposing our kind or even lift a finger to help humanity, which they claim to love so. They had an army of newborn vampires in the same state as them yet it didn't occur to them to intervene until the learned their pet human was in the crosshairs! Tell me, Bree; tell me how noble and altruistic your family is compared to my meddling, diabolical coven."

I didn't know what to say to that. Why didn't the Cullens try to stop Riley sooner? I know they hadn't realized Victoria was behind everything until it was almost too late but they had to have heard something about what me and the other newborns were doing in Seattle. Wouldn't it have been easy for Edward and Alice to track us down if they really wanted to? Couldn't Jasper have kept me and the other newborns calm long enough to explain a better way for us to live?

I tried coming up with an explanation to defend my family's inaction. It was hard, though, because I didn't understand it myself. Why did the Cullens do nothing?

"Maybe they just wanted to live their lives in peace," I said half to myself. "Just because they're able to do something doesn't automatically make it their responsibility to save the world."

"And why should that responsibility belong to me? Or Jane? Or the rest of the Volturi?" Alec wondered morosely. "Perhaps if there were more high-minded, talented vampires in the world being vigilant against the misdeeds of their own kind then there would be no need for the Volturi. Until that fateful day, it remains my honor – and it _is an honor_ – to keep the peace long enough for vampires like you and the Cullens to work on your conspiracy theories and complain about how misunderstood you are."

"Hey! I haven't had centuries to work on myself – _I'm sixteen_! I'm supposed to be moody and whiny and think the world is against me!" I sputtered indignantly.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Okay and what's the rest of your centennial-old family's excuse?"

"What's your excuse for being so obnoxious?' I asked, ignoring how lame my own insult sounded. Grumbling, I waved my hands wildly. "Never mind! I don't care! I'm going to scrounge up something to eat then we can go to Volterra so I can get my friend, my luggage and _the hell off this continent!_"

"Are you really that thirsty?" Alec asked skeptically. "Your eyes aren't even black."

I jabbed my finger in the air accusingly. "Here's another thing about sixteen year old girls – _we hate it when boys comment on how much we eat!_"

"Very well! I apologize for my insensitivity!" Alec tossed his hands up in surrender. "What did you have a taste for?"

"Privacy," I told him flat out. The skeptical look returned to Alec's face, which I met with narrowed eyes. "What? You think I'm going to run away?"

"It's been known to happen in the past," said Alec.

"I would have stuck around last time if I knew you were keeping hostages," I glowered.

Alec sighed. "Bree, I told you –"

"Yeah, yeah – you did nothing wrong, Fred wanted to go, he's perfectly safe," I rambled off Alec's favorite excuses while waving my hand. "However you want to say it I'm still going to Volterra with you, I just…I just want some space. I _need_ it after these last eighteen hours…"

"As you wish," Alec said softly. "I'll meet you down by the southern summit and leave a trail for you to follow once you've finished."

Without another word Alec hurried down a rocky slope and vanished from view. I stood in surprise of how easily Alec relented to leaving me alone. I figured we'd have another hour of arguing on our hands but he just gave up. Considering how persistent Alec was until this point I didn't know what to make of the shift in his behavior. Maybe he finally felt guilty over how much he's been hassling me. Or, maybe, I was meaner than I needed to be.

Damnit. We weren't supposed to talk about diets and covens.

With no triumph to savor I turned my attention to the peaks and trees, searching for any signs of life amidst them. I just needed a few minutes alone. Just some small distraction to make me think about something other than me, Alec, the Cullens and how I now felt like I didn't know any of us as well as I once thought.

I stepped off the ledge and immediately felt the embrace of the air rushing past me. I cut through the tissue thin clouds of precipitation and imagined I was flying instead of falling. Was there really much of a difference if you weren't afraid of hitting the ground? If there was I couldn't tell.

I almost felt free.

I almost felt alive.

I almost forgot I was just another chunk of stone.


	13. A Rock and a Hard Place

**DISCLAIMER** – The _Twilight saga_ and all the characters mentioned in it are the undisputed property of Stephanie Meyers. This story was written entirely for non-profit and the sheer love of the series and its memorable characters. Spoilers are included from pretty much included for every single book associated with _Twilight_. Proceed with caution if you haven't read everything, particularly _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** –

I know you all are eager for updates but, if it's a small consolation, the only thing distracting me from this fanfic are two novels I'm working on – one by myself and the other is a collaboration with a friend. Hopefully, most of you can understand and support my effort to get an original book of my own finished someday. As always, I'll keep updating when I have the inspiration and time. For now, let's enjoy another installment of Bree's adventures abroad.

* * *

**The (Not So) Short Second Life of Bree Tanner**

By: Oy! Angelina

**_Chapter 13_**

**A Rock and a Hard Place**

**

* * *

**

I miss the days where my biggest problem in my second life was not turning humans into snack-packs. It's pretty screwed up that I'm feeling wistful for homicidal impulses but that's just the pace of things lately – screwed up.

I flipped and cart-wheeled down the peaks of the Carpathian Mountains. Stray gusts carried the scent of edible wildlife to me but I made no effort to follow the trail back to its source. I wasn't actually thirsty – well, no more than usual. This was just my excuse to get away from Alec, spend some time with my own thoughts and reflect on how much he _ruined everything_. I would have been so better off if I never crossed paths with Alec.

The stubborn, betrayed part of me didn't feel that would have been much a loss but that was just the shallow irritation underneath my cold skin. An unmistakable ache welled within the back of my head and the bottom of my heart. Despite my better judgment and Alec's poor conduct I couldn't truly regret meeting him. I wished _a lot _of things went differently between us but Alec wasn't the worst thing to happen to me in my short second life. Truthfully, I would have found it really easy to like Alec if he was just some normal vampire without any astonishing powers, Volturi connections or an evil twin.

If Alec was just Alec I would have suggested we go see Antarctica together rather than make up lame excuses to ditch him. It's not like this was a grand reprieve or anything. Soon I would have to catch up to Alec and go deal with the Volturi – an experience I would have been happy to avoid for the remainder of eternity.

I didn't know who to blame for the rock and a hard place I landed in. Myself? Alec? Fate? Probably some twisted combination of the three. I might have developed a flare for bemoaning my crap luck and throwing epic hissy fits but they didn't count as a plan. I needed a plan. More specifically, I needed to think instead of just act on impulse. What were my options at the moment? Assuming, of course, I had any…

Being obligated to go to Italy was infuriating, to say the least, but there was no reason to think it would be a one-way ticket. The Volturi let Bella, Edward and Alice go before and they actually had reasons to want to keep them there. Fred was definitely talented but unless he did something totally insane, _like join the Volturi_, what reason would they have to keep Fred against his will? As far as vampires went Fred was a nice guy who didn't draw attention to himself. The Volturi might be power-mongers with shady scruples but they still had a reputation to maintain. They were _supposed to be_ the law of the land and it didn't look good for the Volturi to keep innocent vampires against their will.

What I couldn't figure out, though, was how did Alec know Fred would force my hand? He knew how much the Cullens meant to me but there was nothing obviously linking me to Fred, let alone anything that would imply I had any affection for him. Alec probably would have told me if I asked…but that would require speaking to him. Whatever. I guess we would need something to talk about on the run to Volterra.

I bounced clear of the jagged mountain terrain and landed in an underbrush of leafy plants and humming nocturnal insects that fell silent the instant blades of grass tickled between my toes. Instead of charging ahead at my usual break-neck speed I made a leisurely pace along the tree line. It wasn't like the forests in Forks, Washington but I felt more at home amongst the trees and shrubs than I did perching and prancing over rocks. Strolling, I listened to the leaves rustle and the prey animals cower in my wake. That didn't exactly help my mood. Being a vampire had its perks but I missed being able to just pet a cat, hold a rabbit or even feed goldfish without them freaking out. Yeah, I'm a predator but I go for bigger game than cuddle widdle creatures that qualified as domestic pets.

Good thing I outgrew wanting a pony because I sure as hell wasn't gonna get one now. I sighed at that thought and wondered if Alec didn't have a point about the Cullens' lifestyle. What was the point in pretending we're normal when we couldn't even own a frigg'n dog without giving the poor thing a heart attack? I'm sure Seth would let me pet him in his wolf form if I asked nicely but it wasn't the same…and it was sort of weird.

That got me wondering how Seth was doing. It killed me that I could just call and let him know I was alright. Hopefully, Alice got in touch with him somehow and made sure Seth wouldn't flip out until I could explain everything in person. Same goes for Carlisle and Esme. Man, I hated that I was worrying so many people and was completely helpless to do anything to change that fact because all my stuff got FedExed to Alec's coven.

Cursing under my breath, I kicked a tree stump and sent it flying like an empty soda can. It hit the side of the mountain with a cringe-worthy thud and exploded into slivers. I rolled my eyes at myself and stomped my bare feet over coarse moss that felt like velvet and pebbles as tough as marshmallows. I totally deserved to be called a newborn seeing as I was always acting like a big baby.

Just then I stopped grumbling to myself as an important development snared my attention. I flared my nostrils as something different from the mountain's native flora and fauna flooded my senses. I heard them an instant after I smelled them.

Vampires.

I whipped my neck back and forth like an owl while my eyes combed over everything in their view. So far I couldn't spot them but I knew there with five of them and they were out there, processing me just as I was processing them. It was dark but that wasn't a problem seeing as I saw the world in ultraviolet or whatever spectrum of color it was vampire eyes could pick up. Could they see me? Probably not if I hadn't spotted them yet but, then again, I didn't know the area. Maybe they were spying on me from some vantage point that was obstructing my view.

I swallowed a mouth full of venom with a hard gulp and lowered reflexively into a defensive crouch. If my heart wasn't a useless lump in my chest it would be racing. Just because I was a vampire myself didn't mean I was eager to mingle with more of my kind, especially when the odds were skewed way out of my favor. Even though most vampires were courteous and a bit curious of strangers that didn't mean all were inclined to be so civil. Some were territorial, others were crazy and a few were just downright mean. Until I knew what I wandered into it was best not to make any assumptions.

I did know one thing, though – these vampires weren't from around here. At least, not the mountains specifically. If they were I would have caught whiff of them earlier but there was nothing besides a few odd trails that were months old and none of those scents smelled familiar to me now. Whoever these vampires were they must have been following me or were downwind, which made me anxious. Maybe they were as wary of me as I was of them but I couldn't rule out the possibility that I was being stalked by a fairly large coven of vampires.

Finally, the suspense got to me. I might be immortal but I didn't feel like waiting around forever to see what these vampires wanted from me. I knew they had the advantage of numbers and – near as I could tell – they also had me surrounded. So what were they waiting for?

"Uh, hello?" I didn't have to call out since I knew they could hear me fine so I kept my tone neutral while my eyes remained peeled.

The vampires didn't keep me waiting for long. A rush of air and brushed leaves heralded their arrival to the small bed of ferns I was occupying. My eyes darted, simultaneously absorbing the details about the five vampires flanking me while searching for an avenue of escape. There were two women in the company of three men; each alabaster white, all larger and older than me. The tattered, mud-splattered quality of their clothes gave me reason to assume these were nomadic vampires rather than a coven with a stationary home. _Were_ they a coven?

From my personal experience I knew large groups of vampires had trouble getting along, especially if they were constantly on the move and competing for resources. The Cullens and their cousins were exceptions to the rule because they chose to live alongside humans rather than behave like 24/7 predators. The Volturi were a large coven too but I had no idea what their secret was. Maybe I would have some insight into that once I finally got there…or _if_, depending on what this group wanted from me.

Two of the vampires had the tell-tale vivid red eyes of newborn vampires - doe-eyed young woman with feathery blonde hair and a boy barely out of his teens with a tawny mop dangling in his face. Both appeared far less certain of whatever they were doing and kept flicking their eyes to the older vampires for some sort of cue or reassurance. Personally, I found _nothing_ reassuring about the brawny brunette with a grim expression. In a different life it wouldn't be hard to imagine him wearing a horned Viking helmet while wielding a broadsword bigger than myself. The remaining two weren't quite so physically imposing but I didn't mistake them for friendly either. The posture between the lithe auburn hair woman and the male with icy blonde hair implied they were mates and the multiple bite-marks cutting into their arms and necks warned that these lovers were not strangers to fighting their own kind.

I searched for my exit route but didn't like any of the options available to me. Rushing Thor was definitely out and the newborns, though inexperienced, were a gamble. I guessed they were younger than me, which meant they were also probably faster and stronger too. Plus, newborns didn't always have the most impeccable judgment when it came to anticipating threats and would likely go berserk if they thought I was trying to attack them. The couple weren't easy targets either; not just because of their experience battling vampires but mates took it personal when you maimed their lover and I didn't feel like having a crazed nemesis stalking me through eternity.

Strangely, their wary expressions and defensive posture made me think these vampires might possibly be more afraid of me than I was of them, which made absolutely no sense. I honestly couldn't imagine what it was about a barefoot, teenage vampire that gave them pause. Maybe it was the orange eyes throwing them off. Whatever it was maybe I could talk my way out of a fight since I wasn't likely to win one against this crowd.

"Why are you all watching me?" I threw a growl behind the words, hoping to mask the tremble in my voice. I wasn't trying to come off as aggressive so much as tough. Vampires pick up lots of smells, weakness being one of them. I didn't want them to have the impression I was easy pickings.

Rather than answering my question the auburn haired woman asked one of her own. "What are you doing in these mountains?"

I was glad to have an English speaker in the audience but wasn't sure how to respond to her question. Was this some kind of territory they staked out? That would explain why they took exception to my presence but, if that was the case, this was an odd choice of hunting ground for most vampires. No major cities or large human population. I doubted most humans would venture this deep into the mountains for hiking or camping. There was nothing worth protecting from a vampire who strayed into the area but that didn't change the fact I wasn't welcome and they were expecting an explanation. All there was left to do was see whether what I had to say was something they wanted to here.

I decided to change up my approach and dial it back a bit. No sense in antagonizing this group for the sake of posturing and talking tough. Even if we all weren't destined to start a Romanian chapter of the BFF Club there was no reason to start off completely on the wrong foot.

"The short version is I came here from America looking for a friend of mine named Fred. Apparently, I just missed him," I paused to see if, by chance, Fred had met these restless natives but when I didn't get so much as a glimmer of recognition I continued. "Anyway, I swear I was going to leave the country tonight, I was just looking for some animals."

"Animals?" the big, scary vampire echoed through a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, I drink them instead of humans," I explained, motioning to my face. "See how my eyes aren't really red? Our eyes turn gold when our kind feeds from animals."

The tawny haired boy turned to the older vampires, his astonishment humming through his Irish brogue. "We can eat _animals?"_

"Huh," the doe-eyed vampire pursed her lips as her Scandinavian accent trickled out. "Are they any good?"

"Not as good as humans," I admitted. "But – for me – it's not about the taste; I just would rather not kill people if I don't have to. Animal blood's bland but it's easier to swallow if you think of it like that."

Maybe if I kept things light and conversational they would decide I was harmless or a total weirdo and let me go. To further emphasize that point I shrugged off my defensive crouch and tried speaking with them like they were people, rather than predators.

"Listen guys, I'm not here to cause trouble. If you don't want me in these mountains I'll leave right now with no hard feelings. Honestly, I had no idea there were other vampires in the area and I certainly don't want to pick a fight with anyone."

"Who was the other vampire you were traveling with then?" the icy blonde male inquired neatly.

I deflected the question with an incredulous look. "How long have you guys been spying on me?"

"Technically, we were watching both you _and_ your friend," the icy blonde pressed with a smile. "Who is he? Not Fred since you already said he wasn't in the area anymore."

I debated whether to drop Alec's name into conversation or not. If I mentioned I was with one of the Volturi's scariest guards that was bound to make them reconsider hassling me. On the other hand, I would be a major hypocrite to hide behind Alec's monstrous reputation when all I did was complain about it. Plus, I didn't need the Volturi to protect me. If anything I had more to fear from them than a gang of nomadic vampires who wanted me to beg for forgiveness, pay a toll or whatever it was they were fishing for.

"He's the one who told me where I can find Fred now," I said, shrugging. "I've never been to Europe before so I don't really know where anything is. And it's not like Fred knows I'm looking for him so I lucked out finding someone who could point me in the right direction, huh?"

When in doubt I found, it best to feign the kind of stupidity Kevin frequently flaunted, though I developed this defense mechanism long before I became a vampire. Whenever Dad was in one of his surlier moods I keep my head down, answers simple and expression clueless. Kevin just set reset the bar on my definition for stupidity. He had to be the most witless of Victoria's unwitting pawns and was quite possibly the dumbest vampire on earth. The theory was that any standout traits a person had when they were human got amplified when they became a vampire. By that logic it didn't seem too far-fetched to believe Kevin was dense enough in life that he developed an uncanny talent for idiocy in unlife. It was a proven fact that vampire's skulls were thicker, after all; plus Kevin had the genius idea to attack Emmett. Enough said.

Perhaps I was content with defaulting to a dimmer facade but my interrogators weren't. The newborns seemed at a loss of what to do with me next while the couple traded frustrated looks. The big, intimidating vampire just stared at me in a way that made my skin crawl, which was no small feat considering it was practically made of stone. Of the five, I knew he would be my biggest problem – literally and figuratively. I knew better to think larger muscle-mass equaled smaller intelligence and those dark red eyes were too shrewd for my comfort.

A panicked thought invaded my mind – what if this guy had a talent too? Something that could tell that I wasn't being completely genuine with him? I tried not to dwell on that possibility. Even if it was true there was nothing I could do to stop him so I just kept my expression neutral and preyed they were buying my act. I still confident my own supposedly supernatural ability to convey sincerity could be applied to deceptions. So far honesty was the best policy but now seemed as good a time as any to test just how far I could stretch the truth and press my luck.

"I should be on my way. Still have a lot of ground to cover, you know?" I said, offering a short wave as I walked casually in the direction of the newborns. At this point they seemed like my best bet for slipping by since the older vampires were apparently working some agenda I didn't want to be part of. "It was nice meeting you all."

Before my foot could land another step the large vampire zipped in to block my path. My reflexes demanded I leap back to keep some distance between us. From my new spot I gave him a hard look that plainly communicated I didn't appreciate the intrusion on my personal space.

"No need to rush off quite so soon. After all, how can you say it was nice to meet us when we haven't yet exchanged introductions?" The imposing vampire wondered aloud. "My name is Lukas. And yours?"

Lukas's lips pulled into a slight smile at my response and raised his hands as though to surrender. I knew what he was going for – he wanted me to believe he hadn't meant to startle me but the trouble was _I didn't believe that_. My sincerity-scale pegged Lukas's in the negatives, meaning this was a ploy to lure me into a false sense of security. Unfortunately, I couldn't call his bluff without tipping my own hand so I had to play along…at least for the time-being.

"Wow, aren't I rude? My name's Bree," I chirped out before pinching a smile out for the other vampires. "Who are your friends?"

"This would be Simone and her husband, Cristi," Lukas motioned towards the auburn woman and her mate then shifted his attention towards the newborns. "And over here we have Quinn and Felicia."

"Uh, good to meet you," Quinn greeted awkwardly.

"Same here," I said, waggling my fingers hello.

"Come; why not introduce us to your friend?" Lukas urged, jerking his thumb in the direction I just ran from.

"You mean Fred?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Lukas's smile strained with impatience. "I meant the one you were traveling with."

"What's his name?" Simone asked a little too eagerly.

All this interest in Alec rubbed me wrong and some protective instinct in me wanted to come snarling to the surface. I didn't have time to question why that was, though. Not when I had bigger issues than my weird angst with Alec.

Felicia maintained a defensive pose but Quinn adjusted his position so he no longer looked ready to pounce on me. Evidently Quinn took Lukas's words for a genuine truce because he was all smiles now like we were going to be bestest friends. The poor guy had all the hallmarks of a classic, clueless newborn. He'd probably killed enough people for the exhilarating rush to replace the horror of the act but I was willing to bet Quinn hadn't been a vampire for very long. He trusted people too easily, let his guard down too fast. Of course, the circumstances that made Quinn a vampire might not have been as dire as mine. After I got created I was constantly surrounded by a couple dozen temperamental newborns, which meant my only options were to get paranoid or get smoked. Quinn must have fared better to be so relaxed around unfamiliar vampires or maybe he was just an easygoing guy.

Unfortunately, I didn't intend to hang around long enough to learn the answer. Not when Quinn gave me the perfect opening.

I unceremoniously dispensed with the pleasantries and charged Quinn at top speed. He was the least prepared to stop me if I bolted and I couldn't afford to squander the one chance I might have to break free. Although I definitely took Quinn by surprise instinct quickly took over and pushed him into a crouch. My talent sprang to attention and read Quinn faster than I whipped through paperbacks.

No finesse or patience; Quinn would go for a straight lunge, relying on his strength and speed to do most of the work. While a corner of my mind marveled over how graceless newborn vampires could be my body recalibrated its movement in anticipation of Quinn's attack. By the time Quinn was leaning forward to tackle me there was nothing left for him to grab but air. I made the most of Quinn's prone position, planted a foot into the small of his back and launched myself into the air in the direction of the tree line.

The force of my kick-off sent Quinn into the ground while the rest of the vampires took chase. I decided against playing rabbit on the ground since there was a good chance one of the five might be fast enough to run me down so I did my best flying squirrel impersonation and bounded through the treetops, turning each branch into a springboard. The momentum kept me ahead of the pack below until Simone and Cristi decided to take the high-ground too.

Great – two behind, three below and I was running out of trees.

My body couldn't work much faster to I urged my mind to pick up the pace and think of a way to ditch my pursuers. The smartest thing would be to double back, keep leading the merry chase and hope I reached Alec before they caught me. What would he say if when he saw five vampires trying to run me down? Most likely something sarcastic, assuming he wasn't too busy laughing at me.

Even though every scrap of logic told me this was my safest option I was reluctant to involve Alec, which was stupid considering the fact he was no stranger to rendering irate vampires immobile. I wasn't so stubborn that I would rather be torn asunder than seek and accept Alec's help. I certainly didn't underestimate Alec's ability, not after being subjected to it twice, but I couldn't underestimate the vampires pursuing me either. They obviously had an interest in Alec, why else would Lukas keep steering the conversation towards him?

Alec _thought_ he was a badass, I _knew_ he was a jackass but there was no way I was dumbass enough to lead these vampires straight to Alec.

Okay, so what was Plan B?

Maybe I could make a run for Volterra but – apart from heading south – I had no idea where the city was. Not to mention I wouldn't endear myself to the Volturi any if I lead a stamped of vampires through their city like the running of the bulls. So what were my other options?

Now was as good a time as any to check out Antarctica, I guess.

I took a flying leap onto the cliff-face and wasted no time scurrying up it. Ruining my shoes turned out to be a hidden blessing since I doubt I would have climbed so fast in a pair of adorable sandals. Cristi and Simone were out of the woods and scaling the rocks beneath me by the time I reached the top of the ridge. I frowned at their persistence. Just how long did they plan to chase me? It wasn't like I did anything to warrant this kind of manhunt. Was it like I thought; were they putting me through all this because they saw me with Alec earlier? If that was the case what did they assume I knew that was so important, not to mention why weren't they afraid of angering the Volturi?

So many question and all I could do was speculate – wildly, at that. What was my alternative? Let them catch and interrogate me? Pass. What happened to Diego was lesson enough that curiosity kills more than cats. I'd rather live in suspense than die in-the-know.

Then again, maybe there wasn't any grand, sinister plot behind all this. Raoul and Kristie never needed a reason to be psychotic and cruel so why did these vampires have to have one? For all I knew they were just like James, Victoria's mate. Everything I heard about him made it sound like he enjoyed playing sadistic games with vampires and humans alike. Maybe these vampires got their kicks running American tourists out of the country. I didn't know, I didn't care – I just wanted them to _leave me alone_!

Unfortunately, I was caught in the middle of a "fight or flight" scenario and it I wanted to stop running then I needed to start brawling. My brief sparring match with Alec proved that my ability had some nifty uses in a fight but five-against-one was asking a lot from a talent I only just recently became acquainted with.

What about two-against-one, though?

So far Simone and Cristi were in hot pursuit but a quick scan of the ground below showed the other three were missing in action. It shouldn't have taken them _that long_ to catch up. I wasn't foolish enough to take this as a sign they'd given up. No, they were more familiar with the terrain than I was and likely using that to their advantage. Cristi and Simone were probably just steering me forward and straight into a trap that would allow Lukas, Felicia and Quinn to cut me off and take me down.

Where did that leave me, besides a new rock and a hard place?

I couldn't hang around and wait for the answer to hit me. I needed to move before Simone and Cristi gained more ground than they already were. So far it seemed like they couldn't outpace me, which leant even more to my suspicions that Lukas and the newborns were waiting for me up ahead. I kept alert while surfing down a gravelly slope. The rolling pebbles tickled the soles of my feet as I scanned for ambushes but found no immediate cause for alarm. It wasn't the quietest means of escape but what did it matter? Simone and Cristi were on my heels so it wasn't like I could just vanish so long as they could spot me or pick up my scent. If I was hoping to outfox them like I had Alec I needed something to throw them off my trail.

I needed moving water.

I strained my senses to see if I could hear a river or – ideally – waterfall somewhere within running distance. All I would need then is to get the lay of the land enough to drop out of sight and into some water. If I could just manage that I was confident I could shake Simone, Cristi and everyone else. It wouldn't take me long to track Alec down after that and we could head to Volterra – no harm, no foul to anyone.

Now if only these jerks would stop making that so difficult for me to do. I had no idea what Alec was doing while these vampires were trying to run me down and I didn't need Alice's talent to predict what would happen if he stumbled across their attempt. There was no question that Alec would bust them up so bad Humpty Dumpty would cringe but something I didn't have an answer for was _why_ he would do that? More to the point, did I really want Alec swooping in to save me from whoever these vampires were? My basic survival instinct gave an emphatic "yes" but my pride was less enthusiastic to play damsel in distress waiting for her knight in tarnished armor to ride in on his dark horse.

It wasn't like Alec owed me any favors – scratch that, Alec owed me _a lot of favors_ but I wasn't about to hold my breath waiting for that to happen. And I didn't even need to _breathe!_ All the same, part of me just kept expecting Alec to turn up and was disappointed he was taking so long. It was just my perfect luck that, after eighteen hours of relentless stalking, Alec would _finally_ develop some boundaries and respect my personal space.

Maybe whatever it was about me that caught his interest finally wore thin. It wasn't like I gave Alec much incentive to be around me. For all I knew he just gave up and went back to Volterra by himself. That thought bothered me. Naturally, I didn't want to risk Fred paying the price for me being a pain but what almost bothered me more is the thought of Alec being so indifferent to our time together. Yeah, it wasn't the best of times but it wasn't the worst either.

I was even starting to like Alec…or I did before he kissed me, twirled his villain-caliber mustache and told me he tied Fred to the proverbial train tracks.

How was I supposed to feel about that anyway? Was Alec just running around inflicting school boy crushes on random girls or did it mean something special? Again, it was hard to see how that could be true. We might have had similar, lousy childhoods but we weren't the same type of person now and we wanted different things for ourselves. I was better off not even entertaining the notion since there was no way it would end well. I couldn't make it as a Volturi guard anymore than Alec could play the good son with the Cullens. We wouldn't be happy in the others world and liked where we were too much to want anything different. The best Alec and I could hope for was being friends. Anything else would be just asking for disappointment.

Plus Alec was almost three and a half centuries older than me and I'd like to think my daddy issues aren't _quite_ _that bad_.

I cut the psychotherapy short when I spotted Lukas coming on my left at the bottom of the slope with – surprise, surprise – Quinn and Felicia closing in on the right. Simone and Cristi were still on my tail and that left me with a narrow window of opportunity of plowing straight ahead. I moved my feet to help gravity out and sped forward as Lukas and the newborns moved to block me in. It was a close footrace but the odds weren't in my favor. If I kept charging ahead I was going to end up at the bottom of a vampire dog-pile. What was my alternative, though?

Man, I hope necessity really is the mother of invention.

I hooked my movements right and, once again, I decided to take my chances against the newborns rather than Lukas. Quinn looked braced this time but Felicia seemed more focused on keeping up than catching me. Lunging forward, I somersaulted towards Felicia's like an alabaster bowling ball. Surprised by my choice, Felicia leapt over me on reflex rather than make a grab, which was perfect since all I wanted to do was get past the girl with the least amount of resistance possible.

As soon as my heels grazed the ground I was on my feet again, running at top speed. Unfortunately, even though I could outrun werewolves I could keep ahead of Quinn the Newborn – not with such a small gap between us. I couldn't stand the thought of being attacked from behind while I ran like a coward so I whirled around to make what – hopefully – wouldn't turn out to be my last stand.

Quinn let loose a growl as he charged. Was it out of instinct or was he super-pissed I face-planted him into the dirt earlier? If I thought an apology would help I might have offered one, instead I let loose a snarl of my own and flung myself at Quinn's legs. I didn't tuck-and-roll like I had with Felicia so much as slid between his legs like a baseball player stealing home base. Before my momentum gave out I grabbed Quinn and both his ankles and – once more – sent him crashing to the ground.

I jumped to my feet, ready to pull off one of Quinn's legs since I figured he couldn't hop as fast as he could run but I felt myself hesitate. I had my own arm ripped off once and it freaking hurt! How was Quinn all that different from me? He was just a newborn and seemed like he would rather be a nice guy than a total monster. Could I just dismantle some poor vampire who fell in with the wrong crowd? I didn't get the chance to test my resolve because Felicia and Lukas pounced me then. I'll spare the snarly, humiliating details since – suffice to say – three against one didn't work in my favor. I tried, though. I really did.

As soon as Simone and Cristi caught up Lukas had me held out and dangling by my wrists like a fish he caught. I played the part well by wiggling and snapping. It wasn't my most dignified moment but I was scared and angry. Image was not my top priority – survival was and thrashing around felt like as good a plan as any at the moment.

Charged with a dozen different emotions, I spat venom and vulgarities at my captors. It's not stuff I would proudly repeat but Emmett would have gotten a laugh while Esme would have probably washed my mouth out with soap or something. Lukas definitely looked amused by my indignant antics while everyone else just looked uneasy or confused by my hysterics.

"This is not what I would expect from a member of the Volturi," Simone confided in Cristi.

"I'M NOT VOL-TU-RI!" I emphasized each syllable with a fresh squirm or kick. Although it never once worked in the movies I felt like I had to at least try it. "LET ME GO!"

Simone looked like she almost believed me but Cristi broke in. "We saw you with your brother."

"My brother?" I growled. My mind flashed to Edward, Emmett and Jasper until realization struck. "Wait, you think _I'm Jane_?"

Ugh! Now I was so offended I didn't even have time to be afraid. How could anyone mistake me for that vile brat? I was nothing like Jane nor did I aspire to be. Then again, it wouldn't be impossible to get confused. I was about Alec's age and height and I did have brown hair, not the same color or style as Jane but I definitely fit a general description if someone never met the twins personally.

"I'm not Jane," I stated firmly to clear up this misconception. "I told you, my name is Bree! I'm from America, I'm not a member of the Volturi and the only reason I'm on this stupid continent is because I'm looking for my equally American and unVolturi friend, Fred! That's it."

"You're hiding something, though," Lukas insisted.

I glared at him, unable to determine whether he had a talent or just a lot of life experience dealing with screeching captives. Either way I could see he wasn't going to let me go but I wasn't the person he wanted. So where did that leave us?

Quinn must have wondered the same thing because he asked: "Maybe we should just let her go. I mean, if she's not part of this Volturi coven then what's the point of keeping her?"

Listening to Quinn stick up for me even though I nearly ripped of his leg made me feel like a huge jerk. He probably was a nice guy but that didn't matter – he was with the bad guys and they don't just let people go. They tied up loose ends and I was literally dangling in the wind.

"She might now something," Cristi suggested conversationally. "In any event, that's something we should let the Romanians decide."

"Yes," Simone agreed quickly. "I do not want to explain to Bianca, Valentine, Vladimir and Stefan why we threw away a potential opportunity for revenge."

"Revenge?" I echoed. I wasn't playing Kevin-dumb; I was genuinely clueless. "Against who?"

"The Volturi, of course," Simone said as if it should be painfully obvious. "They ruled vampires and humans until the Volturi stole their thrones and forced them into exile."

"Right, so how do I factor in?" I wondered, dreading the answer.

"The Witch Twins – Alec and Jane," Lukas answered this time. "They have hunted and destroyed any vampires they could find who supported the Romanian coven or are members of it. They've made the Volturi untouchable – unstoppable – since joining. The Romanians would welcome any opportunity to even the score, so to speak."

"So you want to kill Alec and Jane?" I summarized.

"From what I've heard it's a shame they can only be destroyed once," Felicia said, suddenly bold enough to join the discussion. "How many vampires have they killed? Hundreds?"

"At the very least, if you believe the stories," said Crisi.

"If you've never met Alec and Jane why are you so eager to mix it up with them?" I asked, glancing between the group's faces. "Are you part of the Romanian coven?"

"We will be if we can endear ourselves to the Romanians," Simone said proudly. "They've made it no secret how much they despise the Volturi and it seems like a good opportunity to get a little power for ourselves."

Cristi nodded. "The Romanians will remember who helped them once the Volturi are overthrown."

I stared at them all for a moment and said: "You all are morons."

Lukas gave me a shake, jostling me by the wrists. "Says the snared rabbit!"

"I've met Jane and Alec – you haven't," I said with a dark laugh. "If you believed half the things you heard about them you would realize how stupid it is to think a group of amateur bounty hunters is going to take them down. As someone who's been on the receiving end of both their abilities I can tell you that you'll be dead before you know it or in too much agony to care if they kill you. Give it up. You'll live longer."

"You seem to know a lot about them," Cristi mused.

Apparently my warning only reinforced his decision that I might be of some value to him. At least Quinn looked smart enough to be scared stupid. Everyone else, though; I might as well have tried to convince the mountains to pick up and move.

"Let's go talk to the Romanians. We'll see what they make of her," Lukas urged, swinging me like a flag as he turned and took off in a sprint.

I heard the others fall into frantic step behind us as we west. Couldn't I cut a break ever? I went from being Alec's hostage and figuring out how to save Fred to getting bagged-and-tagged by some wannabe Romanians who thought I knew something that could help them pick a fight with the Volturi. Did this happen to other vampires or did I have a new, extra-special talent that magnetically pulled trouble my way?

Worst vocation ever and I didn't even get the lousy tee-shirt.

* * *

**JOIN ME ON FACEBOOK**

I recently opened a facebook account of my own (which took me long enough to do). Like the rest of the world I'm looking for friends and this will become the best place to receive updates on my writing projects - be it original and fanfic. Hope to see you there!

www[dot]facebook[dot]com/people/Courtney-Wells/100002066867532


End file.
